Total pony island returns
by 13Zombie
Summary: 20 characters from MLP: Fim come back to the island competing for 1 million coins.
1. Welcome to the island part 1

_Note- This series is a crossover of Total Drama, Mario, and MLP Friendship is Magic. In this timeline, most of the events happened after the season 4 finale of My Little Pony and before season five before the mane 6 discovered the map. I chose twenty characters by random, so enjoy reading and hope you like it._

* * *

Episode 1

"Hello everyone." Toad began. "I'm not introducing myself cause you're not stupid. Welcome to TOTAL PONY ISLAND! So here's the dealio; last time there were complications with show last season and a bunch of stuff you don't want to hear about. Anyway we're back on the island for a complete season of epic awesomeness, Barbet should be here shortly with the contestants. This season, the contestants are a little different due to the previous cast being sick of the show going on long positive. Regardless-"

Toad was cut off by Bobei face-planting on the dock. "Yeah just roll the opening sequence Bobei. Time is money, the money you're not getting anytime soon."

"The view is nice, señor snuggles." Bobei said weak.

* * *

 **Episode 1: Welcome to the island part 1**

But I thought you picking up the contestants." Toad said.

"I was." Bobei replied. "But we accidentally went through the entire Bob-omb factory, and the entire van blew up."

"WHAT? That was rental, I was gonna throw it in the river, but you blew it up." Toad said angrily. "Great just Great."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Oof.

"Oh, and here's the first loser." Toad remarks. "Hey Diamond. What's up?"

Diamond Tiara recovered from the fall, and became very angry. "When I get my hooves on you." She pushed Bobei off the dock into the water, and then got eaten by a whale.

"And the award for worst intern goes to.."

"Ugh, I can't believe you forced me on this show." Diamond Tiara angrily said to Toad.

"Me? I didn't force you." Toad said. "First, I cloriformed you and then forged your signature.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Rarity screamed falling from the sky. She landed directly on Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry, but thanks for breaking my-"

"Zip it." Diamond snapped.

"And with another great entrance, Rarity, surprisingly without a scratch." Toad announced.

"Well we did explode in a bob-omb factory, isn't that right." Rarity asked.

"So? You aren't dead are you?" Toad protested. "Meaning that you can compete, which means there more episodes for people to watch, and that means I get paid.

"Right." Rarity remarks dryly.

"Well look who's here." a voice coming from behind.

"No, not you." Rarity turned and she was shocked who it was. "Blueblood?"

"Surprised to see me? Blueblood asked. "It's been awhile ever since the gala."

* * *

Rarity looks at camera unhappy while next to a Bob-omb still ticking.

* * *

A boat soon arrives at the island carrying Spike, Fluttershy, Twilight, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Bloom.

"Hi there, so when do we start the party?" Pinkie asks.

"This isn't even a party show." Toad replied.

"Excuse me, but this is not a place for Rarity to be." Spike said. "I will do anything to keep her safe from big monsters and-" That was all he could say before Toad hit him with a hammer sending him in the water.

"That wasn't nice." Fluttershy said.

"Someone save him he's gonna drown." Twilight instructed.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Pinkie says. Pinkie Pie dove into the water, and came out a second later with a clown on her back.

"She said drown, not clown." Apple Bloom replied.

"Well Toad, do something." Twilight commanded.

"I am." Toad answered. "I gonna introduce the next of campers."

Right on cue another boat pulled up to island with Rainbow Dash, Snips, and Snails.

"Yep it's everyone's favorite: Rainbow Dash." Toad announced.

"I'm pretty sure she gets competitive everytime it comes to this." Twilight said.

"Finally, it's about time I got here." Rainbow Dash said. "I've been on that boat the whole way here."

"So when do we get something to eat?" Snails asks

"When I feel like paying Bobei to go get some food." Toad replies. Bobei growls at Toad in frustration. "Too bad your contract says you can't actually die, it's more fun this way." Toad says.

"Here comes another bunch."

On cue, the next group that just arrived were Applejack, Trixie, Gilda, Discord, and Cheese Sandwich.

"Why is Discord competing this time?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"He's one of the replacements after Tirek went into rehab." Toad answered.

* * *

 **Fluttershy** : Um, with the amount of seasons we've been through, you think Discord would be a competitor instead of a host this time.

* * *

To his surprise an exact look-alike of Toad just poofed up right behind him.

"Whoa. Who are you?" Toad asked.

"Who are you? The clone asked copying him.

"You're me."

"No, you're me."

"No I'm Toad."

"No I'M Toad."

"And I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie chimed in.

The clone chuckles "Fooled you." Then changed into Fluttershy.

"Um, that's not me over there." Fluttershy protests.

"Wahoo!" Sweetie Belle arrives on cue on the Fluttershy look-alike. It changed into Gilda throwing her off her back.

"Hey not bad." Gilda chuckles. "But you did my hair wrong."

"Okay, that's enough Chrysalis you can stop now." Toad instructed.

"Aww, but I was having so much fun." Chrysalis complained.

"I knew it was her the whole time." Twilight said dryly.

"Fun?! How are we supposed to get good ratings if you're having fun. Toad complains. "You're supposed to be getting maimed."

High above Bobei was piloting the helicopter and dropped a large cinder block on Chrysalis.

"Much better." Toad said.

A second later, Princess Luna appeared on top of the cinder block announcing "Greetings fellow players I just received notice about an island to play and compete on."

"Uh, you're already on the show." Apple Bloom told her.

"Enough." Toad interrupted. "Now that all 20 of you losers have arrived, I can further inflict damage on self esteem and bodies. This way to the mess hall."

"Uh, we actually know where to go." Fluttershy told him.

"Did anyone ask you?" Toad argued. "No, no they didn't."

Later, everyone was in the mess hall. "Welcome to the mess hall, where you all will be chilling between challenges."

"So who's gonna cook our meals this time." Twilight asked.

* * *

 **Twilight** : I just hope it won't be someone frightening or anything.

* * *

"So where are the bathrooms?" Rarity asks.

"They're just out the door." Toad replied. "They also serve as confessionals for people to dish out any secrets they have."

* * *

 **Spike** : Rarity my love, I will keep you protected at all costs. This place is so dangerous I promise no harm will come to you no matter what. (Looks around.) You know what this confessional is the safest place I've seen all day.

Sweetie Belle bursts in "Hello."

"GAH! A little privacy please?

"Sorry."

* * *

All 20 contestants were later at the elimination area where Toad explains the rules. "So this is the elimination ceremony. Every time a loses, they must come here to the elimination ceremony at the campfire. The player who receives the most votes will be given a bob-omb and blown sky high out of the competition."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Chrysalis asks curiously.

"Yeah it's not safe for anyone even me." Spike told him.

"Well, if you consider yourself as a bunch of pieces flying through high skies in space, then yes totally safe." Toad remarks.

"Spike's right, it does seem a bit harsh for a lady like me." Rarity replies.

"Yeah, ah'm just a filly, you can't blow me up." Apple Bloom said.

"What in sam hill happened to the boat of losers." Applejack asked.

"Well, since we were away from the island so long some bandits took it and rode off into the sunset, so I rigged it with explosives so they're dead now." Toad replies.

"Those bandits were my cousins." Bobei told him.

"They sure were."

"What is it with you and explosions this season." Trixie asks.

"Like the one beside you." Toad points out. Trixie notices a bomb right beside her and poofs it away before exploding.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long season." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

* * *

 **Twilight** : This season I'll make sure people notice me. I'll-

"Hello?"

Door opens. "Sorry Twilight."

"Well at least its Fluttershy, this time I'll win for sure.

* * *

"So now its time to put you guys onto teams." Toad continues. "So..."

"Discord."

"Chrysalis."

"Blueblood."

"Applejack."

"Gilda."

"Rarity."

"NOOOO." she sobbed.

"Ahem host talking here. Now where was I."

"Spike."

"Snips."

"Fluttershy."

"and...Rainbow Dash."

"and the excitement is gone." Rainbow grunted.

"You will be known as the screaming parasprites." Toad announced. "Which means that.."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Cheese Sandwich."

"Scootaloo."

"Princess Luna."

"Diamond Tiara."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Trixie."

"Twilight. Wait Twilight didn't show up. Oh Well."

"Oh come on." Twilight complains.

"Anyway, Apple Bloom and Snails. You guys are called the 'Killer Misfits.'"

* * *

 **Spike:** Yes! Yes! I'm on the same team as Rarity.

* * *

 **Apple Bloom:** I can't believe me and mah sister are on separate teams again, but I still have Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle that's good right?

* * *

 **Scootaloo:** Well I'm not with Rainbow Dash, but I still have my friends on my team.

* * *

"Toad, Toad it's an emergency, your coffee machine is broken." Bobei said frantically.

"Well go fix it you idiot." Toad replies.

Not watching where he was going Bobei backed up and stepped on a bomb causing him to explode.

"Well since Bobei is taking a little nap at the moment here's the first challenge: since the island was abandoned for so long I decided to trap, I mean put into captivity the rest of the interns that didn't try to escape."

"Why would you do something so cruel?" Rarity asks dramatically.

"For the same reason I can do this." Without a warning Toad threw a spiny shell directly at Rarity.

"AAAH! GET IT OFF ME! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" she screamed.

Toad continues "Anyway seeing as though the season shows promise for me, I gonna need them back."

"So where are they?" Trixie asked.

"Actually I don't know." Toad shrugged. "I told Bobei to go hide them in the forest, so no one would take them. I need you all to go in the forest and search for the crate they're hidden in."

"But if it's that well hidden how do we find them." Rainbow asks.

"Easy, with these GPS's."

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"...but they're outta battery power whoops."

"AAAWWW." Everyone groaned.

"Why don't you go look for them?" Diamond Tiara remarks.

"Because some dangerous monsters have infiltrated this island while we were gone, it's better if you guys die than my camera ready face. If you're lucky, then you'll survive to see tomorrow. The first team to find my crate of interns and bring them back to me wins invincibility, and the other team will lose a member tonight: EXPLOSIVE." Toad explains. "So, GO!"

"Well who will find my pathetic excuses for interns first? And how many more times will Barbet die before the season finale? Will Spike ever shut up about Rarity? And will Bobei rise from the dead and make my coffee? Find out next time on TOTAL...PONY...ISLAND!"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **Heads up**

 **Screaming Parasprites: Discord, Chrysalis, Blueblood, Applejack, Gilda, Rarity, Spike, Snips, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash**

 **Killer Misfits: Sweetie Belle, Cheese Sandwich, Scootaloo, Princess Luna, Diamond Tiara, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Twilight, Apple Bloom, and Snails**

 **Let me know who's your favorite and who you hope wins this season**


	2. Welcome to the island part 2

Episode 2

"Guys ah don't think this is the right direction." Apple Bloom suggested. "We've been walking for hours."

"She speaks the truth. I sense trouble nearby, we must be near the dark zone." Luna said.

"The dark zone?" Diamond repeated.

"Yes, long ago before the age of the star bits there-"

"Is it scary?" Sweetie asked shaking.

"Actually it's-"

"I don't want anymore of it, sounds frightening." Sweetie said before running off from her team.

"Guys, can we not talk about stories, we need to go after Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom instructed.

"Maybe we can split up." Scootaloo suggested. "Half of us look for Sweetie Belle, and the other look for the crate."

"Wahoo! Search party." Pinkie cheered.

"It's more of a search and rescue mission." Trixie corrected.

"Well I always come prepared with snacks." Pinkie said.

"How about I go with Apple Bloom, Trixie, Pinkie Pie." Scootaloo suggested. "And Princess Luna will take Cheese Sandwich, Snails, and Diamond Tiara."

"Didn't we have another player?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uh huh, gummy." Pinkie answered.

"Who's gummy?" Diamond asked.

"My pet alligator."

* * *

 **Twilight:** *sighs* This is hopeless, even Pinkie doesn't recognize me.

* * *

Meanwhile with parasprites, "Alright, I'm leader of this team, so deal with it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah right, like we even want you as a leader." Gilda protested.

"Whatever, you're better off with your own kind anyway Gilda." Rainbow Dash argued.

* * *

 **Gilda:** Man, I can't stand her.

* * *

"How will we find this crate?" Fluttershy asks.

"Just follow me." Rainbow Dash instructed.

* * *

 **Snips:** You know with me and Snails on separate teams, I need to take control of my team, lead them to victory, then go for victory.

* * *

Back with Apple Bloom's group, "Guys, once again we're lost." Apple Bloom stated.

"Don't worry, maybe we can use the Tattle to find out where we are." Scootaloo suggests.

"That doesn't even do anything." Trixie remarks.

"Ah can't believe ah'm saying this, but Trixie has a point." Apple Bloom said.

"Whoa, look at all these." a voice called out.

"That's Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo called out.

The moment they found her, she was in a pile of bananas. "Look what I found a whole bunch of bananas."

"Wahoo! Banana Party!" Pinkie cheered.

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom face-palmed.

"Maybe those will give us a clue where the crate is." Scootaloo suggests.

* * *

 **Apple Bloom:** Just when ah thought things couldn't get any worse, you find out everyone is brainless. Why couldn't we just stay together?

* * *

Back with the parasprites, "Uh guys, this is the worst, the other team probably found the box already." Applejack thought.

"Well maybe-"

"Excuse me Fluttershy but we need to think of something quick." Rainbow said.

"I was just about to say that." Fluttershy said softly.

"But you didn't." Rainbow remarks.

"Don't talk to Fluttershy like that." Discord replied.

"You know maybe its best we leave before something bad happens." Spike suggested.

"If we abort the challenge, we're voting you off." Rainbow Dash said.

"Rarity, come here and let me make it all better." Blueblood said.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted.

Unknown to both of them, a giant foot squashed Blueblood. "Well that was certainly convenient." Rarity sighed in relief, until she got squashed as well.

"Rarity! No!" Spike screamed.

"Everypony run." Applejack instructed.

"No running we need to win this thing." Rainbow Dash told her.

A blast of magic made contact with monster exploding on cue. "Nice job Princess Luna. You just aided the enemy." Diamond Tiara snapped.

"That creature was not at peace with the universe, and neither are you." Luna replied.

"Thanks losers, now we're gonna win this for sure." Rainbow Dash said.

"C'mon guys this way." Snips said pointing left.

"Why that way?" Rainbow asked.

"I can sense their direction."

"Are you sure its left?"

"100% sure come on."

* * *

"Well you heard him let's go." Diamond said angrily.

"Not quite wherever thou are heading to it's disaster." Luna said. "I sense cries for help beyond the Toadwood forest, quickly."

* * *

In another section of the forest with Trixie, Sweetie Belle, and Pinkie they were still lost in the forest somewhere.

"Ugh, I'm tired of looking already." Trixie complains.

"At least we have bananas." Pinkie said

"Nopony cares about that." Trixie argued.

"BANANAS." Pinkie shouted.

"Hey I see our team up ahead." Sweetie Belle points out. "And they're on to something, come on."

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes." Snips answered. "I just know we're getting close."

"AAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Rarity screamed. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a large crate.

"This is it." Snips said.

"About time, all this running is getting exhausting." Chrysalis complained.

Rainbow Dash tapped on the crate, but didn't hear anything inside. "Are you sure they're in there? It sounds pretty quiet."

"Maybe they're all dead or something." Discord thought.

"Open it up and hurry." Fluttershy said worrying.

"Stand back everypony, I've got this." Applejack said confidently. Using her back hooves she used all the strength she needed to break open the crate. "That's how it's done." However, when the crate was opened, instead of interns there was nothing but a whole lot of gold coins falling out.

Everyone on the parasprites gasped in disappointment at what just happened. "I thought you said they were in here." Rainbow told Snips angrily.

Snips became nervous " They were, at least I thought they were."

Pretty soon there was cheering coming from another part of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile with the misfits, the crate was opened and the interns were free.

"Well we never would've found the crate of interns if it wasn't for me." Scootaloo said proudly.

"Uh Scootaloo, you do realize you had nothing to do with this." Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Wonderful, thanks for finding the interns for me, you guys are still under contract, and if you leave the island I'll be forced to detonate the bombs I put in your sleeping pills before I locked you up in the box. Now hike back to the beach slaves." Toad says to the interns. "As for the rest of you, the Killer Misfits found my Mexican military, so they win invincibility."

"Oops." Snips thought.

"That means the screaming parasprites will be the first team to eliminate a contestant at the campfire ceremony." Toad announces. "As for the misfits, there's a delicious treat waiting for you in the mess hall. Enjoy."

* * *

Later that afternoon, "Oh my goodness, this is our reward?" Diamond complains looking at the bowl.

"*gags* this is revolting what is this?" Apple Bloom argued.

"Well since we don't have it in the budget buying real food, we just dug up what's left from last time." Toad explains.

"You can't be serious." Apple Bloom complains.

"More serious than a monkey's bottom on a hot summer day in the middle of gritzy desert." Toad replies.

"That doesn't make any-"

"Well I have an elimination to host, bomb to throw, and slaves to be. When you're done, go to the west cabin that's where you'll be staying." Toad says.

* * *

"Well I'm going hunting for tonight." Pinkie said.

"What would you even hunt?" Trixie asks.

"Maybe lizard or duck." Pinkie thought.

Pinkie notices a bear nearby, "Bear, someday you...shall...be...MINE!"

"Calm down there's no need to kill forest animals today." Trixie said.

* * *

Later that night outside the parasprites cabin Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy were deciding who to vote for.

"I say we vote off Snips, he's the reason we lost the challenge no questions asked. Don't tell me you can't see that." Rainbow suggested.

"I see that." Fluttershy said quietly. "It's just-"

"You've been very rude and manipulative, you treat us like cons and objects." Rarity complains

"Well I do it to get farther in the game." Rainbow replied.

* * *

 **Rarity:** If there's one pony I can't stand on my team it's Rainbow Dash. She's nothing but a competitive liar with an IQ of 10. I don't know what's worse: the fact Rainbow Dash manipulates people to do everything she wants, or the fact she doesn't deny it. If I were to vote one pony off this island, it would be a tie between that stuck up prince and Rainbow Dash. They both need to go between episode 4, Snips can wait it was clearly an accident he found the gold.

* * *

"Hey Spike."

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash."

"Just wondering, you weren't planning to vote me off were you?"

"I don't know, some people think you can't be trusted."

"Really? I'm just here to warn you about Snips."

"Why? What did he do?"

"You mean you didn't know? Well I heard he was going to convince everyone to vote out Rarity for trying to get him out."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike fell over unconscious.

"Uh, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna need a minute."

"Whatever, just remember to vote Snips out and tell the others.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Screaming Parasprites**

"Welcome team of ten losers." Toad begins. "I wouldn't be standing here to say how sorry I am that you're here, but I'm not because you didn't find my interns for me. Instead, you found a stash of gold coins, MY secret stash of gold coins."

"It wasn't hidden very well." Fluttershy said.

"That's why you're the only person I don't completely hate Fluttershy." Toad said. "You've got spunk."

"Spunk? What is that, some kind of disease?" Spike asks curiously.

"No Spike, just No." Applejack replied.

"Okay then." Toad continues holding a tray of 9 marshmallows. "Here at camp these marshmallows symbolize life. If you don't receive a marshmallow, it's game over and you're out of the competition for good. Which is good because some of my interns are dying from malnourishment, and I can't look over dimwits like you all season. Anyway, the first marshmallow goes to.."

"Applejack."

"Chrysalis."

"Gilda."

"Fluttershy."

"Rarity."

"Discord."

"Spike."

"Blueblood."

"Only one marshmallow left for tonight. Rainbow Dash, the campers of the screaming parasprites feel like you're an untrustworthy member in alliances, yet good at challenges. Snips, the campers think you're a poison to the team and are a greedy, gluttonous, mummy stealing monster." Toad explains. "Okay maybe that's just me. The final marshmallow goes to..."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Rainbow Dash." Toad finished.

"That was too close." Rainbow sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash:** I can't believe I was this close to be eliminated. I mean Rarity is totally out to get me, I just know it. Well, we'll just see who comes out on top.

* * *

"So yeah, due to budget cuts I can't use a bob-omb to blow you up Snips." Toad explains.

"Thank goodness." Snips said.

"So I had my slaves make a fling-of-shame. It should be fun for me, but not so much for you."

"Um Toad, is this thing really safe?" Toad pulls the lever and sends Snips screaming in the air off the island.

"Man, that was really satisfying." Toad smiled. "One down, too many to go. Who will be the next one eliminated? How will Rainbow Dash deal with Rarity breathing down her neck? Will Princess Luna ever stop being so creepy? And how much longer can Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara stand each other? Find out next time on Total...Pony...Island."

* * *

 **That's episode 1, I'll get to work on episode 2. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll get back to you.**

 **One last thing, this time there will be no returns. So if one of your favorite players get eliminated, please don't hate me.**


	3. Where there's a will there's a way up

Episode 3

"Last time on Toadal pony island." Toad announced. "The campers were sent into the forest to find my missing slav- err I mean interns. On the way, Spike awoke a sleeping dragon and the girls of the Killer Misfits got in some heated arguments, mainly Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. In the end, Snips ended up leading his team into my secret gold coin stash instead of the interns. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to Rainbow Dash and Snips. Rainbow Dash was going to get out due to her known treachery throughout the prior seasons, but it was the screw-up Snips who got flung in my awesome new catapult. What do I have in store for the campers? Well I'm not gonna tell you, you'll just have to watch this next episode of TOADAL PONY ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Episode 3: Where there's a will, there's a way up**

"Welcome to your next challenge." Toad began.

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom asked. "We didn't even finish breakfast."

"And that's my problem how?"

"Because it's your responsi-"

"Exactly, it's not."

"You cannot be serious." Trixie muttered.

"Zip it, Trixie." Diamond Tiara snapped. "I don't know what you just said, but it sounded like a complaint."

"Anyway, I was just informed that my coffee machine was broken." Toad said. "I was going to send you all to the junkyard to find me a new one."

"AAAAAAWWWWWW." Everyone groaned.

"But Bobei fixed it, and I'm pretty sure he lost an arm or two trying." Toad continues.

"He only has two anyway." Gilda remarks.

"Which is why I was going to have you go to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve some old arms the sharks ate from my other interns." Toad added.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"But then I realized that I don't care enough about Bobay." Toad says "Then, I realized I was thirsty, but I didn't have my favorite bean to make my favorite drink."

"Which is?" Twilight asks.

"A triple shot super bean expresso." Toad answered.

"That's like the most expensive drink in the bean bean kingdom."Chrysalis points out.

"Yeah, and it costs a whole lot of coins for that drink." Spike added.

"That's why I stole their coffee machine." Toad said.

"What about the beans?" Trixie asks.

"I lost the beans when the series last ended." Toad explains. "But I think there may be one or two beans somewhere on the island."

"So where are the beans anyway?" Discord asked.

"At the top of Mount Toadstone." Toad replies pointing at a large mountain.

"So do you just take every landmark on this island and name it after you?" Diamond Tiara questioned.

"If you have a problem with that, I'm sure you will have a nice conversation with this bob-omb." Toad responded holding up a bob-omb."

* * *

 **Diamond Tiara:** The moment this season is over, Toad is so dead.

* * *

"Um toad." Spike said. "Rarity is not feeling that well from the prison food you made her eat. She needs to lie down until she feels better."

"Too bad I don't care." Toad remarks.

"Is there any medical assistance nearby?"

"There's isn't any, because no one cares."

* * *

"Alright, all you have to do is be the first player to bring me my bean." Toad explains. "The first team to do so wins invincibility, and the other team loses a member tonight. Oh one last thing: those of you with wings and magic can't use them to climb the mountain."

Most players groaned after hearing this.

Spike turns towards his team "Everyone, Rarity and I will be sitting out for this challenge due to her condition she's in."

"Sure whatever, just don't interfere with the challenge." Rainbow Dash replied.

* * *

"Okay misfits, this is our chance to crush them." Diamond instructed. "They voted a member off yesterday, and two players of that team are sitting out. So let me be honest: a farm girl, a shy pegasus, a griffon, and a chaotic being are no threats at all."

"Shouldn't we worry about climbing the mountain." Apple Bloom asked.

"Way ahead of you." Pinkie replied. However, she lost her balance falling right on top of Trixie. "I'm alright."

"Get off of me right now." Trixie said angrily.

* * *

Seeing how high the mountain was, Fluttershy was shaking with fear. "It's too high I can't do it."

"Oh come on." Rainbow Dash face-palmed.

"Just ignore that Rainbow Dash." Applejack called out. "Focus on climbing this mountain."

* * *

Back on the misfit's team, "Ok, so grab his hoof like that." Diamond instructed. "Now link hoofs the other way, I said the other way."

"That language is truly inappropriate." Luna said.

"Well then say one more thing. I dare you princess." A split second later, everyone fell down to the bottom of the mountain.

"Guys, ah was able to see the top of the mountain, and there's only one bean there." Apple Bloom told her team.

"Well why didn't you grab it?" Diamond asked.

"Ah couldn't reach that high." She answered.

"You all need to drop dead right now." Diamond said angrily.

"Great without magic, there's no way we'll get to the top." Trixie said.

"Better start climbing Trixie." Twilight remarks.

"Twilight, you scared me." Apple Bloom told her. "Were you standing there the whole time?"

"Of course."

"Then how come you haven't been doing anything?"

* * *

The parasprites were still working their way to the top. As they were climbing, Applejack fell from the mountain and landed on one of the interns.

"Oh nice job Applejack, Maurice was one of my favorites." Toad remarks.

"I thought you didn't have favorites." Bobay said.

"And I thought you died five minutes ago."

"Guys ah can't go on, I hurt my back." Applejack tells her team.

"Not to worry we've got your back." Discord calls out.

The moment Rainbow Dash reached the top Chrysalis became intimidated by this. "Get back here I am supposed to win this for the team." She said. To everybody's surprise she transformed into a giant dragon letting out a giant roar.

Toad's eyes widened. "Whoa, I did not expect that to happen."

"We need to get outta here." Twilight said.

"Did ya'll hear something?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, just let me grab the bean so we'll win." Rainbow Dash argued.

"NEVER!" The queen shouted.

"Fine you left me no other choice." Rainbow Dash gave a swift kick right at the dragon's nose. The vibration it caused collapsed the mountain in twenty seconds.

Almost everyone on the parasprites' team was in the pile of rubble. To their surprise, the coffee bean fell down and landed beside Blueblood.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Gilda shouted at blueblood. "PICK UP THE STUPID COFFEE BEAN SO WE'LL WIN."

"Um no." Blueblood turns away. "It's filthy, and I'm not getting my hooves dirty picking up a dirty bean."

"Somepony get the bean, we'll win." Apple Bloom instructed.

"Got it." Pinkie said handing the bean over to Toad.

"Congrats to the Killer Misfits again for winning the challenge." Toad announces.

Everyone on the Killer Misfits cheer for their second win in a row.

"As you know Screaming Parasprites." Toad continued. "You will lose another member tonight, meet in the mess hall for dinner, then you will vote someone off."

"We're back." Rarity told her team. "So what happened?"

"We lost again without your help." Rainbow Dash replies.

"I think you all did a terrible job today." Blueblood added.

"Hey nobody asked your opinion." Rainbow remarks.

Chrysalis seeing this gives an evil smile.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Looks like Rainbow Dash is going crazy the fact she's a target this season, and that weakness is something I can take advantage of. They all think Rainbow is bad? Well now they will now feel my wrath. *laughs evilly.*

* * *

Applejack, Discord, Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were outside their cabin deciding who would get voted out tonight.

"Ah say we get rid of Blueblood." Applejack suggested. "He's the reason we lost the challenge, and he cares about his looks than the game."

"I agree, he's too stuck up for this game." Rarity added.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

* * *

 **Bonfire ceremony - Screaming Parasprites**

"Second time guys, very disappointing to see you." Toad says. "You all did quite an awful job on this challenge. Anyway, it's marshmallow time, marshmallows go to..."

"Discord."

"Rarity."

"Applejack."

"Fluttershy."

"Chrysalis."

"Gilda."

"and Rainbow Dash."

"Once again, too close for comfort." Rainbow Dash responds.

"One more marshmallow, but two contestants. One of you spent your time on this island." Toad explains to Spike and Blueblood. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Spike." Toad finished tossing him the final marshmallow.

"What!? You all voted me off?" Blueblood asks stunned.

"All you've done is nothing useful, but only care about yourself." Rainbow says.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Blueblood said. "They don't even know that I was-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Well, now that Blueblood the stuck up is gone only 18 remain." Toad explains. "It doesn't matter how many players are left in the game, it only matters as long as I'm getting a big ol' paycheck. Tune in next time for some more backstabbing action on TOTAL...PONY...ISLAND!"

* * *

 **That's wraps up another chapter. Originally, I was going to get rid of Gilda in this chapter, but in my opinion Blueblood felt like a minor character in this chapter, so I decided to eliminate him on this chapter. Just remember once a player is eliminated, they can't return to the game. I want to make this season very tough for the players. Thank you!**


	4. Boulder Dashed

Episode 4

"Last time on Total Pony Island." Toad announced.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy." Jimmy interrupts.

"Who the heck are you?" Toad asks confused.

"I'm your new co host." He answered.

"WHAT!? I do not need a co-host. What kind of sick joke is this because I'm seriously about to lose it. Where's bobei?"

"Last time on Total Pony Island." Jimmy explains. "Both of the teams climbed the treacherous mount Toadstone to retrieve the bean for Toad's morning coffee. Rarity sat out for the challenge after having that awful food Toad has been giving them. However, Rainbow Dash and Chrysalis had an epic standstill in the end, but it Pinkie Pie who gave her team invincibility. Since Blueblood was so stuck up and annoying the whole team decided to vote him off. What will happen next time?"

"NO, I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Toad cuts him off.

"So what will happen next? And what are the chances Rainbow Dash will dodge another elimination? Also, what is the possibility of me shoving a bomb down Jimmy's throat?" Toad explained.

"No please." He begged. *gags* and *chokes*.

"Find out right now on TOTAL PONY ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Episode 4: Boulder Dashed**

"So that's when I told Twilight: Oh it is not that small." Pinkie says.

"No way." Cheese Sandwich said surprised.

"That was until she cried." Pinkie remarks.

* * *

 **Cheese Sandwich:** Pinkie Pie is so funny, she and I could form an alliance to make it to the finale.

* * *

 **Twilight:** I cannot believe this. On the first day, some ponies actually notice me. Until now, I'm back in the shadows. *sighs*

* * *

The parasprites just came in the mess hall looking very tired: except Spike. "That's why we need secure the cabin, that way Rarity will be safe from any strangers. Also, this camp is dangerous, volcanoes everywhere, giant carnivorous monsters, this needs to stop." Spike complained.

"Oh geez." Rainbow Dash weakly said.

"That dragon kept us up all night with his nonstop talking." Gilda complained.

"I can sense the tension and lack of prevision in your group Rainbow Dash." Luna said. "Also, your stress levels are dangerously unbalanced.

"Really!? I'm perfectly fine captain obvious, and perfectly balanced." Rainbow remarks angrily.

* * *

In the misfits cabin, "I'm bored." Snails complained. "I wish my friend Snips was here."

"How about we-" Trixie then gets cut off.

"No, I don't wanna any play any board games like battleship or monopoly."

Pinkie suddenly gasps "I LOVE PLAYING MONOPOLY!"

"Me too." Cheese said.

"I wanna play too." Sweetie Belle added. "I call the car."

"You imbecile, everypony knows fillies can't even drive." Trixie said.

"Now that's just racist." Apple Bloom replied.

* * *

Somewhere on another part of the island; "No!"

"We're sick of being your slaves." One of the interns said.

"Sí." Another one said.

"We're not sticking around for another season of your sick jokes and twisted challenges." The first one complains.

"Sí."

"We quit, no matter what our contract says we're hijacking your boat and leaving."

"Yeah you treat me like a slave." Bobei argues.

"But you are a slave." Toad said.

"C'mon guys."

Toad chuckles a bit. "They can't leave." Next minute the boat the interns hijacked explodes.

"Um Toad, what just happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well my interns just died, and all my statues are broken, so its time for a challenge." Toad instructs.

"WHAT!?" Discord shockingly said. "I haven't gotten any sleep last night or any food."

"Yeah, none of us hasn't had anything to eat in three days." Fluttershy complains.

"Still don't care." Toad remarks.

"But if we don't have anything decent to eat, then that's not good." Spike insisted. "We need something to eat."

"Yeah, and so does everyone else." Rainbow added.

"Well since my interns died, they just found where I stashed the food on this island." Toad explains.

"Can we have some?" Chrysalis asked.

"Sure." Toad replied

"Thank you."

"IF you win today's challenge." Toad added.

"Seriously!?" Diamond snapped.

* * *

 **Diamond Tiara:** I don't know why I agreed to do another season this show. In my opinion, I think being on the same team as those blank flanks without Silver Spoon by my side is the worst. If I even hear another word from Pinkie, Cheese Sandwich, Princess Luna, or especially those blank flanks I gonna stab everypony with a sharp knife.

* * *

"So what's the challenge?" Rarity asked.

"First is a bowling challenge, where you will each take turns taking a rock and throwing it the furthest." Toad explains. "The team with the most points gets an advantage in the second challenge."

* * *

"Each of you will take turns throwing your smouldering piece of rock into one of five sections." Toad tells the others.

"Uh Toad, don't the Misfits need to sit two ponies out to even the teams." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Oh right." Toad realized. "Sit two people out guys."

"Apple Bloom and Scootaloo will sit out." Diamond suggested.

"Why me?" Apple Bloom asked.

"In case you don't remember, you're terrible at bowling."

"So why am I also sitting out?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Last time we went bowling, you nearly killed somepony." Apple Bloom whispers to her.

"Fair point."

"Now with that settled let's move onto the challenge." Toad said.

 _Lazy Transition..._

"First off with balls of fire is Discord and Snails." Toad announces. "Ready...Set...HURL!"

With a snap of fingers Discord had his rock on 5, and using magic Snails levitated his rock on column 4.

"Up next we have Fluttershy and Princess Luna." Toad announced.

Fluttershy only managed to get her rock on 1. Princess Luna levitated her rock on the farthest column: 5.

"Okay, so the Misfits are in the lead with 9 and the parasprites only have 6." Toad announces. "Next up is Rarity and Cheese Sandwich."

Rarity used her magic and hurled the rock on column 5, and Cheese Sandwich tossed the rock onto 1.

"This team is doing badly right now." Diamond said.

"Okay next up is Diamond Tiara and Rainbow Dash." Toad announced.

"Watch and learn. You could learn a trick or two." Rainbow Dash suggested. She immediately hurled her rock and rebounded off the back landing on column 4.

"Oh my goodness Rainbow Dash, I'm practically shaking with fear." Diamond said sarcastically. She threw her rock and it also rebounded off the back knocking back Rainbow Dash's rock to column 3, and her rock landed on 5.

"Okay the misfits have 15, and the parasprites are falling behind with 14." Toad announces. "Up next is Gilda and Pinkie Pie."

"I'm up against Stinky Pie, this will be easy." Gilda used all her strength hurling the rock, but rebound off the back and headed for Toad knocking him down.

"Ouch, 0 points for that." Toad responds.

Pinkie just tossed her rock landing on column 2.

"Still better than that griffon, so I not gonna complain." Diamond smirks.

"Next is Applejack and Trixie." Toad continued.

Applejack managed to get her rock on 3. On the other hand, Trixie teleported hers onto column 5.

"Up next is Spike and Twilight? Did she even show up?"

"Toad I'm right here." Twilight responded.

"Guess not."

Twilight used her magic hurling the rock on column 4. Spike barely threw his not landing on any columns.

"You can only throw one rock Spike." Toad calls out.

"I did." Spike responded.

"There's one you just threw, and one in the fourth zone, so neither team gets any points." Toad announces. "Last but not least is Chrysalis and Sweetie Belle, right now its the misfits are in the lead with 22, and the parasprites have 17."

"Ugh, it doesn't matter where my rock lands, we're gonna lose." Chrysalis grunted. She immediately teleported hers on column 5.

"Here goes." Sweetie Belle thought. All she did was lightly kick the rock on column 1.

"And with that set the Killer Misfits win the advantage with 23 points."

"Oh great." Rainbow Dash face-palmed, and then gave Spike an angry glare. "This is all your fault."

* * *

"So what's the next challenge?" Scootaloo asks.

"Probably something boring." Rainbow Dash remarks.

"Nice one Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo complimented.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Hmm. That Rainbow Dash is tricky one, she conniving yet cunning. If she's gonna start pulling troops from the other team well then she's got another thing coming.

* * *

"Welcome to the next challenge, for the rest of the day all of you are my servants." Toad announces. "First I want you to fix the statues the interns broke. The Killer Misfits advantage is half of their statue is still intact."

"Wait, so we're all slaves now?" Snails questioned.

"That's right, I can make you do whatever I want."

"No!" Spike said. "There's only one person I'd prefer working with, and that's Rarity."

"Not anymore." Toad replied.

"Somepony do something." Apple Bloom commanded.

"Toad, will you mess with their team?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Okay then, Discord kiss Rainbow Dash." Toad commanded.

"NO!" They both shouted along with Fluttershy and Scootaloo.

"Why did you say no sport?" Rainbow asked Scootaloo.

"Well if that happens, who knows what Discord would do to you." She answered.

"That's enough. As of now you are all MY slaves now." Toad ordered. " That means anyone who's already a slave tto another camper is no longer their slave for the time being."

"Aww, but being a servant to Rarity is my life." Spike said.

"Can we please just get on with the challenge its getting hot out here." Rarity whined.

"Ok, the first team to assemble my statue wins invincibility, and a delicious dinner of actual food." Toad says. "Your time starts now."

"Ok here's the-"

Applejack cuts off Spike "What we all need is a fearless leader."

"In case you forgot, I am the leader." Rainbow reminded her.

"Well I nominate anypony other than you."

"I nominate Discord." Chrysalis said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said shockingly.

* * *

 **Discord:** Well I knew somepony would see that I'm needed here. Especially the part where I'm not only the team leader, but soon I get to pursue Fluttershy. I will so make it to the final 3.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Ugh, of course I don't want that lord of chaos as the team leader, but it's all part of my plan don't you worry now.

* * *

"Let's get building already." Gilda ordered.

"Ugh that's Toad's butt, oh wait that's only a part of his face." Applejack realized.

* * *

 **Gilda:** Oooh burn.

* * *

"Guys this so easy, we've got this so start assembling." Diamond said to her team.

"I can help too." Sweetie Belle said.

"No you and the other blank flanks will just collapse the statue. Go wait over there with that purple thing."

"It's ME! Twilight Sparkle." Twilight angrily grunted.

"I can just use my magic to assemble the statue." Trixie suggested.

"Not so fast." Toad interrupts. "Those of you with magic can't use it for this challenge."

* * *

"Can we whistle while we work?" Spike asked.

"Let's not do that." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Guys we're nearly done, we're right where the Killer Misfits are. We still have a chance to win this." Chrysalis says.

"As team leader, I say we stop working and have Dashie finish this statue." Discord ordered.

"Um there's two things." Fluttershy interrupts. "First, that wouldn't help anything. Second of all, no pony elected you team leader, Rainbow Dash is technically still the leader."

"See? Even Fluttershy thinks I'm the leader." Rainbow said.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I don't what the changeling queen is up to with Discord, but I have a feeling she's up to something. I've got to keep my eye on both of them.

* * *

"Ok we just need to-"

"Everyone look they're almost done." Gilda said pointing to Misfits.

"I was gonna say that." Spike said.

"Come on it's just one more piece guys." Diamond said.

"Wait! We can put the piece on." Sweetie Belle said.

"For the last time don't help us out."

"Hurry! This is the last piece." Chrysalis said.

"Almost got it." Sweetie struggled. "Got it." Next thing she knew the whole statue collapsed.

"Oops." She chuckled nervously.

"Seriously?" Trixie said angrily.

"Got it." Applejack called out.

"Yes we did it." Rainbow said proudly.

"Congratulations, Screaming Parasprites. You guys aren't the worst team for today." Toad said.

"YES!" Gilda proudly said.

"In the mess hall there's a delicious meal of food waiting for you. Also, you don't have to vote anyone off tonight." Toad explains.

Everyone on the Parasprites cheered for their first victory.

Toad then turns to the Misfits "As for you guys, that was awful and I'll see you all at the campfire ceremony shortly.

* * *

Scootaloo was sitting outside her cabin

"Hey kid."

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash."

"Can you do one small favor for me later?"

"Anything for you Rainbow Dash."

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Killer Misfits**

"Okay by the way you all voted it was obviously wanted out. So here we go, since this your first elimination these marshmallows represent-"

"We already know the drill. Just hand out the marshmallows already." Diamond tells Toad.

"Geez keep your tiara on." Toad remarks to Diamond Tiara. "Marshmallows go to..."

"Apple Bloom."

"Cheese Sandwich."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Diamond Tiara."

"Snails."

"Trixie."

"Princess Luna."

"Twilight."

"Yes!" Twilight cheered. "Finally, some recognition."

"Whoever that is." Toad throw the marshmallow on the ground. "Campers the last marshmallow goes to.."

Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gave each other nervous looks being the last two without a marshmallow.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Sc-"

"EVERYBODY STOP!" A voice called out.

Everybody on the Killer Misfits gasped at who that was.

"Spike what are doing?" Twilight asked.

"I don't want play this anymore, I want to leave the island."

"You're quitting?" Toad asks surprisingly.

"Yes, but I think my team would be better off without me." Spike replied. "So where's the exit?"

"Right this way." Toad turns back to the Misfits. "Never mind Killer Misfits, all of you are safe tonight."

"Yes!" Sweetie Belle cheered. Diamond Tiara just gave a low growl.

* * *

"Well I'm sorry you don't feel needed anymore." Toad says to Spike.

"That's alright." Spike said. "I just knew that-"

"I'm just kidding I don't care about your sob story."

"WAIT!" Two voices called out.

"Oh brother." Toad remarks.

"Spikey Wikey. You didn't tell me you were quitting." Rarity said.

"That's okay, I just realized how strong and independent you are. I just know you can win for us." Spike said.

"We'll miss you." Fluttershy said with a sad expression.

"Just remember to-" That was as far as Spike could say before Toad flung him off the island screaming.

Toad laughs "We are really getting rid of some losers now. Find out what Queen Chrysalis is up to."

"Um, what is she up to anyway?" Fluttershy asked.

"Will my interns ever come back to life? And what do I have in store for the contestants tomorrow? Find out next time on TOTAL PONY ISLAND!" Toad announces before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry to any Spike fans, but it was a tough call.**

 **Also, I decided to throw in a reference from 'The Cutie Pox.'**

 **Let me know who you want to win, and what you think of the story.**


	5. In your dreams

Episode 5

"Last time on Total Pony Island." Toad began. " My group of interns quit, so the campers did my bidding for me. Some of them sucked, but the Killer Misfits were the worst team of all. Due to Sweetie Belle collapsing the statue, she was going to get voted out. However, Spike quit the game because he thinks he wasn't needed saving Sweetie Belle. Are Rarity and Fluttershy really safe? Will Scootaloo ever get over Rainbow Dash? And will Twilight ever come out of the shadows? If you thought the last challenge was bad, then the next challenge is going to be a nightmare. So stay tuned to the next episode of TOTAL PONY ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Episode 5: In your dreams.**

It was the middle of the night everyone was asleep and some were having dreams.

"No please stay away, I'll give you the mansion back just stay away." Twilight murmured.

"Why yes I am The Great and Powerful Trixie." She muttered.

Siren wails.* "Meet me in the main lot immediately, it's time for your next challenge." Toad says on the loudspeaker.

"Oh come on, its one in the morning." Apple Bloom complained.

 _Lazy Transition..._

"Welcome to your next challenge." Toad said.

"At one in the morning." Fluttershy asked still looking tired.

"I was in the middle of my beauty sleep." Rarity complains.

"Well this challenge is a sleeping challenge." Toad explains. "A few seasons back, I raided Ludwig's lab last season and stole a bunch of devices. One of them being 'The Dream-a-Tron 3000'." Toad said.

"What does it do?" Luna asked.

"It enhances my dreams tenfold, so anyone can go inside my dream." Toad answers.

"I could've easily go inside your dreams without that device." Luna says to Toad.

"Yeah, but it's better this way. Your challenge is to go inside my dream and destroy the nightmares I've been having for days. The first pony to do so wins invincibility for their team."

"I feel like there's a catch to this challenge, it seems too straightforward." Diamond said with a suspicious look.

"Well of course there's always a catch to everything. There's alway a catch." Discord added.

"Ooh I love races." Sweetie Belle randomly said.

"So do I." Pinkie agreed.

* * *

 **Pink** **ie Pie:** I can't believe Sweetie Belle and I have something in common. *gasps* It's like we're soulmates or something.

* * *

"The catch is you can die in the dream world without dying in the real world." Toad explains.

"What's a wonderful catch." Apple Bloom sarcastically said.

"However, -"

"Let me guess, there's more." Apple Bloom asks.

"If you die in a dream world, you will wake up and the challenge will be over for you. Everyone ready?"

"No we haven't even had any breakfast." Rainbow Dash complains.

"Zap away Bobei." Toad ordered.

Everypony found themselves in the dream world. Trixie looks around "Where are we anyway?"

"Inside my dreams, this challenge is so on." Toad said over the loudspeaker.

"Hustle everypony." Diamond ordered.

"*gasps* we should head to the dreamy lava plains." Pinkie suggested.

"I'm in too." Cheese Sandwich agreed.

"Let's go." Scootaloo said.

"Hello? The objective is to find the nightmare and stay alive." Diamond said to her team, but everyone already left except Sweetie Belle.

"I never thought you would be the smartest of the bunch." Diamond said to Sweetie Belle.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go explore the dreamworld. Bye." Sweetie Belle walked off.

* * *

"Okay everyone, I say we split up and search for this nightmare." Discord suggested.

"Um discord, you do realize you're not the leader." Fluttershy said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to do what he suggested." Rainbow agreed. "It will save time and we'll cover more ground."

"I'll go by myself if anyone doesn't mind." Chrysalis offered.

"Yeah sure whatever." Rainbow said ignoring.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** You know after what Toad said the previous episode, Rarity and I need to keep a close eye on the changeling queen. There's must be something she's up to.

* * *

"So Pinkie want to form an alliance?" Cheese Sandwich asks.

"Of course." Pinkie replied.

"Wahoo bomb party!" Sweetie Belle cheered throwing bombs around.

"Watch where you're-" Diamond warned, but got struck by bomb.

"Well at least she hit something useful." Trixie said. "Now please STOP throwing those bombs." Sweetie Belle stopped throwing the bombs and they vanished away.

"I will keep on going to find this nightmare." Luna said. "My senses tell me it's lurking nearby, so I need somepony to accompany me."

"I'll go." Twilight volunteered.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait you know I exist?"

"Of course."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Your spirit tells everyone you don't want to exist. Therefore, you literally blend in with the surroundings. The moment you stop being a coward of your own shadow, then your true identity will be-"

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Twilight shouted.

* * *

"Come on Gilda, you can be with us for awhile." Applejack suggested.

"Really?" Gilda said with an unsure look.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I don't know if we should include Gilda. But if its to get rid of the changeling queen, then maybe we should ask her.

* * *

 **Gilda:** Hmm... its a little weird these two ponies ask me to hang out with them. But I've got my eyes on both them.

* * *

Rarity comes out of hiding "Well now that the griffon is gone I can have some peace quiet."

"There's no time for that, we've got to destroy those nightmares. Let's go." Rainbow Dash tells Rarity. Both of them left the room, but after they left a dark hole appears and out pops a giant dark hand.

* * *

"So what's your deal Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"I haven't made any deals Twilight Sparkle." Luna replies.

"No I mean what's going on?"

"That is quite the question, the sky."

Twilight sighed.

"Follow me." Luna commanded. "I can sense the nightmare nearby."

Fluttershy fell from behind a tree, then stood back up. "Oh hi Twilight."

"Hi Fluttershy," Twilight responded. "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Yes, shouldn't you be?" Luna asks giving a suspicious look.

"Of course, but I wanted to take a walk, and think about yesterday." Fluttershy answered. "I feel pretty bad about Spike quitting the game last night because he was upset."

"I feel bad too, I wish we could help, but we're on different teams." Twilight said.

"I know but its alright. See you later." Fluttershy said before flying off.

"That was strange." Twilight said still confused.

"That's because it wasn't Fluttershy." Luna responded.

"What?"

"It was Chrysalis, I can sense it. She is nothing but trouble. If she's going to take the forms of the others, then we won't be able to trust anypony. Come Twilight Sparkle, we must win this challenge and warn the parasprites of the queen's evil treachery."Luna explains.

Little did they know, Chrysalis heard everything behind a tree still in Fluttershy's form, then her eyes turned green. "Oh we'll see about that." She said in her normal voice. *laughs evilly*

"You'll see about what?" A voice said.

"Eek. Oh its just you Apple Blossom." Chrysalis said disguising her voice as Fluttershy.

"It's Apple Bloom." She corrected.

"Sorry, this dream does go to your head." Fluttershy replied.

"Ah want to if you and Rarity are okay after Spike left the island."

"Yes, sure he was nice, but we've been neglecting him yesterday. I still feel terrible he quit, but he was a nice guy."

"Okay, but if you need anything, I'll be here if you want to talk."

"Okay." Fluttershy said.

* * *

"Does anyone have something to eat?" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"You bet I do. I just found a nice big fridge full of food." Pinkie replies holding up a safe. However, she lost control and the safe fell right on top him.

"You do realize you just killed him." Trixie said.

"Oops." Pinkie nervously said.

"That wasn't very smart, and coming from me that's saying something." Snails replied. Just then, a giant hand pulled Snails in a pipe and he disappeared too.

"Well wasn't very nice." Pinkie remarks. "Right Cheese?"

No answer.

"Right Trixie?"

Still no answer.

* * *

"So I officially declare this the first parasprites mini alliance." Rainbow Dash declared.

"There are three things wrong with this." Rarity complained. "One: you can't stand us. Second, this alliance might fall apart. Lastly, WHY?"

"Well I don't mind being in a alliance." Discord said. "With Rainbow Dash, no. Plus, I could control this alliance anyway."

"Never mind I prefer another alliance over this one." Rarity remarks.

"So, the first one we need to vote off is Fluttershy." Rainbow decreed.

"Not happening, I'm out of this alliance." Discord said.

Rarity gasps "Why her, she the nicest mare on this team."

"So now that you're in my alliance now." Rainbow Dash began.

"We aren't." Rarity interrupted.

"You need to protect me from the nightmares and the dangers to keep me alive in this challenge. Onward." She doesn't know that more shadowy hands appear behind her.

"Where's Discord?"

"Doing what's right leaving you alone to defend yourself." Rarity replies.

* * *

The fake Rainbow Dash transformed back into Chrysalis. "Well it was worth a shot. It did work in the first season."

* * *

"Trixie, what is in here?" Pinkie asked pointing to a cave. "Hello?"

"Stop, you could wake up whatever is in there." Trixie warned her.

"Is it someone's home?"

"Yes, you're just so perceptive. Want a medal for your achievement?" Trixie asks sarcastically.

"I've got tons of medals." Scootaloo said.

A robotic bunny hopped out of one of the nightmare holes.

"Awww, so cute." Pinkie says.

"Can I keep it?" Sweetie Belle begged.

"Where are you all coming from?" Trixie asked confused.

The robotic rabbit showed its glowing red eyes and two nightmare hands popped out. Pinkie Pie and Trixie got out there right away, but both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got grabbed by them and they both were dead as well.

* * *

"Okay we're lost." Gilda admitted.

"Well we could go back the way came." Fluttershy suggested. "Right Applejack?"

Applejack couldn't hear anything around her, she was busy listening to the hallucination of Spike.

"Miss you." Spike said.

"Please promise you won't leave us again." Applejack begged.

"Pinkie promise, and I also need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I l-"

"Applejack can we please leave?" Fluttershy asks snapping her back in real life.

"Sorry sugarcube, I can't leave now."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Spike."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "But he isn't here."

"He's in my imagination."

"She's right, but I'll be cheering for you all anyway, and beware of Chrysalis."

* * *

 **Applejack:** Wait. How does Spike know about Chrysalis? He's not even here anymore. I think she might be up something, and I'm gonna find out.

* * *

 **Princess Luna:** I decided to send a message to the parasprites to ensure Queen Chrysalis's treachery. I just hope the meeting wasn't to emotional to overshadow the warning I gave them. Time is short.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Rainbow asks just coming in.

"Seriously? We just saw you three minutes ago." Rarity replies. "Where were you?"

Another shadowy hand popped out behind Discord. Rainbow Dash wanted to say something, but just kept quiet. Rarity also said nothing just gave a scared expression.

"What?" He asks. The giant hand crushed his head killing discord too.

"WHAT THE HAY! How do we kill THAT?" Rainbow shockingly said still frightened.

"I don't know." Rarity replied. "This has to be the WORST...POSSIBLE...THING!"

More and more shadowy hands began popping out everywhere.

"There's too many of them." Rarity said shaking with fear.

"Attention everyone." Toad says on the loudspeaker. "The nightmares seem to be multiplying one after another. Evacuate the dreamworld immediately, if the nightmares take over the dreamworld, you'll be trapped forever. So find the nearest object and smash your heads on it." The dream demon lets out a evil laugh before disappearing.

"You heard the man on the loudspeaker, smash your heads" Pinkie said. Without warning she just threw Trixie against a pipe killing her too. "Wahoo, 1,000 points." She cheered.

"Well y'all heard what he said. We've got to kill ourselves." Applejack suggested.

"NO!" Fluttershy shrieks. "I don't wanna die." She flew off leaving Applejack and Gilda behind.

A lot of hands appear around the earth pony and griffon, and then both of them died too.

Rainbow Dash jumps into a pipe trying to escape. Rarity followed her, but she sunk in a hole, so she's gone too.

"Girls, we need to get outta here." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"How?" Apple Bloom asked. "I really don't wanna kill anypony."

"I don't either." Fluttershy agreed. "I don't wanna die here."

"Wait." Apple Bloom realized. "Where's Princess Luna?"

"Right here." She responded.

"Great now lets get out of here." Rainbow said.

"Hold it." Her voice changed. "Nopony is allowed to leave." Princess Luna transforms into her evil self: Nightmare Moon.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" Everyone shouted. A large house dropped from the sky on the five ponies: including Nightmare Moon.

"Everypony, we must leave the-" Luna paused realized she was left in the dreamworld, and everyone left.

* * *

Back in the real world, Toad wakes up from the dream. "Welcome back everyone."

"That was very, very scary." Fluttershy said.

"Not as scary as Discord over there." Snails added.

"He does have a point." Discord said.

"Ah hope we never do that ever again." Apple Bloom said still looking terrified.

"Anyway, the screaming parasprites win again, and they can go back to sleep." Toad says.

"Good, I need my beauty sleep." Rarity said leaving with her team.

"That reminds me, WHAT THE HAY WHAT THAT ALL ABOUT PRINCESS LUNA." Apple Bloom shouted.

"I can assure to you all in the dream realm there was a ploy by-"

"Good night guys." Toad calls out to the parasprites.

"Good night." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Not you Sweetie Belle."

"It wasn't I who imprisoned you in the dreamworld." Luna said.

"Well then who was it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Time's up. Let's get this elimination over with, so I can hit the hay." Toad says.

"Actually you can do right now amigo." Bobei said smirking. He turns the dream-a-tron on knocking Toad in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Killer Misfits**

"Wahoo we get marshmallows." Pinkie cheers.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Bobei asks. "Oh here they are. Okay primera, the pony that receives a marshmallow can continue on Total Pony Island, or should I say Bobei's Pony Island."

"So like you're in charge now?" Diamond asked.

"As long as señor Toad is in the dreamworld, I Bobei have complete control of the show."

"Whatever." Diamond Tiara remarks.

"Anyway.."

"Señor Snails."

"Scootaloo."

"Apple Bloom."

"Miss Pinkie Pie."

"Yeah, I'm a miss now." Pinkie said.

"Cheese Sandwich."

"Diamond Tiara."

"Trixie."

"Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight had a worried expression. "Oh no Princess Luna."

"It is fine Twilight." Luna said. "If it is my time, then it's my time."

"Last marshmallow goes to.."

Sweetie Belle was feeling nervous about being on the chopping block again. On the other hand, Princess Luna didn't look nervous one bit.

"Sweetie Belle." Bobei finished giving her the final marshmallow.

"I knew my time has come." Luna said. "If I have been eliminated, it means I must be needed elsewhere. Stay true to yourself Twilight Sparkle, I'll never forget you." Princess Luna disappears into the sky leaving the island for good.

"That was anticlimactic." Diamond said. "You are the worst at this Bobei."

"Sí, Sí I am, I'll go awake señor Toad." Bobei said.

"At least finish off the episode first genius." Diamond reminded him.

"Oh, tune in next time what happen to the rest of the campers. How mad will Toad be since I trapped him in his own nightmare? Who will be the next camper gone? And what will be in store for the Killer Misfits? Tune in next time for ISLA DEL DRAMA." Bobei frantically explained.

"Still pretty terrible." Diamond said.

* * *

 **First of all, no one really died, it was just a dream simulation.**

 **Also, I added a Nightmare Moon cameo for this chapter only.**

 **Sorry about eliminating Princess Luna, I could tell most of you like her.**

 **Leave a comment or question you have about this chapter.**


	6. The Deep, Dark, Dangerous Sea

Episode 6

"*yawns* Last time on Total Pony Island." Toad began.

"You know this is called Total Pony Island Returns right?" A familiar voice pointed out. "You keep saying Total Pony Island, but you leave out the 'returns' part, that's the most important part.

"I blew you up two episodes ago." Toad said to Jimmy.

"Contract, remember?" Jimmy reminded.

"I never let you sign a contract."

"Nope, I stole one and I signed it."

"That is literally the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"So will you let me co-host?"

"Co-host!? *laughs* No. You can be my intern until my others respawn with extra lives. Now that you signed one of my contracts, I can harass and humiliate you 100 times over and you can't do anything about it."

"Oh what fun this is going to be. I get to work alongside with the famous Toad."

"Thanks but aren't you supposed to be unhappy about that?"

"I can't help it you're my idol."

"Get out of my shot." Toad knocks him away with the hammer he keeps on him. "Last time, the campers were sent into my dreams to destroy the nightmare. However, the nightmares became risky and dangerous and started multiplying. In the end, Chrysalis posed as Princess Luna's evil counterpart: Nightmare Moon, and that ultimately framed Princess Luna for the loss of the challenge, and she was voted off the island.

"What about Twilight?" Jimmy reminded. "You didn't mention her at all."

"Who's Twilight anyway?" Toad asked ignoring that question. "Anyway, which pony will be the next one eliminated? So stay tuned, we've got more child brutality coming to you live on TOTAL PONY ISLAND!"

"Returns." Jimmy added.

* * *

 **Episode 6: The Deep, Dark, Dangerous Sea.**

All the players were in the mess hall having breakfast.

"I cannot believe we all barely got any sleep since the previous challenge. This is like so making me mad." Diamond Tiara complains.

"Not that I'm agreeing with Diamond." Apple Bloom implies. "But we did lose because of Princess Luna."

"I'm not so sure everypony." Twilight chimes in. "She really did try to warn us all about something."

"Hi Twilight, didn't see you there." Apple Bloom realized.

"That's alright." Twilight said.

* * *

 **Twilight:** Now that I know Princess Luna has faith in me, I'm positive that I can make it to merge with all my friends. Still I'm surprised me and friends are still in the game. It's time to pull myself out of the shadows. I can do this.

* * *

Sweetie Belle looks at the food in front of her "This stuff isn't good as it was from the dreamworld."

"Shut it and just eat it." Diamond snapped at her.

"Hey! Leave her out this." Scootaloo said. " She's only a filly."

"So are you." Diamond said back to her.

"You a filly too." Trixie added.

"Shut it Trixie. Nopony cares what you even say."

Trixie gives Diamond Tiara an angry glare.

* * *

 **Trixie:** How dare she insult The Great and Powerful Trixie.

* * *

On the parasprites side, "That's what I'm saying AJ. You, me, Rarity, and Fluttershy all vote off Gilda next no matter what." Rainbow Dash implied.

"Oh no, there's no way we're keeping that changling on our team, she nothin' but a snake in the grass. I want her gone next." Applejack suggested.

"Fine, we'll vote off the changling queen after Gilda's gone." Rainbow insisted.

"No deal. You are crazy if you think I'm agreeing to that deal." Applejack replied.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** So as if the princess of the night wasn't my only problem. I have Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity targeting me next, which they might do because they have the numbers. If we lose again, I'm going home, but I can't convince everyone else to vote those three off the island they're too well liked. So I'll just wait and then strike them at a low point. Who even knows when that's gonna happen?

* * *

"Discord I know we normally don't see eye to eye a lot, but would you mind working with me, Rarity, and Applejack to vote off Chrysalis if we lose the next challenge?" Fluttershy asks.

"Anything for you Fluttershy." Discord answers.

"Anything for you my sweet." Trixie mockingly said. "So sickening."

"Ohhh. Somepony's jealous. Somepony's jealous." Pinkie gloated.

"Shut up. No one asked you." Trixie replied.

* * *

 **Trixie:** That pink one is driving me insane by the minute. I am not sure how much more of this I can take.

* * *

"So what do we do now that we're down a member?" Twilight asked.

"So what do we do now that we're down a member?" Scootaloo repeated.

Twilight just face-hoofed.

"Win, obviously." Diamond Tiara responded. "I mean what kind of dumb question is that?"

"You know maybe we just need a break." Snails suggested. "We've been overworked by these challenges and I'm tired. Especially, since I don't have my friend Snips to keep me going, it's getting boring."

A very loud noise shook the entire island surprising everyone.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked getting confused.

"What's goin on Toad?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Yeah what is going on?" Scootaloo repeated.

"As I said before, after my season went on another hiatus, the island got inhabited by monsters. Bobei needs to cross the ocean to get new interns, but the ocean became occupied by a sea monster." Toad explains.

"Monster?" Fluttershy shrieked.

"That's right." Toad said. "That's why today's challenge will be taking out the sea monster."

"Well why can't you go kill it?" Applejack asked.

"Because I'm too beautiful." Toad responded. "I'm going to provide each team with a super bomb gun that can shoot in any direction. However, it can only be used once."

"This is a new one on me." Twilight said.

"The first team to destroy the monster wins invincibility." Toad finishes.

The noise is heard once again, but everyone is on the dock this time.

"Whoa, that must be a giant fish." Chrysalis said.

"You know he never said it was a fish." Applejack reminded her.

"Excuse me, but no one even asked you what it was." She didn't have time to react the moment Applejack shoved in the water. Chrysalis let out a low growl at the earth pony.

* * *

 **Applejack:** I know what you're all thinking, but she was so asking for it.

* * *

"C'mon guys we can't waste time." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I think I'll stay here." Rarity said still shaking.

"What are you waiting for? Just get in the water." Rainbow commanded.

"I can't." Rarity hesitated. "I don't want my mane to get ruined again."

"Seriously?!" Rainbow face hoofed. "You're the one that has the bomb gun, so you need to be the shooter."

"Fine you take it." Rarity insisted handing the bomb over to Rainbow Dash.

Toad pops in "Not so fast, whoever I gave the gun to, they're also the shooter."

"You never said that." Rainbow Dash argued.

"I know. Later." Toad replies.

"I have your coffee Toad." Jimmy said, but didn't see a small puddle in front of him and slipped spilling hot coffee on himself. "*screams* it burns, but it's so good because it's Toad's coffee."

"Oh brother." Toad remarks.

"Alright, we can easily do this challenge since I have a lot of swimming experience." Pinkie insisted.

"Nobody even cares about that." Diamond replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she does have a point." Trixie said agreeing. "If I even go underwater, I'll float because of cape."

"Then take your stuff off." Diamond suggested.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Trixie:** The Great and Powerful Trixie NEVER takes off her cape.

* * *

"How about I try?" Scootaloo asks.

"I don't think so. Pinkie was givin the gun, and you can't shoot it because we're too young.

"Well, you all can strategize all you want." Snails said. "I'm taking a walk in the forest, then I'm gonna take a nap."

"No." Diamond said stopping him. "You're going to help out or so help me."

"Nope, I prefer my idea."

"Why you." Diamond Tiara grabbed a piece of the dock whacking him on the head rendering him unconscious

"Hey! No one beats up my campers except for me." Toad protested angrily.

"Medic." Apple Bloom called out.

Toad walks over to Snails still unconscious. "So, I guess Snails must mandatorily sit out this challenge. As a result, I'm giving him immunity if you all lose."

"Nice job Diamond." Scootaloo remarks.

* * *

"Leave this to me." Chrysalis insisted.

"Oh no you don't." Rainbow said.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash:** I'm not stupid, I saw what that changeling did to Princess Luna. I saw her shapeshift and she framed her. But now I know how dangerous she is, better her than me.

* * *

"Psst, Fluttershy." Apple Bloom whispers.

"Yes Apple Bloom?" She responded back.

"I just wanna know how everything is goin."

"It's okay, other than Rarity refusing to go in the water."

"Not to be rude, but how have you two been holding up since Spike left?"

"It's a little quiet with him gone, but Rarity still misses him."

"Alright, but I don't trust Discord or Chrysalis for some reason. If you need anything."

"I'll ask you if I need something."

Apple Bloom returns back to her team.

"What was that?" Chrysalis asks behind her.

"Eek. You scared me."

"WHAT was that?"

"What was?"

"I saw you talking to that little one."

"Her name is Apple Bloom."

"Talking to the enemy are you?"

"None of your business." Applejack chimes in. "If we lose, you will be goin home tonight queenie. Hope you enjoy the last few hours on this here island." Both Applejack and Fluttershy leave her.

As soon as they left, she gave a devious smile. "Oh I'll enjoy them alright."

* * *

"I'll just use a spell to win this." Trixie suggested.

"So can I." Twilight added.

"Hivle waggle sea of green, conjure us a submarine." Both unicorns chanted. Right on cue, a submarine appeared landing in the water.

"Hey that isn't fair." Chrysalis complains. "Toad do something."

There was no answer. Toad was fast asleep in a tent, on the beach.

Chrysalis growls angrily.

"Hop in everypony." Trixie instructs.

"I'll stay up here and keep watch." Apple Bloom said.

"Alright, we'll be back up shortly with immunity." Twilight said.

"Oh my, we need to move they're in the water already." Fluttershy told her team.

"I can handle this." Chrysalis told her team. She dives into the water leaving the others behind.

"Hey she can't go underwater alone. Also, she didn't bring the bomb gun." Applejack stated.

Underwater, the changeling queen reached the bottom and swam after the submarine. As soon as she reached the sub, she spots Scootaloo by the window. She decided to take advantage of this and took Rainbow Dash's form.

She knocks on the window getting the orange filly's attention.

"Hi Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad to see you."

"Yeah same here." The fake Rainbow Dash replied. "You wouldn't mind if borrow the bomb gun for awhile do you?"

"But my team will-"

"It'll be for second."

Scootaloo looks around makes sure nopony's watching then gives the bomb gun to Chrysalis.

"Thank you." She said swimming away. After that, she took the form of the sea kraken in front of the Misfits.

"HOLY CELESTIA. WHAT IS THAT?" Twilight shouted.

"Pinkie shoot it." Diamond commanded.

"I don't have the gun because Scootaloo lost it." Pinkie responded.

"SCOOTALOO!" Diamond shouted.

"*laughs nervously* Oops, slipped." Scootaloo nervously said.

Chrysalis tosses the Misfits' submarine out of the water, and changed back into her original form. She carefully aimed at the sea monster's cave. A blooper comes out and its eyes widened when a bomb immediately blew it up.

KA-BOOM!

Apple Bloom saw the submarine coming down on her, and got crushed by the sub with the Misfits out of their submarine.

Chrysalis resurfaced from the water. "Don't worry guys, we won."

Toad cuts in "She's right, the Screaming Parasprites are victorious again."

Diamond Tiara gets mad and glares at Pinkie. "You are so dead Pinkie."

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Killer Misfits**

At the campfire, all players were there. Apple Bloom was bandaged up on her head and her front hooves. Diamond Tiara only had her head bandaged. Snails had his head rested on a pillow with his bandaged head.

"Well that wasn't your best performance guys." Toad says to the team.

"That's because I didn't have the zappy gun." Pinkie complained.

"Is that a new type of gum?" Sweetie Belle curiously asks."What flavors does it come in?"

"Going DOWN!" Diamond screams.

"Okay, the first mushy marshmallow goes to.."

"Cheese."

"Snails, because you put him in coma Diamond Tiara." Toad said.

"Sweetie Belle."

"Apple Bloom."

"Twilight. Oh wait gotta remember to take her off the roster." Toad thought.

"Trixie."

"Only two more marshmallows, but there's three of you left." Toad says. "The next marshmallow goes to...Diamond Tiara."

"That's what I thought." She angrily said. Only Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo are left.

"...and the last one goes to."

""

""

""

""

""

""

* * *

 **Cheese Sandwich:** I can't let Pinkie leave, we formed an alliance with Twilight. Plus, it wasn't her fault we lost, even I know that.

* * *

""

""

""

""

"Pinkie Pie." Toad finishes.

"Wahoo snack time." Pinkie cheers.

* * *

"Sorry Scootaloo, but your time on this island is over." Toad said to the orange filly. "Good ridance."

"Can I say something before I go?" Scootaloo requested.

"Sure."

"Tell Rainbow Dash that I-" Scootaloo screams as the catapult flings her off the island.

"I lied, no one gets the last word except me."

"and me." Jimmy added.

"Ugh." Toad grunted. "What is Rainbow Dash plot next? And what tricks does Chrysalis have up her sleeve? How many more people will Diamond Tiara despise? Will I ever scratch off this Twilight character? Find out next time on TOTAL PONY ISLAND!"

"Returns." Jimmy added.

* * *

 **So sorry, but the CMC are down a member now.**

 **Callback: Episode 4 that was Chrysalis in Rainbow Dash's form.**

 **Once again, sorry for any Scootaloo fans, but it's a hard season.**


	7. Crampture the flag fortress

Episode 7

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns." Toad began. "The campers went on an underwater suicide mission. Apple Bloom tried to be annoying by helping out Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle even poured out her worthless feelings. A few episodes back, Chrysalis told Scootaloo to uphold her deal, and that sent the Killer Misfits to elimination. In the end, the cutie mark crusaders lost their friend Scootaloo: who got eliminated last episode. Thank goodness she's gone. Only 15 left, can the remaining players anticipate what I'm gonna do to them? No, of course they can't, but that's what makes this job fun. Stay tuned for Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 7: Crampture the flag fortress**

Outside the cabin, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are having another conversation.

"Seriously Applejack this can work out." Rainbow tells Applejack. "You, me, and Fluttershy can target Gilda and send her packing in seconds. It's a perfect plan, now's our chance to do it."

"Oh no, this is the last time I'm telling you this: I'm not voting for Gilda." Applejack replies.

"Why?!"

"We talked about this." The cowgirl answers walking off.

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah don't know what it is about Dash that makes her so persistent. *sighs*

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oh come on, I don't understand why Applejack won't off Gilda, it's a fullproof plan. Sure I can't trust that changeling queen and needs to go next. But I have a feeling Gilda is trying to target me next. I just hope Toad does a double elimination, so that I can get rid of two losers at once.

* * *

Applejack enters her cabin and finds Rarity and Fluttershy. "Uh guys, ah think we need to vote off Chrysalis next."

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asks.

"Well, Applejack and I just don't trust her." Fluttershy responded.

"I know, how did she even win the challenge without the gun Rarity was supposed to use?" Applejack still looks perplexed.

"You don't suppose she had a backup plan, do you? Rarity implies.

"What if she's planning to get rid of us next?" Fluttershy worries.

"Then lets all enjoy our time while we still can." Applejack insists.

"Why do you think we'll lose this time?" Rarity questions.

"Because Applejack and I are gonna throw this challenge." Fluttershy answered.

* * *

 **Rarity:** I simply cannot believe Fluttershy would say that. She and Applejack really despise that horrid creature.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** Ever since Spike left, I think I was gonna have a chance of winning this, but not with that scary queen around. She needs to leave now, and if throwing a challenge is the way to do it, then I'm willing to give a try.

* * *

"Come on Sweetie Belle lets play some ball." Pinkie offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Sweetie Belle said.

"Would you two knock it off already?" Diamond snaps.

"Oooh how about pretending to mummies instead?" Pinkie thought. "Grrr, I'm a scary mummy and I'm gonna eat your brains."

Sweetie Belle decided to play along with it. ""AAAAHHHH! MUMMY!" She runs off not seeing Diamond Tiara completely knocking her over.

In the mess hall, Trixie was having a chat with Snails.

"I say we vote off Diamond Tiara. She is seriously starting to become a pain to us.

"Yeah, just don't tell her about it." Snails said.

"Would you just focus?" Trixie raised her voice. "If the other teammates find out you do nothing but just be lazy, then you could be the one leaving."

"Okay." He said leaving.

Apple Bloom approaches Twilight "How's everythin goin Twilight?"

"Oh hi Apple Bloom." She greeted. "I didn't think you know I existed."

"For some reason, you don't blend in with the shadows anymore."

"This is great, I'm finally known."

"So are you in Trixie's alliance?"

"Well we still don't stand each other, but if it'll get rid of Diamond Tiara then count me in."

"Cool. Welcome to the team."

* * *

 **Twilight:** It feels so great to be noticed on this team. Now I can pull my weight and show the others I can be just as useful. Twilight fans, here I come.

* * *

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Toad says on the loudspeaker.

Everyone complains after hearing that.

"Hey stop complaining. I practically give you food around here."

"Do we really need to make another joke about how bad the food is? " Trixie asks sarcastically.

"Just as much as we need to break the fourth wall."

"Wahoo." Pinkie cheers. "Fourth wall has been broken."

We now see both teams in the forest meeting Toad. "Today's challenge is Capture the flag."

"Boring." Discord replies.

"..with guns." Toad added.

"Sweet." Gilda smirks.

"Each team will have a world base. The objective is to prevent your flag from being taken by the other team. In your base you have a large supply of weapons and ammo. Guard your flag at all costs, if its stolen and brought to the other base, your team loses. Also, if you die, you'll be sent to the rest zone until someone presses the release button sending all the dead back to life back on their team." Toad thoroughly explains.

"Uh what do you mean by world bases?" Applejack asks.

"These." Toad answered. "Hit it Jimmy."

"Aye eye captain." He responded. Pulls one lever, but nothing happens. "Oops wrong lever." So he pulls the second one teleporting them to their world bases.

"These are world bases." Toad explains. "The Killer Misfits have the dry desert base. While the screaming parasprites have the sherbet ice base."

"Please tell me this ice won't break." Rarity asks shaking.

"Relax Rarity, it's thick enough to hold us all." Applejack assured her.

"Okay then, I will transfer you to your world zones, and on the horn you go." Toad instructs.

"But what if-"

Twilight was cut off by the horn going off.

In the ice territory, "Come on you guys, let's break open this thing just like the other times I do stuff like this." Gilda said right before everyone started glaring at her.

"We're just gonna ignore that." Rainbow Dash said. She opens the crate, but to their surprise, the box was EMPTY.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert region, "I wonder what we got." Pinkie thought

The crate opens up revealing a whole lot of weapons and guns.

* * *

"Not to worry everyone." Rainbow assured. "We've got a powerful chaotic being on our side."

"Hey I resent that." Discord angrily replied.

"That wasn't an insult." Fluttershy reminded him. "We just need to hide our flag, so we don't lose."

"I got this." Gilda volunteered then flew off with the flag.

* * *

"We need to devise a plan to steal the flag." Trixie thought.

"How about the weapons!?" Pinkie suggests

"Can we please solve this without violence?" Apple Bloom begged.

"But don't you like guns?" Pinkie asks curiously.

"It's dangerous and my big sister will never let me use one."

"Seriously everypony this is war. Survival of the fittest. Get your flanks in gear." Diamond commanded.

"Diamond Tiara, you can't just barge in here and expect everything to be a walk in the park." Apple Bloom implied.

"Well then everypony grab a gun and lets go." Diamond ordered.

* * *

Back to the ice territory, Gilda finally places a flag no one can find it. "Perfect." She thought.

"So who's gonna be our spies?" Rainbow asks.

"I'll do it." Chrysalis stepped up.

Applejack became suspicious, "Oh no you don't, choose me Rainbow Dash."

"No, me."

Rainbow Dash was getting irritated. "You know what, why don't you both go."

"But that leaves me, Rarity, Discord, and yourself to protect the flag." Fluttershy reminded her.

"Not exactly, Discord can stay back with you and Rarity. That way, you can shout out if the other team is approaching."

"Will do" Discord replies.

* * *

"Okay we need a plan to defeat the parasprites." Diamond Tiara instructs.

"Oooh maybe we can send a starter for a sign." Pinkie thought.

Diamond Tiara just gave a blank expression. "Somepony please shoot me, shoot me now."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie responds.

Her eyes widened, "No, no wait Pinkie don't-" Diamond got cut off getting shot, and she was sent to the jail cell.

"In that case, you, you, and you come with me." Trixie said pointing to Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Apple Bloom. "The rest of you stay behind and guard the flag."

They didn't realize that Applejack and Chrysalis were watching behind a cactus.

"I'll go ahead." Chrysalis offered.

"Oh no ya don't." Applejack said stopping her.

"What is your problem farm girl?"

"The problem is I know you're responsible Princess Luna and Scootaloo's eliminations."

Chrysalis thought about that then came clean. "Well that is true."

"Ah knew it, if we lose, you are SO leaving this island."

"You might want to rethink that."

"Why should I?"

"Despite my evil deeds, you and I are two of the strongest members of this team. You and I can control this game and vote off the dangerous players.

"Such as?"

"I don't know maybe...Rainbow Dash."

"Or maybe Discord."

"Or Rainbow Dash."

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah can't believe I'm saying this, but she does have a point. If it weren't for the fact that she's still completely evil, then I might trust her but I don't.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Ugh, of course I'm not voting off Discord, as if. All I need to do is get her on my side, control her alliance, and vote Rainbow Dash. After that, it's goodbye to you farm girl.

* * *

"Well there's no sign of anyone yet. We should be good for now." Fluttershy said looking around. All of a sudden, Rarity was blasted and sent to the prison cell.

"I gotta get out of here." Fluttershy frantically said before flying off.

"Wahoo this is best time of my life.." Pinkie said happily.

"Hey, no one touches or scares off my teammates." Discord stood up. With a snap of fingers, a table appears and landed directly on top of Trixie sending her to jail too.

"Retaliate troops." Pinkie ordered.

"Don't ya mean retreat?" Apple Bloom corrected.

"What she said."

Fluttershy kept running away until she wasn't seen. "I should be safe for now." She thought. The moment she landed, the ice cracked and she fell in disappearing to the jail cell.

* * *

"Okay." Rainbow Dash thought. "If I was a flag, then where would I be stashed?" She spots the flag then thinks of a plan.

"Guys we're back." Apple Bloom said.

"Did you get the flag?" Twilight asks

"No, Discord chased us away." Apple Bloom replied.

"Oh."

A grenade was thrown out of nowhere, and it landed in front of the Misfits.

Sweetie Belle looks at it confused. "What is this?"

Twilight's eyes came to realization. "That's a grenade, everypony ru-"

Everyone and everything exploded around the explosion. The jail cell was almost full with 80% of players in the cell.

"Great. Just GREAT! This is the worst time of my life." Diamond angrily complains. "If we lose, vote me off I'm so sick of this."

"Gladly." Apple Bloom replied.

Gilda arrives and see everyone who's behind the jail cell. "Oh this should be interesting."

"There is no time for this Gilda." Applejack said.

"Ugh, this is gonna be awhile." Rainbow Dash groaned.

* * *

"Okay Jimmy did you do everything I asked you to do?" Toad asks.

"Yep. I got the interns new contracts, and I revived Bobei." Jimmy answered.

"Great, so what about the challenge?"

"Uuumm, yeah. I did everything perfectly."

Toad holds up his hammer: "Jimmy, I won't ask again."

"I think I might have put all the weapons in one crate."

"What!? Well that's okay as long as you labeled the buttons."

"What buttons?"

"The buttons to the jail cell. One is the release button, and the other is the self-destruct button."

Jimmy eyes widened. "Why would a jail have a self-destruct button?"

"What doesn't have a self-destruct button these days?"

* * *

Gilda's looking at the buttons wondering which one it is. "Hmm, they should really label these buttons more clearly."

"Pick the green one." Rarity suggested.

"Wait. What if it's a trick?" Rainbow thought. "Pick the red one."

"Pick the party starter button." Pinkie suggested.

"There is no button for a party stupid." Diamond angrily corrected.

Gilda bursts out with laughter. "Oh man this is too rich." She gets back up, but didn't realize she pushed the red button on the machine. Next thing she knew everything and everyone exploded again.

In the icy region, the parasprite's flag flew in the air and landed in the desert region beside Cheese Sandwich.

"and because Cheese-"

"It's Cheese Sandwich. He corrected.

"Because he touched the flag first, the challenge simulation is over and the Killer Misfits win invincibility." Toad announced.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed. "You gotta be kidding me."

Applejack thought back to earlier. "Ya know on second thought..."

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Screaming Parasprites**

"Alright, we've all had a long day." Toad began. "You guys were off finding flags, and I had a good long day of doing nothing."

"How is THAT difficult?" Rarity asks him.

"Hello, these looks don't make themselves. I spent all day waiting for Jimmy and Bobei to bring me my latte and make-up, but whatever that isn't important." Toad explains. "Anyway the first marshmallow goes to..."

"Applejack."

"Rarity."

"Discord."

"Fluttershy."

"aaannnnddd Chrysalis."

"WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash said shocked.

Chrysalis looks at her and laughs evilly.

"Campers the final marshmallow goes to..."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Rainbow Dash." Toad throws her a marshmallow.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for this." Rainbow turned to the queen.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Fluttershy questions.

"What do you mean? Its called playing the game." Chrysalis explains.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** It was just too easy. All I did was get one of those meddlesome ponies on my side. But I go against their back and vote out Gilda; thus I've gain some trust, and Applejack lost Rainbow Dash's trust. All of this is just too much fun. *chuckles evilly*

* * *

 **Applejack:** Well even though she was a pain this morning, I decided to vote with Rainbow Dash and get rid of that griffon. She was just a real pain to all of us.

* * *

"So...since the fling-of-shame is no longer rented in the budget. I've decided to go with something more humiliating: The Cannon of Losers." Toad explains pointing to a cannon. "Hop on in Gilda."

"This is so not fair, but I hope Dash gets what she deserves." Gilda grunted.

"Just go already." Toad instructed. The cannon fires the griffon right off the island.

"Well, Gilda's gone and only 14 remain." Toad announces. "Who's the next one in line for the cannon? Who will live to see tomorrow? Will Fluttershy ever get loyalty from her team? And will Diamond Tiara ever stand her team before my next paycheck? Find out next time on-"

"WAIT! Can I do it?" Jimmy interrupts.

"NO!" Toad responded.

"Find out next time on TOTAL PONY ISLAND RETURNS!"

"I said no."

* * *

 **If anyone is waiting to know what happens next, then I'm going to post quotes for the next chapter from now on.**

 _Clips for episode 8_

 _"If I want to leave, I'll leave."_

 _"Okay, now I want to leave."_

* * *

 **Once again, another simulation challenge.**

 **The desert world and ice world are references to super mario bros.**

 **For those who didn't know; Hammer Bro is renamed Jimmy for the season.**

 **All players who ended up in jail: Applejack, Apple Bloom, Chrysalis, Diamond Tiara, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Snails, Sweetie Belle, Trixie, and Twilight.**

 **Those that weren't in jail: Cheese Sandwich, Discord, and Gilda.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I'll work on chapter 8.**


	8. unBEARable

Episode 8

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns." Toad began. "The campers competed in one intense game of capture the flag with guns. Chrysalis had to manipulate Applejack into an alliance to get rid of Rainbow Dash. However, it was Gilda taunting and selfishness that cost the parasprites the challenge. In the end Chrysalis double-crossed Applejack and voted out Gilda instead. Little did she know Applejack voted Gilda off too. Now that all boundaries are broken, what is Fluttershy gonna do with no alliance? Is Sweetie Belle gonna even join an alliance? And will Snails stay with any alliance? Stay tuned to find out on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 8: unBEARable**

"Bobei, Jimmy, front in center." Toad commands. "Meet the new interns: Juan, Alberto, Carlos, Diego, and Sanchez. These guys are your new interns, but don't be fooled though you're still not getting paid.

"Wait, we're not getting paid?" Jimmy realized.

* * *

In the parasprites cabin, Rainbow Dash is losing it. "I can't believe she went against my back like that. I mean what the hay just happened? We were supposed to vote off that changeling."

"Well it certainly wasn't our fault." Rarity protested. "It was hers and she told us you wanted to switch to Gilda. On the plus side, we finally can catch a break from her."

"Who cares about that? I only care about my sanity and we need to get rid of that queen NOW! Otherwise, I'm...I'm gonna seriously LOSE it!"

Rarity and Discord exit the cabin escape what happened next. "Well, anyone in favor of voting her of next?" Discord suggested.

"I." Rarity said raising her hoof.

* * *

 **Discord:** Well I think that Dashie's got a loose screw. I am the only one here to go rampages and cause chaos, but that was before and this is now. Rainbow Dash has another thing coming to her. First Fluttershy, and now this! I've had it up to here with the multi-colored pegasus.

* * *

"What do you think happened over there?" Applejack asks hearing that racket.

"Beats me." Chrysalis shrugged.

"Excuse me." Fluttershy softly said coming in.

"There must be something wrong with her." Applejack thought.

"Well duh. That's the attitude of somepony who doesn't want to be in this game. I think we should vote her off next." Chrysalis decided. "Think about it: Discord and Fluttershy in the game together the chances are chaos will occur. If I had to decide which one to go it would be Fluttershy, she's weaker.

* * *

 **Applejack:** No pony, I mean NOPONY talks about Fluttershy like that. I just went against her back and vote Gilda off instead last night, but she doesn't know it **.**

* * *

"Well we won the last challenge, so we might as well keep winning." Apple Bloom says.

"How can we?" Snails asks. "Winning most of these challenges are hard."

"Not for us."

* * *

"Attention everyone please report to the mess hall at once. It's CHALLENGE TIME!" Toad says on the loudspeaker.

"I thought you said I could use it." Jimmy interrupts.

"Go away, Jimmy."

* * *

We pan over to both teams in the mess hall waiting for the challenge from Toad. "Welcome to today's challenge."

"We haven't had any breakfast yet." Fluttershy points out.

"If you want breakfast, then you'll have to win it first."

"Win it?"

"Yes, you heard what I said. Anyway, today's challenge is an old TD favorite: camp-out. You guys will migrate to the dense part of the woods, and set up a camp there. In the morning, you'll have to find your way to me. The first team back wins invincibility and breakfast."

"Come on, we don't want to have today's breakfast tomorrow, we want to eat it now." Rarity begs.

"Excuse me, but no one put you in charge." Toad says to Rarity.

* * *

 **Sweetie Belle:** I get to go camping again, but I'll only have Apple Bloom with me because my sister and I aren't on the same team.

* * *

 **Rarity:** I have to endure this AGAIN? If we were bound to go camping again, I would've brought my stuff I needed to go.

* * *

"Does anypony want to go deep in the forest?" Pinkie offered.

"No. I say we worry about finding shelter first, and then worry about finding some food." Diamond Tiara declared.

"Does anypony know if my sister's okay?" Sweetie Belle worried.

"Who knows, and besides she isn't even on our team." Trixie replied.

"I know but there's a chance somepony could get mauled by a-a b-bear."

"It's okay." Twilight comforts the white filly. "I'm sure nothing will happen to them."

* * *

In another part of the forest with the parasprites, "How about we set up camp here?" Applejack suggested. "I better go find some firewood to make a fire."

"How about I just poof up a house to stay in for the night?" Discord suggests.

"Oh come on, that is not camping." Rainbow Dash argues.

"Well does anypony want to be warm tonight or not?" Discord asks but he snaps his fingers and a house just materialized in front of them. "Come on in."

Discord goes inside followed by Rainbow Dash, Chrysalis, Rarity, but the door closes right in front of Fluttershy. The changeling queen peered out the window. "Sorry, but no scared pegasi are allowed. Go find somewhere else to sleep."

Fluttershy ran off deep in the woods with tears in her eyes feeling hurt.

* * *

"Here's the perfect spot." Diamond said.

"How come it's right here? We're vulnerable out here and this spot is literally out in the open." Apple Bloom pointed out.

"The only way to get back to the camp blank flank is to sleep closer to the cabins."

"Ah don't think so. Does anypony wanna go deeper in the woods?"

There was no answer.

Diamond Tiara just chuckled. "So much for team leadership."

"Hey at least she suggested something." Sweetie Belle said.

"No one cares what you think." Diamond snapped.

"Don't talk to Sweetie Belle like that." Apple Bloom said

"Or what? You're gonna talk me to death?" Diamond laughs.

"I cannot wait to vote you off when this is over."

"Ha. Too bad the only one going home is your sorry flank. If anypony wants to come with me, then stay here. If anyone wants to go with blank flank here, then be my guest. I'll also have you know it'll be your funeral that nopony will be paying for."

Both fillies were too busy arguing they didn't even noticed Twilight walk off, and came back running at full speed. "AAAHHH SPIDERS!"

* * *

The Killer Misfits went deeper into the woods, but only a few of them got separated from the others. Leaving Apple Bloom with Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Sweetie Belle, and Cheese Sandwich.

Twilight looks around, "Where are the others?"

"Where are the others?" Sweetie Belle repeats.

Twilight face-hoofed. "Seriously?"

"Maybe they got chased further into the woods." Apple Bloom predicted.

"How about if we head south, we could arrive at Toad River." Cheese suggested.

"Are you sure?" Apple Bloom curiously asks.

"Who knows." Pinkie replied.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Diamond Tiara, Snails, and Trixie were lost as well.

"Well this stinks." Diamond grunted.

"Why is this guy even with us?" Trixie asked pointing at Snails.

"Why is she so uptight?" Snails asks pointing at Diamond Tiara.

"I'm so uptight because I'm on a team of ponies that are terrible." Diamond responded angrily.

"Well we have 8 players on our team, and the other team has 6." Trixie pointed out.

"Why don't you guys just go away?

"You're not the boss of me." Snails protested. "If I want to leave, I'll leave."

Both stare at each other for awhile until Snails decided to leave now.

"Okay, now I want to leave."

* * *

The parasprites are inside the house taking a look around. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you really outdid yourself Discord." Rainbow said still impressed.

"Thank you Dashie." Discord replied.

"It certainly is better than sleeping outside on the cold ground." Rarity insisted.

"Well you all can come visit here whenever you want." Discord offers.

"Does anyone know where Fluttershy and Applejack are?" Rarity asks.

"I think Applejack can be fine on her own, and Fluttershy is somewhere. After what she pulled last night, I think we should vote her off next." Chrysalis explains.

"Why? I mean she did seem upset."

"It's because she trying to be down in the dumps. Do you really want to be on an island if she doesn't want to be here. Who won the challenge twice for this team? Me. Who's given you shelter for this challenge? Discord. Who hasn't done anything helpful for this team in awhile? She has. Think about it, but don't come crying to me when you get eliminated."

A few hours pass...

"I haven't had food this good for a long time." Rainbow compliments.

"Don't forget the beds are so comfortable that you would think you're laying down in heaven." Discord added.

Applejack is outside the house looking for the others with some firewood. "Where in tarnation is everyone?"

* * *

Back with Apple Bloom's group, she found a perfect spot for the others. "Let's camp here tonight. We've got fresh water and we could sleep in the trees for safety."

"Good idea but how are we gonna meet up with the rest of our team?" Twilight asks.

"We won't."

Twilight's eyes widened "Why not?"

"Ah am sick of Diamond Tiara thinking she the boss of camp. She always rude, insults us, and she has no concern for our safety."

"So you're telling me she's just like Toad?"

"No, Toad is tolerable on a very, very, very small scale. But Diamond is a different story."

"Well that escalated quickly."

"Which is why we're gonna sleep, get some well-deserved rest, and lose the challenge. That way, we can vote off Diamond Tiara I mean don't tell you wanna keep her around than see her eliminated."

"Don't get me wrong. Although it would fun, but we're supposed to be a team with numbers."

"Well...as much as I admire Diamond's strength, I would rather see her go than stay." Cheese said. "Also, what are we gonna do for food."

"I'll go see if there's any food nearby." Apple Bloom offered.

A bear approaches the four ponies surprising them.

"AAAHHH! A BEAR!" Twilight screams and ran off along with Sweetie Belle and Cheese Sandwich.

"We meet again old friend." Pinkie glares at the bear.

The bear doesn't move.

"I'm not falling for that. I know what your act is, so come on put 'em up." Both rustle a lot; until there's no growling heard.

"Wahoo, I win again." Pinkie cheers.

* * *

In another part of the woods, the rest of Misfits are stopping in the spot they're at now.

"I'm tired." Snails stops rubbing his eyes.

"Well we've gotta to keep moving." Diamond implied.

"No, we're just walking around aimlessly, and it's too dark to keep moving."

"Well I'm not going any further, its too dark to go on and I'm tired." Trixie complains.

* * *

 **Snails:** This game is getting boring. The days are getting boring. My entire team is boring. Even the challenges are boring. Without my friend Snips here it's just not the same. There is no one to talk to, no one to listen to my problems, and there's no one here but me. I'm all alone. Doesn't anyone care about my needs?

* * *

Apple Bloom is walking around the forest; until she hears crying coming from somewhere. "Hey where's that crying comin from?" Looks around and spots Fluttershy near a tree and goes over to her.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?"

She wipes her tears from her face and turns to the filly. "Well, this is what happened..."

A few minutes pass...

"That's why I ended up here." Fluttershy finishes.

"That's terrible." Apple Bloom replied. "Don't worry Fluttershy, you're not going home next. I'm throwing this challenge just to get rid Diamond Tiara. If you want, I can keep throwing challenges if you want besides I have supporters."

"But what if the others find out and you get eliminated because of me?" Fluttershy worries.

"It'll be alright, besides I'm throwing this challenge to be safe. Oh wait, here take this." Apple Bloom gives her a red mushroom.

"What is this?"

"I found it somewhere in the woods. You can have it."

"Apple Bloom where are you?" Twilight calls out.

"Sorry gotta go, but don't let that changeling get to you. They're your friends, and not hers."

Fluttershy looks at the mushroom then became confident. "She's right, these are my friends, and no one messes with my friends."

* * *

Arriving back at the house, Fluttershy knocks on the door, but Chrysalis peered out the window again.

"Sorry but I can't allow you inside. Especially, since everyone is still asleep at the moment." Chrysalis said.

"Don't make me use the Stare on you." Fluttershy threatened.

"*laughs* Oh I so scared. That's a good one. I have everyone inside they're sleeping and eating till their hearts content. But I decided to set the alarm clock back, so the others won't even wake up. In return, we just vote you off next. I've decided to make sure everyone stay in through morning, and then we vote you off tomorrow. After that it's Applejack, then Rarity, and then Discord. Rainbow Dash was my target before, but since I got rid of the griffon for her, she's my only ally I've got. Wait, there's more, you don't have anyone. *laughs maniacally*"

Fluttershy holds up the mushroom she got earlier. "That's where you're wrong."

"What the?" Chrysalis's eyes widened when Fluttershy grew about five stories bigger.

"We are going to win this thing." Fluttershy said grabbing the entire house of the ground.

On the beach, "It's not hard explain or understand." Toad tells Jimmy.

"I never get these soap operas." Jimmy said.

Both become startled by the giant pegasus dropping on the beach with her team falling out of the house.

"That was certainly an inconvenient way to travel." Rarity implies.

"Why is Fluttershy so large?" Rainbow asked still stunned.

"We're here Toad. Did we win?" Fluttershy asks.

"That miserable pegasus." Chrysalis grumbled.

Diamond Tiara, Trixie, and Snails just got to the beach. "I can't believe they beat us here." Diamond said. "This is all your fault." She angrily points at Snails.

"Not so fast." Toad interrupts. "It looks like the parasprites are missing an apple from their team."

"Wait, Applejack isn't here yet?" Rainbow asks.

"Yep, here comes a few more." Toad pointed to more of the misfits arriving at the beach.

"Yes! We won." Diamond said.

"Come on." Rainbow Dash complains.

"Nope, wrong again." Toad interrupts. "You're missing a filly from your group."

"That blank flank isn't here?" Diamond realizes. "She is toast the moment I see her."

Applejack arrives at the beach. "I was looking for all of you guys, and why is Fluttershy a giant?"

"And the Screaming Parasprites win." Toad announces.

Apple Bloom just got to beach after Applejack got here. "I'm here guys."

"Nice job." Trixie remarks. "You cost us the win."

"Stop talking." Toad commanded. "Or I'll have Bobei sit on you, and you do not want Bobei to sit on you."

* * *

Outside the cabins, Fluttershy stopped to talk to with Discord, back in her normal size.

"Thanks for helping us Fluttershy. I owe you one." Discord said.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to win." Fluttershy said. "The reason I didn't mind being on the same team this season; despite the chaos you've caused in the past is because we're friends. I like you for who you are."

* * *

 **Discord:** She likes me. SHE LIKES ME! Look out, the lord of chaos is back.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I was only being nice to Discord because I need his reliable vote if we lose. Now that I know he's persuaded and worked, I've got to focus my magic on Rarity and fast too.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Killer Misfits**

"Killer Misfits, I'm very disappointed to see you here." Toad says to the team.

"So am I." Apple Bloom agrees. "Especially after-"

"Psych." Toad says.

"Maybe if you just kept quiet, then we could've won." Diamond reminded.

"Well the fact that you arrived first doesn't prove anything." Apple Bloom points out.

* * *

 **Twilight:** Hmm, it's a hard decision tonight. It came down to Apple Bloom or Diamond Tiara. I mean Apple Bloom is one of my friends, but I don't want her purposely throwing challenges so she'll get far in the game. That would be considered a cheap move.

* * *

"So, marshmallows go to..."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Trixie."

"Twilight. Who is still on my roster for some reason."

"Cheese."

"Pinkie Pie."

"and Snails."

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night and it goes to..."

Both Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom give each other glares.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned their heads to see who it was.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Snails said.

"Do what?" Toad asks.

"I've been away from my friend Snips for to long. I can't take it."

"Awww, how sweet." Pinkie was heartfelt from hearing this.

"So I'm gonna spare both of my fellow campers for what my friend went through." Snails says. "I'm quitting."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you sure about that?" Toad surprisingly asked.

"Yes. Just take me to the Cannon of Losers."

Diamond Tiara faces Apple Bloom. "Oh you are so gonna get it next time."

"May the best filly win." Apple Bloom said.

Cannon goes off. "Well, now that Snails is gone what will happen next? This is getting good, so tune in for the next episode of Total Pony Island Returns!" Toad announces.

* * *

 _Clips for episode 9_

 _"We totally just wailed on some bad guys. Wahoo!"_

 _"Ugh, these jimmyjangas smell horrible. I have to sell these? Piece of cake._

 _"You know the word jimmyjangas reminds me of Chimicherry and Cherrychangas."_

 _"NO!"_

* * *

 **The mushroom mentioned in this chapter is a mega mushroom.**

 **I'll work on episode 9. Coming soon.**


	9. Cherrychanga or Jimmyjanga

Episode 9

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns." Toad began. "The campers had a slumber party; in the woods. Chrysalis isolated Fluttershy from her alliance, and Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara formed separate ones. Without knowing it, Apple Bloom tried to console Fluttershy and gave her a mega mushroom. Despite Chrysalis trying to lose the challenge, Fluttershy claimed victory for her team and even got Discord's loyalty. In the end, it was either Diamond Tiara or Apple Bloom that could've gone home, but Snails quit the game because he missed his friend and a shot at a million coins. We've gone from 20 to 13 without realizing it. Who's turn is it to go for a cannon ride? What will happen next to the campers? And how much of the budget will be spent on my luxurious cabin? Find out right now on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 9: Cherrychangas or Jimmyjangas**

"Okay Bobei, when I say go, then fling the interns into the water." Toad instructed.

"What for?" Bobei asks.

"To see how long it'll take for them to drown." Toad replied. "We need this important data for the challenge."

"Hey guys, guys." Jimmy rushes in.

"What is it Jimmy?" Toad questions.

"I just created, packaged, and marketed a new product."

"In ten minutes?"

"Yep."

Toad opens the boxes revealing a treat, then takes a bite. "Wow. These are better than anything I've ever tasted. What are they called?"

"They're called: Jimmyjangas."

"These are great, we can make a fortune of these."

"Thanks."

"During the challenge for today." Toad stuffed the crate into the cannon.

Jimmy looks confused. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the challenge."

"No please, that product costed me my life savings."

"Then you gotta start saving backup Jimbo." Toad fires the cannon and blasted away the interns and the Jimmyjangas.

* * *

 **Jimmy:** I'm seriously reconsidering my contract with this show. That was actually all my money down the drain, GONE!

* * *

The remaining players of the misfits are at the elimination area for a team discussion. Trixie just arrives looking mad.

"Trixie, why do smell so bad?" Cheese asks.

"I do NOT want to talk about it." She angrily replies.

"Attention everypony, this meeting is now called to order." Apple Bloom declares. "All in favor of being in a alliance against Diamond Tiara, please stand."

Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, and Twilight all stand up, but Twilight fell over.

"Hmph. Can't even handle a good mean game." Diamond mutters to herself.

"That's all." AppleBloom said.

"Attention losers." Toad announces on the loudspeakers. "We have a bit of an emergency situation. Everyone please report to the dock of shame immediately. Thank you."

Apple Bloom still notices Twilight on the ground. "Come on Twilight, we gotta get movin."

"Yeah Twilight." Pinkie said. "Don't be a stick in the mud."

* * *

 **Twilight:** I can't believe it. I never EVER thought this day would actually come, but some ponies actually know who I am. Time for me to work my magic and come out of the shadows.

* * *

"What's going on Toad?" Applejack asks.

"I'll tell you what's up." Jimmy offered.

"My intern Jimmy here had his Jimmyjangas blasted-"

"Cherrychangas?" Pinkie asks with a smile.

"No, it's actually Jimmyjangas-"

"You know the word Jimmyjangas reminded me of Chimicherry and Cherrychangas-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah really don't wanna listen to that ever again.

* * *

"Anyway, I blasted them to Yoshi's Island. Which is not very far from here." Toad continues.

"What is Yoshi Island anyway?" Twilight asks raising her hoof.

"Oh hey Twilight didn't see you there."

"That's okay."

"Anyway I blasted them there because I felt like it." Toad continued. "Your challenge is to get to Yoshi's island and sell some Jimmyjangas to the locals. First team to reach 100 gold coins and bring them back to me wins invincibility."

"But you still haven't told us where and what-"

"GO! GO! GO!" Jimmy frantically commanded.

Applejack and Chrysalis found the catapult used in the show.

"Wait, didn't ya say you tossed this thing due to budget cuts?" Applejack asks pointing to the catapult.

"I say a lot of things." Toad said.

Applejack grabs her lasso and grabs the changeling taking her of the catapult. "Ladies first, queenie." The catapult flings off the earth pony, while Chrysalis growled in anger.

"Not to worry. I can get us all to the island." Discord offers. With a quick snap of fingers all the players on the parasprites were teleported away.

"Great. Now they just took the lead. What now?" Diamond questions.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle both of you come with me." Twilight insisted. She teleports herself and both of the fillies to the island.

"I can get there myself." Trixie said teleporting away too.

"Cheese and I are taking the cannon." Pinkie called out. Both of them blasted to Yoshi's Island leaving Diamond Tiara behind.

"Seriously!?" She complains.

* * *

On Yoshi's island, the parasprites arrive; except Applejack who's not there yet. They find the box of Jimmyjangas and there's a lot of them.

"Come on guys we need to sell these." Fluttershy suggests.

"How good can they be?" Rarity asks taking one and tasting it. "These are positively fabulous."

"Well move over already." Discord asks her, then falls over dropping the Jimmyjangas.

"*laughs* stupid." Rainbow Dash taunted.

Screaming was heard in the distance, it was Applejack who just arrives at the island landing on top of Rainbow Dash.

"*laughs* that's karma for you." Discord reminded her.

"Sorry there Rainbow." Applejack said getting off her.

"That's alright. I'm fine." Rainbow responded.

"Fluttershy, ya wanna come with me and help me sell?" Applejack offered.

"Okay." She replied.

* * *

Some of the Misfits get to the island. "Okay, Pinkie you take these and-" Twilight paused and finds out she just left with Cheese Sandwich. "Oh great."

"What is it?" Apple Bloom asks curiously.

"Nothing." Twilight answers. "Can you at least come with me and help me sell?"

"Actually, I was planning to go with Sweetie Belle."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Meanwhile, the parasprites are already selling Jimmyjangas. Chrysalis knocks on the door and changes her form, as soon as a Yoshi opened the door he was frozen in place.

"Hello, care to buy some Jimmyjangas?" Chrysalis offered.

"I'll...I'll.." The Yoshi stammered then fell unconscious.

Chrysalis took advantage of this and peeks inside then smirks. "You're too kind."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was with another customer: a elderly paratroopa. "Hello sir, my name is Rainbow Dash. I am willing to give you an opportunity of a lifetime good sir."

"What did you say missy?" The paratroopa asks

"I SAID I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU AN OPPOR-"

"Can you speak up young lassie?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BUY SOME JIMMYJANGAS?'"

"Hmm, nope sorry. I'm not into all that new stuff."

* * *

Trixie is with a pink Yoshi asking her for Jimmyjangas.

"Hello ma'am."

"Yes, can I help you?"

Trixie uses a spell convincing her to buy. "You will buy all of my Jimmyjangas. You will buy all of my Jimmyjangas."

"I will buy all of your of Jimmyjangas." The Yoshi repeated hypnotized.

"Thank you kindly. 30 coins is something."

* * *

Rarity arrives at door with plenty of Jimmyjangas. "Time to start selling these." She knocks on the door and this time Birdo answers the door.

"Hey there." Birdo said.

Rarity closes the door immediately.

* * *

Diamond Tiara finally gets to the island. "Great. Everyone is already gone. Ugh, these Jimmyjangas smell horrible. I have to sell these? Piece of cake."

* * *

Twilight finds two Yoshis and tries to offer them Jimmyjangas. "Excuse guys, but would you be interested in buying some Jimmyjangas?"

"What are Jimmyjangas?" Both Yoshis ask.

"These Jimmyjangas are so good, that you'll want more."

"Really? I'll buy them all." One of the Yoshis said. "How much?"

"How much do you have?"

"All we have is 20 coins."

"That'll do."

* * *

Discord exits the bank with a large bag of coins. "Thank you for your patronage. I did tell you to buy my Jimmyjangas. That's 70 coins right here."

Fluttershy finds Discord with a large bag of coins. "Discord, did you just rob a bank?"

"Of course not, I forced them to buy my Jimmies."

"That's still wrong." Applejack reminded him.

"Well at least Fluttershy cares."

"I-I don't." Fluttershy stammered.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I-I didn't care. All I just want to do is win this challenge without causing any trouble.

* * *

"I've got 70 coins right here." Discord said.

"Well robbing that bank was wrong, but we are almost done." Applejack said.

"Can we go find the others?" Fluttershy insisted.

* * *

In another part of Yoshi Island, Pinkie is with Cheese Sandwich finding a place to sell Jimmyjangas. "So where do you think we should look Cheese?"

"How about there?" Cheese Sandwich suggests pointing to a spooky mansion.

"Okie dokie lokie. Lets go."

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie:** Cheese is soooo nice. He's even one groovy guy to be with.

* * *

Inside the mansion, both of them found a whole lot of coins in a secret room.

"*gasps* look at all of this gold just sitting here." Pinkie said.

"That's mine ya see." A voice called out.

"Who's that?"

"All that gold that's me and my gold see. Ya can't just go in and steal something that's already been stolen eh. This here is my stash, my buddy doesn't want his stash touched either yeah. So if you wanna live, get your pony flanks off of my property yeah!" Popple says rapping.

"Then bring it on." Pinkie insisted.

* * *

Back with the parasprites, "So how much did we earn?" Fluttershy asks.

"I have 70 coins." Discord said.

"I've got 25." Chrysalis said.

"Fluttershy and I got 5 coins each." Applejack said.

"All right that's 100 coins now lets go already." Rarity insisted.

"Oh no you don't." Trixie stops them.

"What are you doing here Trixie?" Rainbow Dash asks her.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot allow you to win this, and I'm not let you." Trixie aims her horn at Fluttershy. "Earth and Fire, Hair and Ice, you must be the one to pay the price." Trixie fires her blast, but Applejack pushes Fluttershy out of the way causing the cowgirl to take the blast instead.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Can't move too weak." Applejack weakly said on the ground.

"Rarity, you've got to carry her." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Why me?" Her eyes widened

"Need I remind you that you did carry a boulder on your back." Discord reminded her.

"I thought none of us should ever speak of that again."

"You will pay." Trixie sternly says , then she summons up a koopa troopa, a thwomp, and a ghost.

"Yikes! We need to get outta here." Rainbow Dash panics.

* * *

"Wahoo we just got ourselves a couple of thousand coins." Pinkie cheers.

"Let's get back with the others." Cheese Sandwich tells Pinkie.

* * *

"So what do we have?" Diamond asks.

"Trixie managed to get 55 coins." Trixie said.

"I've got 20." Twilight said.

"Sweetie Belle and I are broke." Apple Bloom said.

"So am I." Diamond added.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich met back with their team with a massive bag of coins. "We totally just wailed on some bad guys. Wahoo!" Pinkie cheers.

"First, I gave them a blast of my party cannon. Then, Cheese used his rubber chickens and we both did this spin type move, and BOOM it was CRAYYY-ZY!" Pinkie explained.

"Well, so much for THAT useless story." Diamond Tiara remarks. "How many coins did you get?"

"Uh, 2,925." Pinkie answered.

Diamond's eyes widened. "2,925!?"

"That means we have at least 3,000 coins." Twilight points out.

"Guess we better head on back." Sweetie Belle said.

* * *

Back with the parasprites, they're still on the island fighting off the goombas.

"Stand back everypony, I've got this." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Guys, I'm heading back to the island since I have Applejack." Rarity tells her team, but got stopped by a thwomp blocking her.

Rainbow Dash gives a goomba a swift kick knocking it away.

"Go get em Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy encouraged. "Everytime they die you get more coins. You're up to 95 now, now 100, you did it now we can- AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy was surrounded by spiny shells, and then Discord snapped her put of there leaving her unharmed.

A bomb appeared behind Rainbow Dash. "GAH. WAIT! NO! NO! NO!" Rainbow Dash panicked. "Everyone get off the island now. I'll hold these guys back as long as I can."

"But Rainbow-"

"I said GO!"

The other parasprites find a warp cannon and get out safely. One minute later, Yoshi's Island exploded and sank in the ocean. Another explosion is heard, and Rainbow Dash comes flying out of the water back to the original island.

* * *

All the players are back at the camp, but only Rainbow Dash is on the ground unconscious.

"Since the Killer Misfits suffered little to no casualties, and brought me back 3,000 coins they win today's challenge." Toad announces.

"Hey where's my Jimmyjan-" Jimmy was cut off by Bobei falling on top of him.

Toad faces the parasprites. "As for you Screaming Parasprites, pick a loser because someone from your team is leaving tonight."

* * *

"*groans* ah have a splittin headache." Applejack moaned.

Fluttershy enters the cabin. "Thanks for saving me Applejack."

"No problem."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wasn't gonna be stranded on an island with Discord and Rainbow Dash. The blast was powerful, but I don't think ya should only be thanking me. There's someone else that deserves your gratitude as well."

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I don't know what it was, but when Discord saved me; I liked it. It was a wake-up moment for me, today's the day I reconsider what's in front of me.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Screaming Parasprites**

"Well, not only did you not bring back any coins because of Rainbow Dash, but you also abandoned your one teammate on an enemy infested island that was left to self-destruct." Toad explains. "Good work guys, that's awesome TV. My paycheck will be huge this week. Anyway, marshmallows for..."

"Applejack."

"Fluttershy."

"Chrysalis."

"and Rarity."

"This is the last marshmallow."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Discord." Toad throws him the last marshmallow.

"OH COME ON!" Rainbow Dash complains. "You guys decided to vote me off? Even my own friends did this to me?"

"Sad isn't it?" Discord remarks.

* * *

Rainbow Dash is in the cannon while the others stand back behind Toad. "You know what, I don't care, I'll be fine. I never even cared about winning this game in the first place." Rainbow Dash continues ranting. "Oh and another thing, be careful of that changeling she's nothing but trouble."

Toad couldn't take anymore of this. "Uh Bobei?"

"There's another thing, I never-" Rainbow Dash's sentence was cut off by the cannon sending her off the island screaming.

"Well that was intense." Toad exclaimed. "Find out who's gonna be blown off the island next. How much more perverse can this show get? And what's in store for the remaining 12 players? And how will Twilight react when one of friends got blown of the island? Tune in next time for the next episode of Total Pony Island Returns!"

Discord chuckles "Blow off."

* * *

 _Clips for episode 10_

 _"I can cook, and you know I can."_

 _"Well you're too young too cook. I think we can manage."_

* * *

 **Bet no one expected this, Rainbow Dash is the first one of the elements of harmony to be eliminated.**

 **Cameos in this chapter the Yoshis, Baby Mario, Popple.**

 **Anyway, sorry to any Rainbow Dash fans, and now the mane 6 is now the mane 5.**


	10. Kitchen Curse-anova

Episode 10

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns." Toad began. "The campers struggled with certain dynamics on their teams. Meanwhile, JIMMYJANGAS! The challenge was to sell as many Jimmyjangas as possible to the locals on Yoshi Island. Trixie however, caused the island to explode with Rainbow Dash on it, and that gave the Killer Misfits victory. In the end, Rainbow Dash lost all the coins for her team due to the island exploding, causing her to get the boot off the island. What's gonna happen in today's episode? Find out right now on Total Pony Island Returns! JIMMYJANGAS!"

* * *

 **Episode 10: Kitchen Curse-anova**

Toad was on the phone. "No Steve, there's no more room in the budget to put you on the show. Plus, this is episode 10 why haven't you called earlier? Oh yeah forgot you had no hands."

"Señor Toad!" Bobei rushes in. "S.O Emergencia!"

Both rush in the mess hall finding an intern on the ground.

"I see." Toad inspects him.

"Is he going to die?" Bobei asks.

"Yep." Toad pulls out a gun shooting the intern and killing him right on the spot.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's my show. He'll respawn, he signed a contract."

"No Amigo, I didn't have any time to get the contracts."

"Oh, then he's actually dead. Oh well.

"Señor Toad, no one has eaten a decent meal in weeks. We need food necesito."

"I don't know about comedy, but the lack of food gives me a great idea for today's challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, the parasprites were having another discussion.

"Ah can't believe it's down to the five of us." Applejack said.

"Yeah and Toad hasn't even announced the merge yet." Discord added.

"Well if we keep going down more teammates, then there may not BE anymore parasprites." Applejack adds.

"Well I want to win the million as much as you do." Rarity exclaims.

"Don't we all?" Discord remarks.

"Ah just can't believe we lost again. Thanks to Trixie, we lost Rainbow." Applejack angrily grunted.

Rarity looks around. "Where's Fluttershy?"

* * *

In another part of the island, Fluttershy is just viewing the ocean reflecting on last night.

"Fluttershy." A voice calls out.

Apple Bloom comes up to her. "I heard what happened last, is something wrong? Why was Rainbow Dash voted out?"

"I-I-" Fluttershy stammered.

"What is it?"

"I think I like Discord." Fluttershy confessed.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** *covers her mouth* I can't believe I just said that.

* * *

In the Misfits cabin, "Well I'm glad we won yesterday. None of you are ticking off as usual." Diamond said.

"Great." Twilight replies dryly.

* * *

 **Twilight:** Ever since Rainbow Dash left the island last night, everypony keeps turning to me for leadership. Regardless that most my friends are not altogether. This whole being known thing is becoming a little bit overwhelming. What if they target me next just because: elimination by association ever heard of if? What if the changeling plots to get rid of us all? What if we need the Elements of Harmony, but now we can't Rainbow Dash is one of them and she's gone. What I am I gonna do?

* * *

"I'm getting hungry." Pinkie said.

"Me too." Sweetie Belle said.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't eaten in two days." Trixie realized. "Where's Toad with the challenge? Maybe the reward won't be life threatening. Does anyone know how to even make food?"

"I can cook, and you know I can." Diamond said.

"You're too young to cook anyway. I think we can manage." Twilight assured her.

"Can somepony at least make sandwiches?" Trixie asks.

"All I have is cupcakes." Pinkie replies.

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie:** I never leave home without cupcakes. I always have something to eat just in case.

* * *

"Oooh, does anyone want to know I want to do when I get older?" Pinkie asks them.

"*sighs* what?" Trixie asks her.

"A singer. La, La, La, La, La."

* * *

 **Trixie:** *annoyed*That pink pony is seriously getting on my last nerve. I'm thinking she might have to leave next.

* * *

"These cupcakes are the best." Sweetie Belle smiles.

"Even better than the ones I made." Apple Bloom agrees.

"I always use the same exact ingredients." Pinkie said.

* * *

In the lunchroom, Toad notices the Killer Misfits aren't having breakfast. "Killer Misfits, why aren't you eating your generously bowls of gruel?"

Apple Bloom is gagging at the sight of it. "Ah can't even-"

"We already had delicious cupcakes that Pinkie gave us." Twilight responds.

"WHAT!?" Toad becomes furious. "Nobody cooks breakfast around here but me."

"Excuse me." Discord chimes in "But you don't cook anything around here. Bobei fishes everything out of the garbage, and that's not even good trash its from the previous season."

"Besides the point." Toad said. "Today's challenge, you won't have to worry about food. You will be cooking your own dishes. To elaborate a little more, you will each cook a three course meal for my interns because of the granite they were given are currently distasteful."

"You feed them GRANITE!?" Twilight was shocked.

"Like we have enough money budget for anything but." Toad remarks. "Anyway the three courses will consist of Entreé, Main course, and Dessert. You should probably split up your work to make it easier. Get to it, and you have until sundown.

* * *

"I say we make soup, salad, and a cake." Diamond decrees. "Hustle!"

"I'll work on the soup." Twilight volunteers.

"Anypony else want a specific job to do?"

"Ooh can I help Pinkie with the cake?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"No. As usual you'll just mess it up for us and-"

"Stop right there!"

A trap door opens. "Stinkin moles always getting in the dining hall." Toad grunted.

* * *

"So we're making an oyster appetizer, a spaghetti entree, and for dessert-"

"Uh Fluttershy, do ya mind if we make an apple pie for the dessert?"

"Sure, you can do that." Fluttershy responded. "I can help you with it. Discord can work on the spaghetti and Rarity can do the oysters with the queen."

"Excuse me, but I am not work alongside with that monster." Rarity complains.

"That's all we've got. Now lets go." Applejack said.

* * *

"Hmm..I know spaghetti has something to do with water, but what?" Discord thought. He then puts all the spaghetti in the water. "That should do it."

Meanwhile, Rarity and Chrysalis were too busy working on the oysters. "How do we even do this?" Rarity asks still looks disgusted.

"Maybe we just need to open these things and shuck them." Chrysalis tells her.

"How do you even shuck these things?"

In another part of the kitchen, Applejack and Fluttershy were working on the apple pie. "You sure you wanna help with this pie sugarcube?"

"Of course." Fluttershy answers.

"Ok then, we need flour, eggs, and especially apples. We've gotta make this perfect."

"Ok."

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** This is the perfect chance for Applejack and I to have a talk about getting rid of the changeling. If we somehow lose, then we've gotta do all we can to make sure that queen is voted off tonight.

* * *

"How's the soup coming along Twilight?" Diamond asks her.

"It's coming along fine." Twilight said.

"Well can it better than fine? It needs to be perfect for the judges. Now get to it."

* * *

 **Diamond Tiara:** I missed the old times when Silver Spoon and I were bragging how we were better than everypony else. Maybe we'll hit the big-time and vote one the weak players off. I mean come on who keeps around an apple bucker, a chaotic being, a shy yellow pegasus, and a high class unicorn? Ha! I mean like my only competition is that the changeling queen, and again what's she gonna do? Turn into one those blank flanks and insult me to death?

* * *

"So how's the salad coming along crazy guy, Trixie, and blank flank?" Diamond asks Trixie, Cheese Sandwich, and Apple Bloom.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Nobody even ask you to speak private. I don't think they did. Speak only until I say so." Diamond raised her voice to the filly.

"But you're speaking to-"

"QUIET!"

* * *

 **Apple Bloom:** Ah have no idea who's idea it was to keep Diamond Tiara around. This must be what happens if you keep someone who is so irritating after episode 1.

* * *

"Uh Trixie, is there a spell that you can do to make this food?" Apple Bloom curiously asks her.

"Well there is a 50/50 chance the entire mess hall would be blown sky high." Trixie answered.

"It could be worth a try. If that happens, then we'll lose and we can vote out Diamond Tiara."

In the back, Pinkie was busy with the cupcakes, and Sweetie Belle was on the other end.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Pinkie?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine baking these by myself." Pinkie assured to her.

Little did they know, both of them were being watched.

"There she is. We need to stop her." One of them said.

"If she serves it, then it's gonna make me soooo mad." The other figure said

"Calm down tiny, we'll find a way to stop her. We can't go through the gate, so we'll need to take an aerial approach."

* * *

In the kitchen, Discord was napping on the job then wakes up. "*yawns* what's that smell? It smells good."

"Okay, I'll take it from here Fluttershy. You go check on the others." Applejack insisted.

Fluttershy checks on Discord's progress. "Discord! Did you even bother to make anything?"

"Well duh. I did make spaghetti like you asked."

"All you just did was put the noodles in the water. Here let me help you cook real spaghetti."

Chrysalis saw what was going on and growls angrily snapping an oyster in half.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Just when I had the perfect plan to get rid of that pegasus, she gets a friend and Discord of all people. This just went from easy to super difficult.

* * *

"You guys have 15 minutes left." Toad announces.

"There, all done." Fluttershy places the dish on the counter.

"Wow, that's great. You're so nice Fluttershy." Discord compliments.

She gave a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Applejack calls in the others. "Everyone bring the dishes here."

Rarity brings in the oyster appetizer and puts it on the counter. Fluttershy and Discord bring the spaghetti and put it with the other meals.

"Well, it isn't fit for a king, but it'll have to do." Applejack said.

Discord groans and feels dizzy. "Um Discord, is something wrong?"

"I think was those pills that a stole earlier from Toad." Discord answered.

"What?" Fluttershy shockingly said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Misfits all finished their dishes too. "So what have we got?" Diamond asks.

"We have a chicken noodle soup with lentils." Twilight said.

"We've got a salad with everything in it." Apple Bloom adds.

"I've got the cupcakes." Pinkie said.

"Great, I've got this challenge in the bag." Diamond smirks.

"It's we." Apple Bloom corrected.

"Whatever." Diamond remarks.

They didn't notice the mole and the bomb dropping in their area.

"Now's our chance to drop in." Monty said

"The rope is too tight around my waist." The bomb complains.

"Keep your fumes down. I'm sorry its too tight."

It's really tight."

* * *

"Let's take this food outside." Fluttershy implies.

"Wait something coming up." The fire Discord accidentally caused burned the entire parasprites' meals. Everyone except Discord was covered in black sut.

"Okay so what do you have today Screaming Parasprites?" Toad asks.

"Well first, we had a crispy oyster appetizer." Applejack replies.

"Not bad, it's a little dry." Toad exclaims. "Okay fine, it's very dry. Ugh, fine it's totally burnt. What do you think Maria?"

"I think it's terrible." Maria answers.

"What about you Raphael?"

Raphael responded with going in circles completely dizzy.

"Alright, second course please."

"Well we have-" Rarity paused. "-I mean had was spaghetti for you but it's uh..."

"Ash!" Toad finished. "Next!"

"The last dish was Applejack's idea." Fluttershy said. "She and I both made what was supposed to be an apple pie."

The judges give it a taste. "The only thing I'm getting from this pie is burnt apples and with a hint maple and glaze."

"The last ingredient was my idea."

"I wouldn't admit to this dish." Toad said. "Maria?"

"It wasn't bad, but still tastes awful." Maria replies.

"Raphael?"

Raphael completely passed out.

"Okay..I guess I give these overall dishes a 2., and since Raphael is dead I'm guessing he gave you a 1. Looks like I'm the generous judge." Toad said.

* * *

"We're up next, someone grab the food." Diamond commanded.

"Now's the chance." Monty said

"Toooooo tight!" The bomb struggled.

"I'll get it." Sweetie Belle offered.

She grabbed the food and notices a bomb hanging. "AAAHHH! THERE'S A SPIDER!" She uses a pan swatting it back and forth.

"I'm gonna BURST!" The bomb said.

"Wow guys that was-" A large explosion came from the kitchen and burned the Misfits meals too.

"Our f-food!" Diamond stammered.

Toad had an angry expression. "Completely ignoring the fact about the mess hall completely exploded." Takes a bite of the Misfits meal. "MY GOD! IT TASTES LIKE BIRDO'S ARMPIT! GROSS!"

"Wait. I've got the cake." Sweetie Belle interrupts. She came out bringing a frosted vanilla cake looking completely perfect.

"We're are so gonna lose this." Applejack sighed.

"Well this looks promising." Toad said then take a bite.

"Incredible." Maria said.

"It's great. This is the best cake I ever had." Toad said.

The Misfits cheered after hearing this.

"The winners are-" Toad paused then his pupils got smaller, along with Maria's who just passed out.

"I give this an automatic 0." Toad said throwing up. "What is this?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do, so I just added what Pinkie normally adds in her recipe, but it didn't come out right." Sweetie Belle said nervously.

Toad's face turned green, then his cheeks puffed up and he started vomitting. "Ugh, the screaming parasprites automatically win."

The parasprites gasp then cheer for their unexpected victory.

"That was close." Fluttershy said in relief.

"So close." Chrysalis added *growls

"Lets just get this elimination over with." Toad said still feeling sick.

"Guys this is our chance to finally get rid of Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom suggested.

"No way." Trixie disagreed. "That friend of your totally screwed up this time. I'm voting her off no matter what you say."

"But we need to be in this together, for the team."

"Look Apple Bloom, but maybe its for the good of the team." Twilight assured her.

"Hey everypony." Diamond calls out. "If you're all done feeling sorry for yourselves that the other blank flank cost us the challenge by totally screwing us over, can you all get over here and help me clean up this mess?"

"On second thought..." Twilight said.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Killer Misfits**

"That was so disgusting." Toad exclaimed. "I don't wanna talk about it. Anyway, marshmallows go to..."

"Trixie."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Cheese Sandwich."

"Twilight."

"and Apple Bloom."

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

Sweetie Belle gets nervous, but Diamond Tiara felt confident about this.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"I'm gonna regret this, but because you had me eat something gross Sweetie Belle. The last marshmallow goes to you." Toad throws it to her.

"WHAT!?" Diamond Tiara's eyes widened. "You gave the marshmallow to-"

"Sorry, no time the episode's almost over. Get in the cannon you can rant later." Toad quickly tells her.

* * *

Diamond Tiara is in the cannon. "This is not overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She shouted being blown away from the island by the cannon.

"I-I'm just gonna go take a shower. Jimmy you end this episode." Toad said

"Awesome." Jimmy smiled."What exciting new twists will Toad throw in along the way? Will Sweetie Belle ever dodge the ridicule of her teammates and another elimination? And will Fluttershy ever admit her feelings to Discord in person? Find out next time on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 _Clips for episode 11_

 _"Well the ghost of this haunted house won't make it easy for us to get out of here."_

* * *

 **Most of you thought Sweetie Belle was going home, but for me Diamond Tiara was becoming a real pain so I just decided it was best if she left the island.**


	11. Now that you mansion it

Episode 11

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns." Jimmy began. "The camper's cooking skills were put to the test. While some campers made something delicious, some of them didn't to say the least. Pinkie Pie gave her team some delicious cupcakes, and her original batch was burned because the entire mess hall exploded. Sweetie Belle tried making new cupcakes after the original batch was burned, but somehow made the cupcakes even worse causing her team to lose the challenge. However, Apple Bloom saw this as her one golden opportunity and Diamond Tiara was given the old heave ho. What will happen and where's Toad? Find out right now on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 11: Now that you mansion it**

It was the middle of the night. The girls in the parasprites cabin are fast asleep; until someone came in their cabin in the middle of the night.

"Psst, Fluttershy." Apple Bloom whispers.

Applejack notices her little sister in her cabin. "Apple Bloom, what are you doing here?"

"We finally got rid of Diamond Tiara; which is good for me because it'll be much easier for us now that she's gone."

"That's great."

"So how are things going with Discord and Fluttershy?"

"Well-"

"They're not going well?"

"Not that it just feels nice and weird at the same time."

"Ah guess ah don't mind throwing another challenge for her tomorrow, so they'll have some quality bonding time together."

Chrysalis had an eye opened and heard everything.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** *chuckles* I've got it all on tape this time. Plays the tape recorder with Apple Bloom's voice: _"_ _Ah guess ah don't mind throwing another challenge for her tomorrow, so they'll have some quality bonding time together."_ That yellow filly is so going down.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to today's challenge." Toad announces.

"So where is the challenge?" Trixie asks.

"Right up there on top of Toad Hill." Toad answers pointing to a haunted mansion at the top of the hill.

"Is this hill another volcano?" Chrysalis asks

"Did I say it was?

"You never tell us anything we need to know."

"Precisely, today's challenge will test your navigating skills and your team skills. Hidden in the mansion are very valueable portraits of ladies." Toad explains.

"What does that have to do with-"

"However, since it was abandoned after the show went on hiatus, everything has been reduced to rubble. Now King Boo resides in there, blocking the exit and waiting for unsuspecting victims to fall in his ghostly clutches. Your mission is-"

"We have to go inside the mansion, avoid the obstacles that have been set up, and we have to be the first team out of the mansion without getting caught by King Boo." Pinkie chimes in.

"HEY! I was gonna say that." Toad furiously ranted.

"Well, that's Pinkie Pie for ya."

"Bobei, taze her." Toad points to Applejack.

Applejack gets tazed by Bobei for a quick second.

"*laughs* can I have a try?" Chrysalis smirks.

"NO!" Applejack replied.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** *shrugs* That was worth a try.

* * *

"Oh that reminds me." Toad realized. "For having me eat bad cupcakes yesterday, taze Sweetie Belle too Bobei."

"Oh no." Sweetie Belle runs off.

"Okay, start the challenge while I recover from eating bad cupcakes yesterday. You guys will find karts that will take you to the mansion."

* * *

Discord reaches the mansion first. "Well Fluttershy, I told you I can drive a go-kart."

Fluttershy gets to the mansion next. "Yes, you did." Looks at the mansion then starts shaking in fear.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** *still shaking* I-I don't do so well with spooky places.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Hmm, it seems like the pegasus and the draconequus are like a thing now. Its so sickening, but so enticing because Discord will do ANYTHING to impress Fluttershy. All I've gotta do is convince him to throw the challenge. Everyone will see him as a weak link and a threat and vote him off. Which will leave the pegasus alone and completely vulnerable, and then I'll make my move to eliminate her.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, and Sweetie Belle just arrive at the mansion.

"Lets head inside." Pinkie insisted.

Toad cuts in, "Not so fast. You can't go inside the mansion until ALL of your teammates get here."

"Where are they?" Chrysalis asks.

"Right here." Trixie responded as she and Apple Bloom just arrive.

"Not you."

Twilight comes in and joins her team. "Okay that's our whole team. Let's head on inside."

Fluttershy looks for the others. "If we don't find them, then we're gonna lose." She looks again but gets tripped by Chrysalis.

"Oops, that must be the wind." Chrysalis smirks. "So Discord, do you realllllly want to impress that pegasus?"

"Well duh, I would do anything to impress Fluttershy."

"She would just love a guy who throws challenges."

"WHAT!?" But we're gonna lose, and I am not doing that."

"Fine. I thought you really liked her, but I guess I was wrong. You don't like her at all."

"No I do. If she wants me to throw the challenge, then I'll do it."

"Glad we see eye to eye."

Applejack and Rarity just arrive with the team.

"Where were you two?" Discord asks.

"Our kart just broke down, so we had to run and Rarity was slowing down every few seconds." Applejack responded.

"There's no time, we gotta move." Fluttershy said.

* * *

Inside the mansion, the Misfits come across several different doors.

"So which door do we choose?" Twilight asks her team.

"What about this one." Sweetie Belle suggested pointing to a door. She heads for the door, then it disappeared along with her.

"Now what do we do?" Pinkie asks.

"Well, Trixie and I could use a spell to make another door appear." Twilight insisted. Both of them concentrate their energy and another door appears. They open the door and go see what lies inside there.

* * *

In another part of the mansion, the parasprites are somewhere in a pipe maze finding out which pipe to choose.

"How do we even know which pipe to take? There's like a million of them." Rarity points out.

"Well the ghost of this haunted house won't make it easy for us to get out of here." Applejack thought. "One of these pipes leads to another room to get out of this place. All we need to do is choose one."

"Or maybe we could just...BREAK THEM!" Discord suggested.

"WHAT?" Fluttershy shrieks.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I have no idea what's gotten into him.

* * *

"This must be the one." Applejack exclaims.

"How do you know?" Rarity questions.

"Well, knowing most of these here secrets are most guarded, Ah guess the exit must be somewhere down this pipe."

All of the parasprites went in the pipe, and then a whole army of boos blocked their path scaring everyone.

"Nice job Applejack." Chrysalis said sarcastically.

* * *

Toad is on the beach relaxing with a glass of water. "Hey Bobei, this doesn't have any ice in it."

"That's because it's like 150 degrees out here señor." Bobei said. "There's no such thing as ice."

"No excuses. Just get some ice, so where's Jimmy? I haven't heard his annoying voice all day."

"I don't know."

Jimmy was just outside the mansion figuring out what the machine needed. "I wonder how you get into this thing. The door is locked, maybe one of these buttons open the door." Presses a button, but nothing happens. "This thing must be broken. Oh well, time to go back to Toad." The moment he left a giant bob-omb dropped from the sky.

* * *

The remaining members of the misfits are still looking for a way out.

"Guys, does anypony know where we are?" Apple Bloom asks.

"I think we're in some kind of miners' tunnel." Cheese Sandwich answered.

"Is it anywhere near the exit?"

"Maybe if there's a draft, then we can follow it."

"Onward to the exit." Pinkie insisted.

Suddenly the cave began to rumble and no one can see anything.

"Where are we?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Oooh, is this a...SLUMBER PARTY!?" Pinkie cheers.

"Or maybe a coffin party." Cheese Sandwich thought.

"Who's touching me?" Trixie asks.

"Uh, Trixie? None of us are anywhere near you." Twilight reminded her.

"Hey something is touching me too." Apple Bloom realized.

* * *

"I am not taking directional advice from you ever again." Discord angrily said pointing to Applejack.

"Well ah think that this King Boo fella might have changed his strategy." Applejack thought.

"Wait, where's Rarity?" Fluttershy looks and realizes she not there.

"She was just here a minute ago." Discord said.

"Ah don't know if she's here anymore. You can't hear any voices or screaming due to the ghostly magic this place has."

"Well this never would've happened if I just destroyed those pipes." Discord grunted.

"We'll get through this and find Rarity. Don't get all worked up." Fluttershy assured him.

They stumble into the Maramie who was guarding three separate doors.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm here to set you free. Please choose door 1, 2, or 3." Maramie told them.

"Ugh, whatever lets go through door 2." Discord grunted.

"Wait, what if its another trap leading us to more trouble?" Applejack thought. "Who are you really?

"Uh, the time to go is now you see, so please choose a door and hurry." Maramie said.

"No time lets go." Fluttershy said.

All three of them went through door 3. The moment the door closed, Maramie transformed back into Chrysalis and smirks. "That'll slow them down. *laughs evilly*"

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Apple Bloom was recovering and woke up.

"Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Cheese?" Apple Bloom calls out. "Anypony?"

There was no answer from anyone.

"Great." Apple Bloom thought. "Ah lost em, who knew throwing this challenge would be easy. It'll be goodbye Trixie and hello to the million bits."

Unknown to her, a shy guy overheard everything.

* * *

Apple Bloom exits the mansion and found Sweetie Belle, Trixie, Twilight, and Rarity waiting outside.

"Wait. How did y'all get here?"

"Turns out if you die, then you're automatically transported to the other side of the mansion." Twilight told the filly. "Wait, they made it here too?

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Discord just got of the mansion as well. Chrysalis came out behind them looking frantic. "Guys help! All of my teammates were eaten by ghosts." Quickly notices her whole team right there. "Wait how'd you all get here?"

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were thrown out of the mansion. "And stay out." A voice said.

* * *

"Since the screaming parasprites made it to end of the mansion first, they win immunity." Toad announces.

"Yes. I mean aw nuts." Apple Bloom quietly said to herself.

"Hey what is this?" Pinkie asks pointing to the large bob-omb.

"Oh that there is a super bob-omb." Toad answered, then his eyes just realized what is was. "SUPER BOB-OMB!?"

"Seriously? How many times will you be using explosives this season?" Applejack asks.

"Not enough, now get in your karts and RUN!"

Everyone drove away as fast as they could, and avoided getting caught in the explosion.

* * *

"That sure was a tough challenge everypony. Ah mean talk about suspenseful." Apple Bloom said.

A shy guy comes up to the misfit and no one understands what he's saying

"Does anyone know what he said?" Twilight asks.

"I'll try." Pinkie offered. "Can you repeat that please?"

The shy guy gave an outburst of murmuring and Pinkie tried to understand what he said.

"*gasps* Apple Bloom, you were throwing the challenge?" Pinkie asks with a shocked expression.

"What no ah wasn't." Apple Bloom pretending not know.

"Yes she was." Chrysalis chimed in and played the message from earlier. _"Ah guess ah don't mind throwing another challenge for her tomorrow, so they'll have some quality bonding time together."_

Everyone glared angrily at the filly. "Are you kidding me?" Trixie furiously said. "You cost us the challenge for the enemy? I mean that's low even for you."

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony - Killer Misfits**

"Well guys, does anyone smell the tension for tonight?" Toad asks the team.

"Actually, none of us do." Twilight responded.

"Marshmallows of course, marshmallows for everyone..."

"Twilight."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Trixie."

"Pinkie Pie."

"...and the last one goes to...Cheese Sandwich."

Apple Bloom looks down in disappointment. "Ah knew this would happen. Ah well it was fun."

"Maybe for you challenge tosser." Trixie said.

* * *

Apple Bloom is in the cannon ready to be blasted off. "Any last words before you're blasted of into space?" Toad asks.

"WAIT!" Two voices called out.

Toad face palmed again. "Again? Why is Fluttershy interrupting the cannon along with Applejack?"

"Apple Bloom, I just want to thank you for what you did." Fluttershy said. "Applejack told me what happened."

"Well ah can't believe ah'm saying this, but ah know you and Discord will be very happy together." Apple Bloom said to her.

"Hello?" Toad interrupts. "On a schedule here."

"Just be safe sugarcube, and I'll win this for you." Applejack said to her sister.

"Ah know you will big sis, and remember to-" Apple Bloom's sentence was cut off by the cannon blasting her off the island.

"Finally, she talked way to much for my liking." Toad said feeling relieved. "Well, there's only 10 left and we're halfway there. Who will try to sabotage the others first? Will Fluttershy ever get a normal colt friend? Tune in next time for the next episode of Total Pony Returns!"

* * *

 _Clips for episode 12_

 _"It is so essential that I win this, so I can get rid of that shy yellow pegasus. Otherwise, if she wins I'll just convince her to get rid of Discord, or I can get rid of that farm girl. Either way its a win for me."_

 _"What is Queen Chrysalis talking about? Also, what will she be planning?_

 _"Why is Fluttershy crying in this chapter?_

 _ **Twilight:** After the previous challenge, I realized that there are some ponies who care about me when I'm out of the shadows. But it also made me realize how dangerous it is when you're known and heard, so I made it my duty to step back in the shadows and let everyone else do the work._

* * *

 **I feel bad booting Apple Bloom from the competition, but it was gonna happen at some point.**

 **I have a surprise for you in the next chapter. It'll be in the beginning of chapter 12.**

 **Vote for who you want to win, and leave a comment below.**


	12. Total Anonymous Pony Island

Episode 12

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns." Toad began.

"I got you your triple bean latte expresso Mr. Toad sir." Jimmy interrupted.

"In the middle of me recapping the last episode?" Toad asks, then whacks Jimmy with a hammer spilling the coffee on him.

"*SCREAMS* It burns so good." Jimmy screams.

"Now go get some more." Toad commanded. "Ahem, last time on Total Pony Island-"

"Um señor?" Bobei cuts him off.

"WHAT!? WHY DOES EVERYONE FIND IT NECESSARY TO INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO RECAP THE FREAKIN EPISODE?" Toad shouted.

"There's a problem with the island."

"I know. That's why we're having the show on the island."

"No señor, the island is such in ill repair, and it's literally falling apart." On cue, the tree on island fell down.

"Oh my. Well how do we stop this?"

"Just follow me and I'll show you. There's no time for recaps now."

"Well uh..." Toad stammered. "Apple Bloom tried to throw the challenge that Chrysalis tried to throw as well, but gave the parasprites the win. Pinkie Pie caused the mansion to blow up, and Applejack's little sister: Apple Bloom was voted off. Stay tuned while I find out WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH THIS ISLAND HERE ON TOTAL PONY-"

"NOW SEÑOR TOAD!"

"Yipe."

* * *

 **Episode 12: Total Anonymous Pony Island**

Everything on the island began to shaking and everyone rushed outside their cabins to find out the problem.

"Toad, what's happening?" Trixie asks.

"The island is malfunctioning." Toad tells the campers.

"Why in sam hill would an island malfunction?" Applejack asks confused.

"Well we don't take care of it, so the island is trying to destroy itself."

"That must've been what Princess Luna told us about." Twilight thought.

"Who was that?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"It's just the wind." Pinkie replied.

* * *

 **Twilight:** After the previous challenge, I realized that there are some ponies who care about me when I'm out of the shadows. But it also made me realize how dangerous it is when you're known and heard, so I made it my duty to step back in the shadows and let everyone else do the work.

* * *

"So how do you suppose we fix this?" Discord questions.

"That's what today's challenge will be." Toad responds

"Do you really expect us to fight for our lives?" Rarity shockingly asks.

"Literally. As of right now, you all will be competing against the other nine around you head-to-head. No more screaming parasprites and no more killer misfits."

"Bout time." Applejack said.

"Huzzah! The lord of chaos made it to the merge." Discord cheers.

"Great." Chrysalis said dryly.

"So did I." Pinkie added.

"Great." Trixie said dryly.

"So Bobei informed me there's a pause button deep inside the island's core, and he's shutting it off as we speak." Toad explains. "In the meantime, Bobei also told me in order to get the island back to normal is to help rebuild it. Today's challenge will be a 2 on 2 on 2 on 2 on 2 obstacle rebuilding relay race."

"Wow. Can it not be any more unoriginal?" Discord remarks.

"Gotta keep the earth green." Toad reminded him.

"But ya don't care about animals or humans, but ya still care about the earth?" Applejack points out.

"Hey! When we're all dead, do you know who will be there? The Earth."

"What do we have to do to stay alive?" Trixie asks.

"Easy. You will be put in five pairs and complete three obstacles." Toad explains. "First, you'll be doing the block bridge rebuilding. One player is on one end and the other player is on the other end. The player tossing the bricks to their partner has to build a bridge for your partner to cross. Second, you will cure the poisoned piranha plants and nurse them back to health. Finally, you and your partner have to go around and collect the trash scattered around in your colored area. The first team of two to complete all three obstacles wins invincibility tonight. Plus, as an added bonus, they get to decide who they can eliminate tonight."

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** It is so essential that I win this, so I can get rid of that shy yellow pegasus. Otherwise, if she wins I'll just convince her to get rid of Discord, or I could get rid of that farm pony. Still, its a win win for me.

* * *

"Okay, so Pinkie you're with Cheese Sandwich." Toad said.

"Wahoo!" Pinkie cheers.

"Trixie you're with Rarity."

Both unicorns glare at each other, then turn away.

"Applejack you're with Discord."

"Darn. I wanted Fluttershy." Discord muttered.

"Come on." Chrysalis prayed.

"Fluttershy you're with Chrysalis."

"Great." Chrysalis muttered angrily.

"That leaves Twilight...who just disappeared again with Sweetie Belle. Now go fix the island and hurry."

All teams of two get to work on the bridge challenge.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Discord asks his partner.

"You stay on that side and I can toss the bricks to put together." Applejack instructed.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Rarity are too busy arguing about the bridge.

"How do you expect me to make this bridge? I mean you have magic can't you do it?" Trixie asks.

"I would, but I'm not allowed to." Rarity replied. "You have to build the bridge and stop standing there bragging how better you are at being a fraud."

"Why you little..." Trixie blasts Rarity making her fur black. "HA! Who doesn't have magic now?"

"*screams* I look terrible in black." Rarity shrieks.

"Ugh, are you ready?" Chrysalis asks Fluttershy.

"Yes." Fluttershy answers. "That's one bridge piece, only five to go."

Both Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich finish building their bridge. "Wahoo. We finished our bridge, that's 400 points." Pinkie cheers.

"Pinkie wait. We need to go a different way." Cheese suggested.

"Why?"

"We're going to check out the core."

"Now that I think of it, my Pinkie sense tells me there's something strange going on there. Lead the way Cheese."

"With pleasure." Both of them head of away from the challenge.

"Okay Sweetie Belle, lets do this together." Twilight tells her.

"But my magic isn't strong enough." Sweetie Belle said.

"Just give it a try."

"Almost done. Just three more." Applejack told Discord.

"Well hurry up already." Discord hustled.

"You can do it Discord." Fluttershy assured him.

"Hello? Lets focus on our bridge and not what the others are doing."

"Okay. Yikes." She ducks in time avoiding the block tossed at her.

"Alright we're done, come on Sweetie Belle." Twilight tells her, but doesn't see her. She was already singing to the piranha plants. Twilight met up with her. " Um, does singing actually work? She then saw the plant healed as soon as she finished singing. "Huh, I guess it does work."

* * *

"Is this the way in?" Pinkie asks.

"Of course it is lets go inside." Cheese Sandwich said.

"It sure is musty down here. I wonder where we are? *gasps* Oh my Celestia."

"Pinkie, focus."

"Sorry."

* * *

"That's the last block." Fluttershy said.

"Finally, now lets go already." Chrysalis hustled her.

They head on over to the piranha plants and Fluttershy works on curing them. "I can do this. Its alright there, I'm gonna make you feel all better in no time."

"Ugh." Chrysalis face hoofed.

"All done." Discord said.

"Great, now lets get a move on." Applejack tells Discord.

Trixie is still reluctant to put the bridge together. "Forget it, I turn you back to normal IF I feel like it."

Rarity was still glaring at her angrily. "You FIEND! This is the WORST...POSSIBLE...THING you ever did to me."

* * *

Back on the second obstacle, Twilight and Sweetie Belle finished healing the last piranha plant and head on over to the last obstacle.

"Would you hurry up already?" Chrysalis complains.

"I can't rush nature, and besides healing takes time." Fluttershy said.

"But apparently nature can rush you."

Applejack and Discord work on the second challenge with Discord yelling at the piranha plants. "I said HEAL already you lousy plants."

"Discord, you know that isn't gonna work."

Next thing she knew, it was completely healed.

"Ah stand corrected."

Chrysalis spots Discord and Applejack leaving the second obstacle. "Ugh, they got ahead of us. Nice going piranha whisperer."

* * *

Back in the cavern, Pinkie Pie is still looking around.

"Pinkie, over here." Cheese Sandwich calls out.

"What did you just find?" Pinkie zooms over.

"The switch is just down this hole."

"Let's go push it."

"Actually, I'll do it." Cheese volunteers, then jumps down the hole.

"CHEESE NO!" Pinkie screams.

* * *

"Okay Sweetie Belle this is it, we just need to pick up all the trash." Twilight instructed.

"I'm too tired to levitate anything." Sweetie Belle said feeling exhausted.

Twilight thinks for a bit, then hatches an idea. Pretends to act like a ghost: "I am the ghost of Twilight Sparkle. Do as I ask, or I will steal your soul."

Sweetie Belle giggles. "You're not really a ghost because Twilight never steals any souls."

"Then I'll have Discord take your friends' souls instead."

"NOOOO!"

Applejack and Discord are working on the last challenge. "Ha! Picking up trash is easy." Discord said.

"Well we're halfway through, but we gotta catch up with Twilight and Sweetie Belle." Applejack insisted.

"and I'm done, too much work." Discord complains.

"That's the last one." Fluttershy said.

"Finally, lets get going before the island collapses." Chrysalis ordered.

"Almost done with the trash." Sweetie Belle said with a scared expression. "Just please don't have Discord steal my friends' souls."

"Just keep going or I'll have Discord steal your sister's soul too." Twilight said still pretending to be a ghost.

"That's low even for you."

The island begins to shake even harder that some of the trees and rocks fall starting to destroy the island.

"Okay challenge overted!" Toad announces. "New task: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone on the island starts panicking and runs around screaming.

Pinkie is still in the cavern with Cheese Sandwich. "Hurry Cheese, the island's gonna collapse."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Cheese said. He quickly spots the pause button, then leaps to it and pressed the button stopping the island from being destroyed.

* * *

Everyone meets back on the dock with Toad, Bobei, and Jimmy.

"Did we win?" Chrysalis asks.

"Nope, Bobei must've hit the pause button to stop the island from collapsing." Toad said.

Pinkie cuts in, "Actually, it was-"

"The REAL winners are Sweetie Belle and the ghostly alicorn of magic."

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"But Cheese saved us." Pinkie said.

"Nopony cares what you think." Trixie remarks.

Pinkie grew very angry.

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie:** I don't see why Trixie has to be a meanie to me all of a sudden. I'm a fun loving party pony who shares happiness amongst other ponies. She doesn't act like that at all.

* * *

"Since Sweetie Belle and the ghost are immune. They have one hour to decide who to boot." Toad said.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich was taking a walk in the woods and hears someone coming. He hides in a bush to avoid being seen.

"Fluttershy."

"Yes Discord?"

"WE'RE DONE AS FRIENDS!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I was using you the whole time. I never liked you, it was just a trick the whole time. You totally fell for it and this is last you ever see me because tonight is your last. So I say goodbye forever." Discord said with an angry tone.

Fluttershy tears up and ran quickly out of the woods still crying. The moment she left, Discord turns right back into Chrysalis. "That was so easy." She thought.

Cheese's eyes widened when he just discovered what he just witnessed.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

All ten of them were at the bonfire ceremony, Rarity's back to her old color, Pinkie is still mad, and Fluttershy is still crying.

"Was that a day or what?" Toad asks.

"Or what." Pinkie answered.

"It was just a rhetorical question Pinkie."

"What was?"

"Would you STOP talking already." Trixie complains.

"Hey, no asked you." Pinkie argues with her. "You're just being a great big meanie pants, so why don't you just-"

"Actually, if you don't mind me interrupting, why is Fluttershy so upset?" Toad asked.

"I have no idea." Discord replied. "She's not speaking to me either."

"Pity." Chrysalis smirks.

Cheese Sandwich gave her an angry glare.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** It was so easy: frame Discord for hurting Fluttershy, kindly get Sweetie Belle to vote her off and I give anything she desires. Pretty soon everyone sees Discord as a bad guy, then votes him off tomorrow. But with Pinkie and Cheese being closer than before they could get to the finals at this point.

* * *

Pinkie stood up, "I want to cast my vote right now. I vote for Trixie."

"Hey, you can't vote. That white filly has immunity, so please sit back down." Trixie protests.

"Well I know Sweetie Belle can vote for anyone she wants, so I'm gonna offer her a month of free cupcakes if she votes out Trixie." Pinkie said.

"WHAT!?" Trixie said with a shocked expression.

"Oh my goodness. That's like a lot of cupcakes." Sweetie Belle excitedly bounces up and down.

"She literally only said one month." Toad reminded her.

"Well...uh, I give two months of them if you choose her." Trixie pointed at Pinkie.

"Hey, you can't do that." Pinkie argues.

"Sweetie Belle you haven't forgotten what I offered you. You might want to think about it." Chrysalis remind her.

"Um, uh..." Sweetie Belle grew nervous.

"Trixie!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie!" Trixie said.

"Our deal." Chrysalis said.

"Uh, um, uh..." Sweetie Belle couldn't decide with all this tension she was given.

Twilight leans over to her and whispers: "Vote out the changeling queen next to you."

"*screams* I can't take it anymore." Sweetie Belle shouted. "You! It's you. I don't who I'm pointing to, but it's just too much. I'm not sure who I'm pointing to, but I am voting for you."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Everyone is on the dock: except for Fluttershy while Toad prepares to fire.

"Is there anything you want to say before you leave Cheese Sandwich?" Toad asks him.

"Yes there's a lot to say." Cheese quickly said. "First of all, that changeling right there has-"

"Time's up." Toad cuts him off. Cheese Sandwich screams as Toad fires the cannon sending him away.

"I'll never forget you." Pinkie calls out to him.

"Well there's only 9 left." Toad announces. "How much longer can this group hold on? What will the island plague us with next? And will anyone find out what's wrong with Fluttershy? Find out on the next episode of Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 _Clips for episode 13_

 _"Ever since my Spikey Wikey left me, I fell so alone without him."_

 _"This is for you Cheese Sandwich!"_

 ** _Next time..._**

 _"Wait, why do have a hunch that the scary changeling queen is after us?_

 _"Ah have no idea sugarcube. but its just a feeling ah have that she's out to get us._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"It's just an instinct ah have."_

 _"Oh we'll see who's instinct is right at elimination tonight."_

* * *

 **Well I don't think no one was expecting that dramatic elimination.**

 **Oh and the challenge, it was who completed the challenge.**

 **The merge finally happens and now it everyone for themselves.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Comment below.**

 **Don't ask about the nickname I gave Twilight, but if you do ask me I'll tell you it was the best I came up with.**


	13. Keeper of the Keep

Episode 13

Toad enters, "Last time on Total Pony Island Returns. The island was trying to reset itself, by DESTROYING everything on it, almost killed me. Anyway, the campers had to rebuild the parts of the island to make it happy again. But it was Sweetie Belle and the mysterious invisible alicorn who saved us all."

Pinkie appears, "Actually, it was-"

Toad continues. "Ultimately, Sweetie Belle had to decide who was gonna ride in the cannon of losers. In a state of panic, she randomly eliminated Cheese Sandwich. Who will be my new interns? And who's gonna give me the money to pay for this lousy island? Find out right now on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 13: Keeper of the keep**

"What do you mean my loan was due two years ago?" Toad complains on the phone. "I mean yeah it doesn't mean I get fined, but that's what your mama said last night." Hangs up the phone. "Bobei, Jimmy, go round up the campers."

"Anything for you Mr. Toad sir." Jimmy said.

"Sí, Sí." Bobei said.

* * *

Discord is on the roof of the cabin not knowing what happened last night. "I don't understand, why did she leave me?" He thought. "I just don't know, what did I ever do to her?"

"Sweetie Belle, why did you vote out Cheese Sandwich?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know. I panicked, it was just too much pressure and I couldn't take it." Sweetie Belle replies still feeling shaken after last night.

* * *

 **Rarity:** Ever since my Spikey Wikey left, I...just feel so lonely without him around.

* * *

"I can't believe Sweetie Belle voted out my closest friend." Pinkie said.

"Uh Pinkie, you do realize she was panicked last night." Applejack reminds her. "You guys made her vote him out."

"Well I for one gave her a perfect choice." Chrysalis smirks.

Applejack notices her evil smile. "Uh-huh, ah can already guess who it was, but ah'm not gonna say who it is in front of everyone."

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah shoulda guessed, that changeling queen must be targeting Fluttershy. Better be careful because if she starts to get suspicious about me, then ah could be her next target.

* * *

Fluttershy is still crying in her bed with her face buried in the pillow.

"Ah better check on how she's doing." Applejack thought.

"Uh, you alright there Fluttershy?" Applejack asks her.

She didn't respond, she began crying even louder than before.

Applejack put a hoof on her back. "Look sugarcube, ah know things seem bad right now. Sure Pinkie is just random and the changeling queen is trouble, but if you need a friend to talk to, ah'm always right here by your side, and ah wouldn't mind listening to your problems."

Fluttershy lifted her head from her pillow and wiped away her tears. Applejack gives her a smile to feel better, then smiles right back.

"Ladies!" Jimmy called outside. "Toad wants you in the mess hall pronto. So slap on some makeup and lets get to it."

"Come on now, lets show them that we mean business."

* * *

The final 9 meet Toad in the mess hall. "Hello campers, nice to see everyone is well today." Toad said. "The owner of the island called and said I'm have a little bit of late fees."

"By a little, he means a lot." Bobei points out.

"Needless to say I'm broke and I can't pay them back. Today's challenge is a money scavenger hunt."

"Well I do love some money." Discord said.

"But not me?" Fluttershy asks, then breaks into tears again.

"Nice going Discord." Applejack remarks.

"What did I say?" Not knowing what he said.

"You will all take a warp pipe to Bowser's Castle and search for the key Bobei hid somewhere in the castle."

"But I didn't hide the-"

"After you find the key, you'll look for the treasure with lots of money in it. Also known as: Bowser's Keep. Once you unlock the chest get it back to the warp pipe. The first player to do that wins invincibility tonight. Now hurry, time is money."

Everyone takes the warp pipe leading to Bowser's Castle.

"Señor Toad, I was trying to tell you earlier that I didn't hide the key." Bobei told him.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, keys weren't in the budget."

"Oh well, guess I have to megaphone them."

* * *

Pinkie comes out of the pipe into the castle. "Okie dokie lokie, time to find some treasure. This is you Cheese."

"Gotta find that treasure before that pegasus." Chrysalis thought.

"Uh-huh, and why does it matter?" Applejack asks her suspiciously.

"That's none of your business."

"Is something wrong Applejack?" Fluttershy comes in.

"Oh hey Fluttershy. Do you feel better yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm not gonna cry over spilled milk."

"Come with me, so we'll find the treasure."

"Okay, all I gotta do is look for treasure. Maybe I'll get a cutie mark in treasure hunting." Sweetie Belle thought.

"I wonder where the treasure is." Twilight thinks to herself.

* * *

"Okay, if I were a key, then where would I be hidden?" Rarity thinks to herself.

"This is for you Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie pops out of the ground and knocks Rarity in the lava. She finds a '?' block and hits it, but nothing comes out. "Nope, onward."

* * *

"Why does this place have so many rooms?" Chrysalis grew frustrated. She hears two ponies coming her way and hides behind a warp pipe.

"Wait, why do you have a feeling that the scary changeling queen it after both of us? Fluttershy asks Applejack.

"Ah have no idea sugarcube, but ah just have a feeling that's she targeting both of us." Applejack replies.

"How do you know?"

"It's just an instinct ah have." They leave the room, and Chrysalis comes out of hiding.

"We'll just see who's instinct is right at elimination tonight. *laughs evilly*"

"I must avenge Cheese." Pinkie bounces in. She didn't even notice she bumped Chrysalis into a warp pipe sending her somewhere else. "Hey, is someone making chicken wings?" She finds another room and finds Bowser Jr in a room filled with a whole buffet.

"Hey what's the meaning of this?" Bowser Jr asks. "I'll call my dad on you. He'll make you pay."

"Oooh, Chicken!"

"No this is my chicken."

Twilight was just outside listening. "Hmm, depending on the ruckus going on in there, the key isn't in there. I can easily win this-" Twilight got cut off with BJ getting thrown out causing Twilight to teleport away.

"No one can touch me. I'm untouchable." Pinkie said.

* * *

"*growls* where am I? She is so going down." Chrysalis grunted.

She finds a large red button and a sign that reads: " _In case Mario and greenstache take control, this button is used for dire emergencies only or as last resort. Only press under Bowser's command or to destroy any foes."_ Chrysalis thought about it. "Fluttershy is my foe." Then presses the button.

"Attention contestants! Bobei forgot to hide the key, so just find the keep, break into it, and you win." Toad announces on the loudspeaker.

"A break in." Discord thought. "Can it get anymore worse?"

 _"Self-destruct sequence initiated."_ A computerized voice announces.

"Of course it did."

"What?! Self-destruct?" Fluttershy shrieks.

"Ah have no idea why this place has a self-destruct button, but one thing for sure it isn't good." Applejack said. "We gotta find the keep and get outta here, and FAST too."

Pinkie drops in on top of a thwomp and doesn't realize it fell on Fluttershy. "Wahoo! I can do this."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack cried. "Don't worry, I'll win this for both of us. Just as long as that changeling doesn't beat us to it."

* * *

Chrysalis approaches the keep. "Hmm, a large red door, its locked from the outside. Looks like I found the keep, so I guess I win."

"Not so fast Chrissy, you need to get INSIDE to win invincibility." Toad said on the loudspeaker.

"How do you expect me to do that when you FORGOT THE KEY?"

"Not my problem, but since the castle is on some sort of self-destruct mode I'd hurry up and find a way. Toad out."

"You can't be serious." Chrysalis face hoofed.

"I got this." Pinkie bounces in and bumps Chrysalis in the lava. "Alright, that 100 points for taking out the meanie."

Applejack approaches the keep as well. "Hold on there Pinkie, move aside so ah can win this for Fluttershy."

"But Cheese needs this more than you do." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, he's not even in the game anymore."

"But he's always with me in my memories."

"Not to mention I was too." Discord cuts in. "Move aside ladies."

"Well you've been acting totally rash and caused depression for Fluttershy." Applejack said. "You're the reason she was upset all night."

"I don't know what I even said, now move already." Discord began getting angrier.

Trixie finally arrives to the keep. "Well it's about time I got here." All of sudden, Trixie gets knocked away by a fireball that was accidentally hurled to her.

"I think someone needs a PARTY to feel better." Pinkie thought.

"No I do not." Discord replies, but Pinkie pulls him away from the keep along with herself leaving Applejack behind.

"Well, this is for our friendship Fluttershy." Applejack thought. She used her back legs to break the door down, then went inside while the clock was still counting down.

 _"Self-destruct sequence in 10, 9, 8-"_

"Congratulations to Applejack for getting in the keep." Toad announces on the loudspeaker. "I'm sending Bobei to come get you guys."

 _"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Good-bye."_ A loud explosion was heard the moment everyone arrived back at camp.

* * *

Everyone is back at camp, but Fluttershy has bandaged head, Rarity is completely bandaged up everywhere, and Trixie's whole body is covered in black after the attack from the fireball.

"Congratulations Applejack." Toad said. "You were the first one to arrive and get in the keep first. Therefore, you are immune for tonight at elimination."

"I could've had immunity if SOMEPONY didn't pull me away." Discord grunted.

"On the bright side, we're all okay." Fluttershy said.

"SOME, more than others." Rarity muffled angrily.

"Where did you even get the vehicle?" Trixie asks Toad.

"I forgot that I stole a set of keys from Ludwig last season, so that how I did it. Anyway, you all have one hour until the elimination ceremony. Choose who it's going to be and hope that it isn't you."

* * *

 **Discord:** I am SO sick of this game. Between Fluttershy not speaking to me, Pinkie being so crazy than before, Applejack taking invincibility from me, and Toad getting on my LAST nerve, I am just ready to lose it.

* * *

"I'm just so sick of it all." Discord was sitting on the edge of the dock.

Fluttershy approaches him. "Discord?"

"What is it?"

"I want to apologize for how I acted last night."

"You do, and you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course not. If you do me one small favor."

* * *

Sweetie Belle was taking a walk in the woods when Rarity, still badly injured comes up to her.

"Rarity, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Can you help me vote out the ruffian who did this to me."

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Discord may be gullible, but I need him for this plan to go smoothly. Don't worry, his time on this island is almost over. I need Fluttershy for this plan so I can't vote her off, yet. Trixie is just as arrogant as she already is. Sweetie Belle was just too dumb to fall for my trick. Twilight's invisible because almost no pony notices her. Applejack has invincibility, so that just leaves Rarity and Pinkie. The only thing Rarity has going on is that she hasn't made any enemies.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

"That was an intense day." Toad said.

"You are so dead when this is over." Discord angrily grunts.

"Nope, you're under contract."

"Don't care."

"Anyway, today's vote was a close one so when I give you a marshmallow-"

"We already went through this a lot of times Toad." Fluttershy reminded. "Why do you keep on bothering us?"

"I could ask you the same question. Anyway, marshmallows fooooooooooooooorrrrrrr"

"Hurry up already." Discord shouts.

"Yes, I need to use the ladies' room. It's going to be hard since Pinkie injured me up so badly."

"Hey!" Pinkie cuts in. "Don't get in mine and Cheese's way next time."

"HE'S NOT IN THE GAME ANYMORE!" Everyone shouted except Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah, then who are you all anyway? The mayor?" Pinkie protests.

Bobei appears. "Once again, doesn't make any sense."

"ooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Toad keeps on going.

"By the way, I heard you talking." Fluttershy points to the changeling. "Are you out to get me and Applejack?"

"Of course I'm not." Chrysalis tried to avoid telling the truth.

"Yes you are." Applejack argues. "You're just plain evil, and you always have been."

"No one better be after Fluttershy." Discord interrupts.

"Hey, you can't talk to her anymore." Applejack reminds him.

"But she said-"

"Stop it."

Discord growls in frustration.

"Sweetie Belle."

"Trixie."

"Discord."

"Applejack."

"Chrysalis."

"Fluttershy."

"and the non existant Twilight Sparkle."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Rarity."

"You must one lucky mare." Applejack said.

"Time to say good-bye Pinkie." Toad said.

"I'm not leaving by myself. I'm taking a companion with me." Pinkie said.

"Who are you taking? There's no one there."

* * *

"AHHH! SOMEPONY GET HER OFF OF ME!" Twilight struggled.

"Ready to go now." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, are you crazy? LET ME GO!"

"Not until I find Cheese."

"Who are you even talking to?" Toad asks her.

"It's ME, Twilight."

Both Twilight and Pinkie are in the cannon. "Well, is there anything you want say Pinkie Pie?" Toad asks her.

"Nope."

"YES! I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY!" Twilight shouted.

"Guess that's it then. Fire at will Jimbo." Toad commands.

"Aye, Aye Mr. Toad sir." Jimmy replies.

"NO WAIT!" Twilight screams.

"Guys look right there next to Pinkie." Applejack realizes.

Everyone's eyes widened when they just saw who it was. "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight screams the moment the cannon goes off, but Pinkie enjoyed it. Everyone stood there stunned at what just happened.

Toad shrugs. "Well on the bright side, now we know where Twilight is now. There's only 7 players left in the game. Tune in next time for more backstabbing, heated arguments, and more right here on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 _Clips for episode 14_

 _"Applejack is right, the changeling was just playing me the whole time. I need to do something._

 _The seven Koopalings appear_

* * *

 **Another surprise for you: double elimination this time.**

 **Cameo in this episode Bowser Jr.**

 **Sorry to any fans of Pinkie Pie and Twilight, but it's getting near the end.**


	14. Super Pony Sisters

Episode 14

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns. Toad began. "The campers had to search Bowser's Castle for money. It may or may not have gone towards the fees I owe to the MFBI. In the end, Applejack won immunity, and it was crazy Pinkie Pie with her sidekick Invisilight Sparkle who were blasted off the island. What tortures do I have in store for the campers?And what terrors await them as we go further? Well, the better question is: do I even care? Find out all the answers right here right now on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 14: Super Pony Sisters**

"Well this is bad." Fluttershy sighed.

"No, that would be all the players who were kicked off already." Trixie corrected.

"How were we all so blinded by Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's not even our fault the crazy pink pony eliminated her." Chrysalis points out. "If she wanted to make herself known, then she should have done that."

"Maybe you were behind this." Fluttershy thought pointing to Chrysalis.

"Well, not this, but I have planned a few things recently."

"Now I don't trust you, again."

"Well congratulations, do you want a medal for this achievement?"

Fluttershy just sighed.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** Applejack is right, the changeling queen was just playing me the whole time. I need to do something now. The only hope I have is winning the next challenge, so then everyone can vote her off next.

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** Yeah so yesterday I posed as Fluttershy and Rarity. It was so easy, get a few votes to take out Pinkie and drive a larger wedge between Discord and Fluttershy. Knowing that Discord acts even rash when he's mad, he'll probably boil over sooner or later. When everyone sees Discord as a bigger threat, then they'll turn their votes towards him not me, and thus I'm safe for another day.

* * *

"Are you guys hungry?" Jimmy asks the campers.

"You're kidding right?" Trixie asks.

"Nope, I found some tater tots in the fridge. Seeing as you are the final seven, I might as well treat you to some. It's the least I can do since Toad starves you to death."

"Maybe your not bad after all." Rarity complimented.

* * *

"That was delicious." Fluttershy said.

"I never had any tater tots this good since I last a decent meal." Rarity said.

"I would eat some, but it could straight to my thighs and I can't have that happening." Chrysalis said.

"Quiet you fiend." Rarity angrily said to her.

Toad enters, "Are you guys ready for HEY! Why do you look so content?"

"Your friend Jimmy just gave us some delicious tater tots." Fluttershy replies.

"You mean MY tater tots? That I was saving for my dinner tonight? THOSE tater tots?"

"Sorry Mr. Toad, I didn't know." Jimmy apologized.

"Well, now I'm changing the challenge. Your challenge is to go to the store, and BUY ME MORE TATER TOTS!"

"Everypony come quick." Applejack rushes in. "Discord has completely lost it."

* * *

Everyone rushed outside and found Discord sitting on his throne, and causing chocolate milk rain still looking angry.

"Discord what is the meaning of this?" Toad asks.

"I am sick of these ponies taking advantage of me." Discord ranted. "I'm so sick of these lies and tricks played on me, and I've had just about enough of this."

"Well, why don't you come on down? I cannot afford anymore land damage. My debt is already over-" Toad was cut of by Discord burning Toad to a crisp.

"If I can't have Fluttershy, then NO ONE CAN! Take her away."

The seven Koopalings appear, and quickly tie up Fluttershy who screams as she's tossed in the clown car.

"I don't like this." Lemmy said feeling scared.

"What did you say?" Roy asks furiously.

"Nothing." Lemmy hesitated.

"Let's go now." Discord flew off with the koopalings taking Fluttershy as his hostage.

"HELP!" She cried.

The rest of the campers were just confused what just happened.

"What just happened?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"No idea." Applejack shrugged.

"Mr Toad sir? Mr. Toad?" Jimmy tries getting his attention, but Toad is unconscious for awhile. "Okay, since Toad is sleeping at the moment, and I'm pretty sure Bobei is dead again. I guess I'm gonna have to host the rest of this episode."

"What do you suppose we do?" Chrysalis asks him.

"I don't know, I never thought I get this far."

"Well maybe we should go save Fluttershy." Applejack suggested.

"I like it, and the first one to free her from Discord's clutches wins invincibility."

"Where did he even take her?" Rarity questions.

"That's a good question, it would be to the tippy top of that cliff over there." Jimmy replies pointing to a large mountain.

"Cliff?" Rarity shrieks.

* * *

 **Rarity:** I have to climb a dirty mountain again?

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** This is so easy. Since Discord and Fluttershy aren't technically competing neither of them can win immunity, so that means I get to choose who I get to frame tonight. This is too good.

* * *

"Now what?" Jimmy asks.

"This is where you say 'Go' really loud." Sweetie Belle reminded him.

"Okay then, GO!"

* * *

Rarity walks through the woods. "There better be a decent reward after this challenge."

Meanwhile, Trixie is in another part of island trying to teleport. "This will be so easy once I easily teleport to mountain up there." Trixie's spell was interrupted by Sweetie Belle accidentally running into her teleporting both of the into the ocean.

"Hey, you interrupted my spell." Trixie angrily said.

"My bad." Sweetie Belle nervously said.

* * *

"Discord, why are doing this?" Fluttershy asks him.

"Because you're messing with my head." Discord answered.

"How? You were messing my head."

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. First, you started crying and ignoring me for no apparent reason. Second, you apologize to me yesterday and ask me for a favor, but then you completely ignore me again. Does that ring any bells?" Discord reminded her.

"I never did any of that, honest. You just got mad at me for no reason. You got all big and bad and you were just using me the whole time. Then, you said you never really liked me, and all of a sudden, you kidnap me. Why would you do that?" Fluttershy asks him.

"I never did any of that; except for that last part."

"We're not getting anywhere if we have different stories. Let's start over, and see if we get any farther or figure it out." Fluttershy suggested. "Also, can you please untie me?"

"Excuse me Lord Discord, the others on coming this way." Larry interrupts.

"Well don't just stand there, stall them for as long as you can."

* * *

Chrysalis keeps on trotting up the mountain. "I'm gonna make it there first. This challenge is so mine."

Applejack rushes past her. "Nope, guess again shift witch."

"Why you." Chrysalis ran after the earth pony with Trixie falling behind.

Larry stops the changeling queen. "Hello there. I can't let you pass but I can interest you in some soulless shoes. Only four payments of $12.95, and I'll even add in a pair of shoestrings with your order."

"Oh yes you will." Chrysalis turned into a dragon again scaring away Larry, but then Applejack grabs her lasso out and grabs her.

"Get off of me right now you pest." She ordered.

"Then stop messing with Discord and Fluttershy. Ah know this is your doing." Applejack said.

"So? You won't be able to do anything about it." Chrysalis lost her balance after Applejack pulls her off the cliff sending them both plummeting back to the bottom into the water.

"I can't wait to vote you off." She glared angrily to the earth pony.

* * *

"Maybe that's what happened." Fluttershy thought.

"Clearly Trixie might have put a memory erasing spell on both of us to make us forget each other. Technically, she's not anyone's favorite. We'll vote her off tonight, but I still like you Fluttershy." Discord said.

"I like you too. Maybe we could start over." Fluttershy suggested.

"That would be nice."

"Hey Lord Discord, those pesky ponies are coming this way. There's a turquoise unicorn, an orange earth pony, a white unicorn, and a tiny little unicorn." Morton exclaims. "They're all heading this way. What should we do? Should we retreat? Call the Magikoopa army? Call the bob-omb brigade? Or should we improvise and hit with sticks...of DEATH? Or maybe we could-" Morton yelps as Discord punches him in the clown car.

"Lord Discord that wasn't very nice." Lemmy said.

"Yeah." Iggy agrees.

"Well I won't be requiring your services anymore. You can leave now." Discord said.

"Awww." Iggy whines.

* * *

"Great, now I'll never make back up in time." Chrysalis thought.

"Get your finest shrooms here. Only for a small fee." A stranger calls out.

"What is this?"

"We sell only the finest shrooms for a very, very low price.

"Do you have any dangerous shrooms?"

"I have a theory you would ASK such a question. I shall bestow this to you, for a mere one million coins." Pulls out a very strange purple looking mushroom.

"Too bad I don't have that." Chrysalis fires a blast of magic at the stand, then takes the mushroom walking away laughing.

Back at the top of the mountain, Applejack rushes past Rarity. "Sorry Rares, but ah gotta save Fluttershy."

"Go on without me. It's too late for me." Rarity said then lies down on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, Rarity is unconscious." Sweetie Belle gasped. "It's okay Rarity, I know CPR."

"We'll be so happy together." Fluttershy said, then notices a mushroom beside Discord. "What is that?"

"Don't know, and I don't want it." Discord responds by throwing the mushroom off and Chrysalis fell as well.

"NOOO!" She shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Fluttershy asks.

"Nope." Discord answered.

Applejack comes charging in. "Take this ya no good varmint." The koopalings fly away just now.

"Applejack wait!" Fluttershy stopped her, but not fast enough as Applejack double kicked Discord off the cliff. "What are doing here?"

"Ah was saving ya Fluttershy." Applejack answered. "Also, ah won immunity."

"Ugh, that didn't go as planned, but at least I'm still-" Chrysalis got cut off by Discord plummeting to the ground and fell on top of her.

* * *

Everyone meets back the cabins. "Well since Toad is still recovering, I hereby declare Applejack the winner of today's challenge." Jimmy announces.

"Yes!" Applejack then faced Chrysalis. "You're goin down troublemaker."

"Uh oh." She thought.

* * *

Discord, Trixie, and Fluttershy were discussing about elimination tonight.

"So who are we voting for?" Discord asks.

"I say the white filly." Trixie suggests. "She bumped into me, and got us both sent to the ocean. It took me like forever to get back to shore."

"You're always like that Trixie." Discord remarks.

"I was going to vote for you Trixie." Fluttershy said.

"WHAT!? Why?" Trixie asks.

"We just came to a conclusion you used a spell on Discord and I to break up."

"As much as Trixie would take credit for that, I wouldn't go THAT far with my magic. I never did anything like that."

"Well then how did Discord hear something I didn't say in vice versa." Fluttershy asks.

"I'm gonna go take shower. No one better disturb me." Chrysalis interrupts then leaves.

"CHRYSALIS!" They both realized.

"Oooh, now there's your answer." Trixie smirks.

Later that evening, Fluttershy approaches Rarity and whispers something to her.

"Do you really want to do this Fluttershy?" Rarity asks her.

Fluttershy nodded then left.

Applejack comes up to Sweetie Belle and whispers the plan for tonight.

"Okay." Sweetie Belle answered.

Both Fluttershy and Applejack discussed tonight plan with Fluttershy telling Applejack the plan tonight.

"Are sure about this sugarcube?" Applejack asks.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Well...okay then."

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. The camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately go to the Dock of Shame and take a ride in the air via the cannon of losers." Jimmy announces. "Now the first marshmallow goes to...Sweetie Belle."

"Yay!" She catches it then eats it.

"Next is...Applejack."

Applejack catches her marshmallow with her hat. "Thanks sugarcube."

"You're welcome. Next is...Trixie."

Trixie just smiles knowing she's safe for another day.

"Next one safe is...Rarity. Fluttershy you are also safe." Throws them both a marshmallow each.

"Campers, the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Chrysalis." Jimmy throws it to her.

"WHAT!?" Trixie shouted.

"WHAT!?" Discord shouted as well.

"WHAT!?" Sweetie Belle chimes in.

"How come I got so many votes?" Discord asks still confused.

"It was me." Fluttershy confessed. "I-I like you a lot. You would've burden me more, and knowing the changeling queen, she would have taken advantage of that. So that's why I had to tell the others to vote you out. Plus, you're strong and the bravest friend I know."

"Stretching it much?" Chrysalis asks.

"and you're just perfect just the way you are. If you want, I can also come to your realm and visit. Also, here's something to remember me by." She goes up to Discord and gives him a great big hug goodbye.

"Okay, lets go." Jimmy ordered.

* * *

Discord is in the cannon ready to leave.

"Well Discord, ready to leave?" Jimmy asks.

"No, but is there even a choice?"

"No, not really."

Everyone turned to see Toad back up and running. "TOAD!" Everyone realized.

"Yep, I'm back. I just wanted to see how the chaotic being is doing before we give him the old heave-ho."

"Not happy about it if you must know." Turns to Fluttershy. "Go show that changeling what for."

Fluttershy was feeling confident. "Okay, I'll give it all I've got."

"See this pony over here, that's my marefriennnnnnnnnnnnnnnd." Discord said before getting blasted away.

"Only 6 players remain. We're getting close to end here." Toad explains. "What mayhem emerges next? How much flank kicking is Fluttershy gonna give Chrysalis? And how much money does Jimmy owe for the island damage?"

"What?" Jimmy asks confused.

"Find out next time on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 _Clips for Episode 15_

 _"Too bad, loser! *laughs*"_

* * *

 **Did anyone thought Chrysalis was going home this time? If they did, ask me why I choose Discord instead.**

 **Getting close to the finale vote either: Applejack, Chrysalis, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, or Trixie. Who do you think will win the whole thing?**

 **Here's a heads up from the eliminations**

 **7th: Discord**

 **8th: Twilight**

 **9th: Pinkie Pie**

 **10th: Cheese Sandwich**

 **11th: Apple Bloom**

 **12th: Diamond Tiara**

 **13th: Rainbow Dash**

 **14th: Snails**

 **15th: Gilda**

 **16th: Scootaloo**

 **17th: Princess Luna**

 **18th: Spike**

 **19: Blueblood**

 **20th: Snips**

 **Any questions about each player's elimination? Ask me.**


	15. Straight to Kart

Episode 15

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns. Toad began. "The campers were faced with a strange dilemma when I was knocked out and Fluttershy was kidnapped by Discord and the seven Koopalings. Applejack and Chrysalis came to a heated disagreement while Trixie and Sweetie Belle started a little conflict of their own. Ultimately, Applejack won invincibility again, and Fluttershy and Discord figured out that it was Chrysalis who caused a rift between them the whole time. However, Applejack thought she had enough votes to vote Chrysalis off, but it was Fluttershy who easily got enough votes and convinced Applejack to vote off Discord, due to everyone's surprise. What will happen this week? Find out right now on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 15: Straight to Kart**

"Bobei, you gotta help me out." Toad begged.

"After all the crap you put me through? I hope you realize that all the interns are dead and the new ones we heard from a few days ago are all dead." Bobei furiously said.

"Hey, its not my fault." Toad protested.

"Are you kidding me? Its all your fault."

"Okay well, why don't we calm down have some crackers?"

"I don't want crackers." Bobei refused.

"They're delicioso galletas."

"Oh well I guess one couldn't hurt." He didn't realize Toad knocks him out again with his hammer.

"Well that was fun." The boat suddenly explodes.

"Jimmy get over here."

"Yes Mr. Toad?" Jimmy asks.

"Go get the final six. Its time for today's challenge."

"Ok, but why is Bobei sleeping face first in the sand?"

"I think he had too much to drink last night."

"Oh I did that once too. I drank so much orange juice at my cousin's birthday party once that I threw up all over her and then passed out promptly after."

"That's not the kind of drinking I meant."

"Oh."

* * *

The remaining elements of harmony: Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity were having another group discussion.

"I want to vote Chrysalis off tonight." Fluttershy said.

"Ah know how you feel sugarcube, but lets be honest here she's the only immediate threat. With the three of us combined, we'll take her out easy. We all waited so long for this moment, now the perfect chance to strike." Applejack explains.

"We can focus on her later." Rarity disagreed. "Trixie is a threat, she's a fraud not to mention she's really annoying."

* * *

The final six players meet together waiting for the challenge.

"I can't believe we're all in the final six." Sweetie Belle excitedly said. "We all made it this far without getting voted out."

"What is that over there?" Trixie asks pointing somewhere.

"What is what?"

"That." Trixie points to a bunch of karts. "Over there."

"Welcome to today's challenge." Toad said.

"What are you gonna have us do this time?" Chrysalis asks Toad.

"Originally, I was going to have you use these karts to smash into each other, and whoever suffered the least amount damage would win. Apparently, due to a lawsuit, I'm gonna switch it to a mad kart dash. You will all start off and travel to different worlds. Karts have items, but some karts have better items than others. If you're hit out of the karting zone you'll restart all the way back at the beginning, but you must avoid obstacles, dangerous enemies, and of course each other. The first player back to Toad Beach wins invincibility."

"Where exactly are you going to take us?" Rarity asks.

"There's a map in one of the karts. The lucky holder will be able to navigate shortcuts, probable death, and traps. Be careful, you never know what might happen next."

* * *

 **Toad:** I may or may not have rigged the karts with bob-ombs and other various explosives. This is gonna be so much fun.

* * *

"Okay, so the karts are first come first serve. First to plop their flank on the seat gets it, and yes you can fight over it."

"You're going down." Applejack glares at Chrysalis.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Chrysalis replies.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Trixie takes the Standard Blue Kart. "Ha! Two for blue."

Sweetie Belle takes the Mini Beast. "Alright, I may be young and all, but I can win totally win this."

Applejack and Chrysalis both find the large Offroader and race to get it first.

"Go away, ah saw it first." Applejack argues.

"Too bad for you, I touched it first." Chrysalis argued.

"Too bad that's all you're gonna touch." Applejack said before giving her a swift double kick knocking her away. "Well, this baby is all mine." A blast of magic sent Applejack directly onto the Classic Dragster.

"Looks like that's your kart Applejack." Toad said.

"WHAT?" Applejack said shocked.

"First FLANK to touch the seat, gets it."

"Aw horseapples."

"Ha ha. Too bad loser." Chrysalis taunted before driving off followed by Trixie, Sweetie Belle, and Applejack.

"How do I start this thing?" Rarity asks in her kart. She presses a button on the Daytripper and drives away at full speed.

"Okay here I go." Fluttershy said. She's driving at least five miles going slower than before in the Standard Pink Kart.

"Fluttershy, you're not gonna win invincibility driving like that." Toad point out.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Fluttershy responded.

"*laughs* I've got this in the bag." Chrysalis smirks. "First stop, DK Jungle."

 _"You are ready to initiate mobilizer."_ The computerized voice said.

"Excellent." The queen disappears somewhere else on the map.

"Where did she go?" Applejack looks around then spotted a cliff up ahead. "Uh oh."

Sweetie Belle enters the warp pipe followed by Trixie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: who is still going to slow.

"Where am I, ah can't see anything." Applejack wonders. All of sudden, she goes off a large cliff screaming.

* * *

Chrysalis enters DK Jungle. "This is going to be the easiest win." She thought.

She goes through a barrel and breaks it. DK Comes out of it and rides with the changeling queen.

"You saved Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong is eternally grate-"

"Zip it ape, and just stay in the back." Chrysalis said.

Sweetie Belle enters DK Jungle and goes through a barrel receiving a banana. "Mmm, I could use a snack." She tossed the peel directly on the road in front of Chrysalis.

"What's that?" She questioned, by the time she knew what it was she didn't dodge it time and crashed into a tree. "Great, now I have to start over." She disappears back to the starting line.

Rarity arrives at DK Jungle, but stops just for a quick second. "That was scary, I'm need a break from-"

"Move it missy." Chrysalis speeds on by knocking Rarity off the track.

* * *

Applejack is still falling off the cliff. She presses a button and initiated the mobilizer sending her to world 3: Cheep Cheep Lagoon. She grabs an item box, then leaves taking the warp pipe.

* * *

Trixie is just going through the jungle when Chrysalis speeds right past her.

"Out of my way Trixie." She warned.

"Not on Trixie's watch." She drove away from Chrysalis, but couldn't see where she was going and crashed into a wall.

Rarity keeps on screaming as she's falling and lands on the ground taking a warp pipe to another world.

Sweetie Belle exits the jungle and heads into a warp pipe.

"Donkey Kong knows some shortcuts. Don-"

"Outta my way ape." Chrysalis said. Trixie is coming up close behind her as the both of them exit DK Jungle.

* * *

Applejack enters world 4: Dry Dry Desert.

"Oh come on, a desert?" Applejack complained. Goes down a hill, then went fast up a hill and landed in a pool of quicksand.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle enter Dry Dry Desert.

"I'm flying through this challenge." Rarity said. She grabs a fireball and drops it behind her and Sweetie Belle runs into it.

"Yipe, fire! Put it out." Sweetie Belle yelps before disappearing back to start.

* * *

Fluttershy was falling through the sky and bypassed world 5: Sky Garden, and landed in world 6: Sherbet Land.

"Wow, I can't believe I found this shortcut." She thought then her eyes widened. "No! It can't be." She saw Chrysalis driving ahead of her, then goes back to five miles per hour.

"I've got this." Rarity said feeling confident. "I can't believe I'm going to win a challenge for once."

"Nope guess again." Chrysalis knocked her out of the way with an invincibility star.

Trixie meets up with Chrysalis at Sky Garden.

"What? How did you get here so fast?" Chrysalis asks.

"I fell through a fake floor, then ended up in a warp pipe." Trixie responded.

"So much for secret paths then."

Applejack and Sweetie Belle meet each other at Sherbet Land.

"Hey Sweetie Belle." Applejack said.

"Hi Applejack, not to be rude, but you got a candle on your kart." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Wait, candle?" Applejack realized then blew up to a different warp pipe.

* * *

Rarity just enters world 7: Lava plains.

"This must be the last world." Rarity thought. "I can't believe I'm going to make it." Then stops by a concession stand.

"Welcome to the Donkey Kong drive in." DK said. "Can I interest you in some fresh bananas?"

Rarity takes the triple set of bananas then drives off.

"Hey, that was three coins." Everyone else drives on by at breakneck speed.

"What?" How did we all get here?" Chrysalis noticed. "I thought I knocked half of you of earlier."

"Ah have no idea, but you tell me." Applejack respond coming back in the race.

"What the?"

Rarity swerves off the track eliminating her from the race. While everyone heads into the warp pipe entering Rainbow Road.

"I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win." Sweetie Belle happily said.

"Not unless Trixie does this." Trixie bumps into Sweetie Belle knocking Sweetie Belle off the track and eliminated her from the race.

"You ain't gonna win this." Applejack said to Chrysalis. "Ah have this baby right here." Holds up a golden mushroom."

"Oh no." She gasped.

Applejack used the golden mushroom and went extremely fast, and then stopped midway. "Wait, why did ah stop?"

Chrysalis laughs as she retook the lead followed by Trixie.

"Hi Applejack." Fluttershy said before passing her. She is still going five miles per hour.

"Looks like its just us Trixie." Chrysalis notices.

"It would seem so." Trixie drives away, but Chrysalis stops and tosses a red shell directly at Trixie knocking her off the track. Then Chrysalis keeps on going and exits out of the warp pipe at Toad Beach where Jimmy and Toad are waiting.

"Congratulations Chrysalis, you have won invincibility." Toad announces.

"*laughs* Finally!" Chrysalis cheered.

"Oh no." Fluttershy realized as she arrives second.

"Well, I guess I better transport the rest of the other players back here." Toad said.

Everyone fell from the sky back on the beach.

"Who won?" Trixie asks.

"Chrysalis." Toad replied.

"Dagnabbit." Applejack grumbled.

"Does anyone know where Rarity is?"

Rarity screams as she plummeted back on the beach. Then all of a sudden, Rarity's kart fell right on top of her and then exploded.

* * *

"Well, I don't know who we're voting for tonight." Trixie said to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis gives an evil smile. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

 **Chrysalis:** No one better judge me after this. I know what I need to do to that pegasus, and if crushing her spirit is the way to do it then so be it. If she's surrounded by ponies that like her, then that's my main focus. I want her to be completely alone. NO ONE to talk to.

* * *

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Fluttershy said feeling depressed.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll win this for us." Rarity said bandaged up again. "It's alright, sixth place isn't bad at all."

"Girls, we can do this." Applejack assured to them. "With three votes, at least we can tie. We can take Trixie out next."

"It's just I have to tell Rainbow Dash about Discord the moment I get voted out." Fluttershy said.

"So, are we not gonna talk about this?" Applejack asked.

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah really hope this works. Chrysalis has outlived her stay on this island making ponies lives miserable. Ah will eliminate myself, before I allow her to get any further. Ya'll see what she put us through, even Fluttershy. Ah know that she's gone through a lot this season.

* * *

 **Rarity:** Fluttershy really wants to leave tonight and I don't know why. If she doesn't want to stay, then maybe it may be harsh to vote her off. As long as I'm still in the game, it'll be alright.

* * *

 **Bonfire Ceremony**

"What's wrong with Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy notices Sweetie Belle looking dizzy with her head all bandaged up.

"No idea, but she has a head concussion." Toad replies. "She'll be back to herself by tomorrow morning. Now, our first marshmallow goes to..."

"Chrysalis."

"Applejack."

"Next is Sweetie Belle."

"Thanks chef." She said dizzily.

"and...Fluttershy."

"WHAT?" Rarity, Fluttershy, and Jimmy were all surprised by this.

"Shut up Jimmy." Toad said.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Trixie." Toad throws her the last marshmallow.

"This can't be happening." Rarity realized. "I came in sixth place after all this?"

"Rarity, how could you?" Applejack was surprised.

* * *

"Ready to leave Rarity?" Toad asks her. "This cannon will shoot you right where you belong."

"Back to Ponyville right?"

"Nope, to your doom. But you're not gonna suffer your doom alone, we brought somebody to take the cannon ride with you."

"Did you miss me?" Blueblood asks her.

"NO! ANYPONY BUT HIM! PLEASE?" Rarity panics as both of them are blasted off the island.

* * *

 **Applejack:** That serves her right. We told her to stay with us and she didn't. That's not our fault.

* * *

"Who will come out on top next time? And what tricks will Chrysalis pull off next? What is also in store for the final 5? And will Bobei ever wake up from his super coma? Tune in next time for the next episode of Total Pony Island Returns!" Toad announces before the episode ended.

* * *

 **No more quotes since it's near the end.**

 **Mario Kart reference in this chapter. See if you can guess where each world is from and see if you can also guess which type of kart is which.**

 **Anyway, sorry to any Rarity fans.**

 **Results so far:**

 **6th: Rarity**

 **7th: Discord**

 **8th: Twilight**

 **9th: Pinkie Pie**

 **10th: Cheese Sandwich**

 **11th: Apple Bloom**

 **12th: Diamond Tiara**

 **13th: Rainbow Dash**

 **14th: Snails**

 **15th: Gilda**

 **16th: Scootaloo**

 **17th: Princess Luna**

 **18th: Spike**

 **19: Blueblood**

 **20th: Snips**


	16. The Un-Magic of Friendship

Episode 16

"Last time on Total Pony Island Returns. Toad began. "The final six competed in mad kart obstacle course through the many worlds of the mushroom kingdom. Both Bobei and Sweetie Belle ended up with concussions and Chrysalis won immunity. Fluttershy became depressed after this challenge because she thought she was going to get voted off. However, Chrysalis had better plans and instead got Trixie and an easily concussed Sweetie Belle to vote off Rarity. Who will come out on top? Who will be eliminated next? And who's moving on to the final four? Find out right now right here on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Episode 16: The Un-Magic of Friendship**

"Welcome to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad announced. "I bet you're all wondering why I'm here right now, because it's my show. Also, to tell you about the final five finalists: Chrysalis, Trixie, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, and Applejack. These five players made it this far without getting voted off in order to win one million coins. Chrysalis: She played a devious game shapeshifting and manipulating for her evil deeds. Somehow, this tactic proved useful as got further ahead. Fluttershy: Played a quiet and simple game in the beginning. She showed kindness throughout the game and got some help from Apple Bloom and Applejack. She even hooked up with an enemy turned good: Discord. Trixie: Also known as The Great and Powerful Trixie; used her many spells to help her out throughout the game. Somehow, she managed to cause Rainbow Dash's elimination by using one of her spells. However, she couldn't avoid getting seriously hurt or injured several times this season and nothing vital happened to her, yet. Next is Sweetie Belle: She the youngest one of the campers who managed to get this far avoiding several eliminations in the past and she's happy about it. Finally, Applejack: She gave it quite a rough start at the beginning, but now she's formed an alliance with Fluttershy and she's determined to win it and keep her friendship with Fluttershy. Now these are the final five contestants and things are beginning to heat up. All alliances have been broken, and all trust is no more. Nearly two and a half weeks of disgusting foods, gross housing, and hateful players are enough to drive Bobei crazy. Let's get started here on Total Pony-"

"You already introduced the episode Mr. Toad." Jimmy interrupted. "Kinda feels like filler to me."

"Jimmy."

"Yes?"

"Get out of my shot."

Right on cue, a large egg monster appears, along with a tree monster, and a large dark goomba. Toad began running away. More monsters appeared: a giant green dragon, a large mechanical monster, and a large dinosaur skeleton head.

"What in sam hill is going on?" Applejack asks looking scared.

Another monster appears beside the three of them.

"RUN!" Sweetie Belle screams running away.

* * *

"Toad what's happening?" Fluttershy asks still feeling scared.

"The challenge that's what." Toad responds.

"What is the challenge?" Trixie asks.

"Well since monsters are everywhere, ah can guess somebody might die." Applejack thought.

"A few episodes back Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich snuck off and paused the island's destruction sequence. However, the pause button must have been deactivated. It seems like the island is taking another route for destruction."

"So what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"There's a shine switch deep inside that same area. If you pull the lever, then it turns all the monsters into sleep mode. Your challenge is to run to the lever and flip the switch to off. The first pony to do that wins invincibility and is moving on to the-" Toad yelps as a giant bird claw grabs him and carries him off.

"Ah told him somebody would die." Applejack remarks.

"Well I'm leaving." Trixie said walking off.

"I got this one." Chrysalis smirks.

"Oh no ya don't." Applejack stops her. "You are just gonna stay here and cause no trouble. Ah'm so sick of you."

"Oooh, look at cowgirl showing backbone." Chrysalis said. "I'm so afraid. Look here, I don't care which family you're from, and I don't even care about your petty threats. You're nothing compared to me. I'm the one with all the power in this game, and I'm the one who's already left you without all your friends keeping you company."

Fluttershy gasps in horror. "How dare you."

"What are you gonna do about it." Chrysalis asks her.

Then Fluttershy felt something snapped inside her. She pushed the changeling down on the ground feeling upset at the same time.

"Uh oh." Applejack thought.

"Don't ever talk about my friends like that." Fluttershy said.

Chrysalis growls furiously and got back up. Her head repeatedly spins around and turns into a large arachnid leaving Applejack and Fluttershy stunned in fear.

"Oh no Fluttershy RUN!" Applejack said.

Fluttershy screams as she runs off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was running off trying to get away when Trixie shot a blast of magic enlarging a monster.

"Oops, wrong spell." Trixie thought.

* * *

"Please can we talk about this?" Fluttershy offers.

The queen said nothing and just came closer to her. Fluttershy jumps in a pipe and ends up in a cave. "I gotta find this lever, but where am I?" She finds all the interns hiding in the cave telling her to keep quiet. "Do any of you know where the exit is?"

One of the interns points to the right showing the way. "Thank you." She exits the cave and goes deep below.

"I know you're down here somewhere." The changeling queen hissed.

Trixie was busy finding a down to the cave. "Hmm, now where is that hatch?"

* * *

Applejack was still looking for Fluttershy when she suddenly bumped into Bobei.

"Applejack, thank goodness I found you." Bobei said feeling relieved.

"Bobei please we need to stop this challenge. Ponies could die here." Applejack informed.

"I can't do anything about it. The only way to stop these monsters is to pull the star lever."

"Oh no. Ah bet that changeling is already on her way over there right now. Is there no other way?"

"No. Wait actually..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I mean I don't know if it'll work señorita."

"Look here mister. Fluttershy is in trouble, and ah'm NOT gonna stand here and watch her die by a psycho creature. TELL ME!"

"Okay, there's the control room."

"What's that?"

"It allows Toad to see everything that happens around the island. If you get there, then you can locate the lever yourself."

"Then WHY DIDN'T HE SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"It's called Total Drama for a reason."

"WHERE IS IT BOBEI?!"

"Geez, it's right by the-" Bobei was cut off because his got ripped of by a bird snatching by his claw.

"Great." Applejack grunted. "Oh Fluttershy, please be ok."

* * *

"I've got to get out of these tunnels." Fluttershy thought.

"There you are. Chrysalis spotted her and chases after her again.

"No, I need to win this. For Discord." Fluttershy stops dead in her tracks as she reached the edge of a cliff. "Oh no."

* * *

Trixie enters the mess hall and find Sweetie Belle in there. "What are you even doing here?"

"Hiding; until someone pulls the lever, I'm staying right here where its safe." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well until the lever gets pulled, no one is safe anywhere. Come on."

* * *

 **Sweetie Belle:** It may be risky going with Trixie, but she does have a point. I can't hide anywhere, so I need some protection.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack keeps on going through the woods. Next thing she saw, there was a large green beast with three red eyes and one of the interns in danger. "Well, gotta do what I gotta do. *whistles* Hey there you no good varmint." That grabbed the creature's attention and snarled at her. "Yeah that's right, come and pick on someone your own size." The beast charges at the earth pony, but Applejack managed to dodge it in time then the monster hit a boulder and fell unconscious.

"Don't worry, your safe now." Applejack assured to the interns.

"Gracias."

"Hey, do you know where the control room is?"

"No, No." The intern hesitated.

"Please? Ah need to save my friend. Just like how ah saved you."

He pulls out a directional arrow pointing to the right.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Applejack was relieved and headed in the warp pipe.

* * *

Back in the cave, Chrysalis finally cornered Fluttershy.

"It's the end of the line for you." Chrysalis growled.

"Wait." Fluttershy realized she had her wings and flew across to the other side. "*sighs in relief* I'm safe for now."

"This isn't over." Chrysalis calls out to her.

* * *

Trixie is still going through the cave, but Sweetie Belle can barely keep up with her.

"I...can't...keep...up." Sweetie Belle said out of breath.

"Suit yourself, I'm going alone now, later." Trixie said walking off.

* * *

"Oh no, not again." Fluttershy gasps as she reaches another dead end.

"Stop right there. This ends now!" Chrysalis growls.

"Well this ought to be good." Trixie smirks.

"Stay out of this Trixie." Chrysalis snapped smacking Trixie directly into a wall. "This is between me and this pegasus."

Applejack finally gets to the control room. "Finally, ah made it." Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, Fluttershy ah'm coming right now." Applejack leaves the room and begins running at full speed to find her friend.

"I...made...it." Sweetie Belle was still exhausted.

"Are you okay Sweetie Belle." Fluttershy asks.

"Just a little-"

"ENOUGH!" The queen shouted. "This my epic ending to Fluttershy. I will finally destroy her on television, so everyone in Equestria sees this."

At the royal castle, all 15 players were gasping in horror what they were about to witness. All four of Fluttershy friends who were voted out couldn't watch this. Especially the two crusaders who were watching this.

"Knew this might happen." Diamond Tiara said.

"No No No No No." Applejack frantically repeated still trying to save Fluttershy. "Ah hope ah make it in time."

"Time to end this." Chrysalis angrily said.

Fluttershy cowered in fear and covered her waiting for fate.

Trixie then got serious. "No, take this." She fires a blast of magic. It rebounds off the back, onto the ground, bounces off the ceiling, and hits Sweetie Belle."

"I feel dizzy." Sweetie Belle dizzily said. Then to everyone's surprise, Sweetie Belle grew up to five stories high. "Hey, I'm huge."

"You fool." Chrysalis replied. "Trying to take me out with unicorn magic, that's a new one. I shall destroy you for that."

"STOP!" Applejack called up top. She kicked down a large boulder flattening Chrysalis right underneath it.

"Y-You saved me after all I've done to you." Trixie asks.

"Of course. Nice to see that Fluttershy is still okay."

"Um, can we please get out of here before she tries to escape and kill us all." Fluttershy suggested.

"Right, Sweetie Belle. Can we get a little lift back to camp?" Applejack calls out to her.

"Of course, hop on." She lowers her head and all three ponies ride back to camp. "Wow, all these monsters are so tiny."

"Nice job Sweetie Belle. You just took out all those monsters." Applejack exclaims.

* * *

Back in the caves below, the boulder is broken and Chrysalis was free.

"Yes she did, but I found the hatch." Chrysalis said. "At last, final four here I come."

"All the voted out characters gasped at this. "Oh no."

All ponies in Equestria gasp at the scene. "Oh no."

"Yes!" Chrysalis levitated the lever to the off setting.

 _"Island destruction system shut down."_

"Yes!" Chrysalis smirks. "I win!"

* * *

The final five meet back at camp where Toad is. Chrysalis couldn't wait to hear what Toad's going to say.

"Congratulations!" Toad said.

Chrysalis waited for this moment to come.

"Sweetie Belle." Toad finished.

Then Chrysalis's smile faded replacing it with anger. "WHAT!? I WON FAIR AND SQUARE FOR ONCE! I PULLED THAT LEVER JUST LIKE YOU SAID! I SAVED THE ISLAND!"

"That is true, but Sweetie Belle saved me and everyone else by crushing all the monsters underneath her hooves." Toad explains.

"Oh. That's what I felt on my hooves." Sweetie Belle realized. "*gasps* Did I get a cutie mark for that?" She looks at her flank, but nothing is still there.

"It's okay sugarcube." Applejack assured her.

"Therefore, Chrysalis you lost, and Sweetie Belle you won." Toad said. "As for the rest of you, I'll see you later at the campfire ceremony for the last elimination of this season."

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Chrysalis furiously said to the before leaving off.

"Whoa, someone's in bad mood." Toad remarks.

* * *

"So are we really doing it this time?" Fluttershy asks the other three.

"Definitely." Applejack agreed.

"Count Trixie in too, and I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done in the past."

"Don't worry, we forgive you." Fluttershy replied.

"Why are you all being nice to me after everything I've done?"

"It's called friendship. Sure you were evil, but we're all friends now." Applejack said.

* * *

 **Trixie:** They want to be friends with me? I guess Twilight and her friends aren't as bad as I thought.

* * *

"I don't care. Vote for that pegasus tonight or else." Chrysalis threatened.

"Or else what?" Trixie asks her.

"That's it you're dead!"

Trixie screams.

* * *

 **Last Bonfire Ceremony**

"Well this final five is soon to be the final four." Toad began. "Sweetie Belle has invincibility strangely for the second time. While Chrysalis is grumpy tonight."

"SHUT IT! Chrysalis shouts.

"Today we're doing something a little bit differently this time. We're going to read off the votes."

"First vote...Chrysalis." Toad reads.

Chrysalis growls in frustration.

"Second vote...Fluttershy."

"Awww." Fluttershy puts her head down.

""Third vote is...*sighs* Sweetie Belle you can't vote yourself off. You've got invincibility."

"Oh, I thought it was who won the challenge." Sweetie Belle nervously said.

"*sighs* and the last vote goes to..."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Chrysalis." Toad gives Fluttershy her marshmallow. "Sorry, but you're outta here."

"WHAT!?" Chrysalis shouted. "THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Somepony do something." Sweetie Belle cried.

"I got this." Trixie fires a blast of magic knocking out Chrysalis and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Jimmy!"

"Yes sir?" Jimmy asks.

"Take this body over to the cannon of shame." Toad ordered.

"Why would she-"

"No words can explain what just happened. No words." Applejack said.

* * *

"Any final words Chrysalis?" Toad asks her.

There was no answer from her.

"I guess not. Fire at will Jimbo." Toad commanded. The queen was fired out of the cannon leaving for good.

"That's one mighty fine way to end a season." Applejack said.

"We only have four left." Toad began. "Tune in next time for the season finale of..."

"Total!" Sweetie Belle chimes in

"Pony!" Fluttershy joins in.

"Island!" Trixie added.

"Returns!" Applejack finished.

* * *

 **Well you waited so long, and Chrysalis is finally out of the game. The reason I kept her in so long is because I needed a villain throughout the serious and they mostly stay until the end of most Total Drama Series.**

 **The finale is up next stay tuned.**

 **Vote either: Applejack, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, or Trixie. Who will win the whole thing?**

 **5th: Chrysalis**

 **6th: Rarity**

 **7th: Discord**

 **8th: Twilight**

 **9th: Pinkie Pie**

 **10th: Cheese Sandwich**

 **11th: Apple Bloom**

 **12th: Diamond Tiara**

 **13th: Rainbow Dash**

 **14th: Snails**

 **15th: Gilda**

 **16th: Scootaloo**

 **17th: Princess Luna**

 **18th: Spike**

 **19: Blueblood**

 **20th: Snips**


	17. The Best Friendship Finale Ever!

Final Episode

"Welcome to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad announces. "In the beginning, we had 20 miserable campers dropped of here, literally. They began their competition in order to win one million gold coins. Snips, Blueblood, Spike, Princess Luna, Scootaloo, Gilda, Snails, Rainbow Dash, Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Rarity, and Chrysalis have all fallen to the challenges, risks, and most dangerous of all: each other. Now there's four left, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, and Trixie. I'm not doing another recap so here we go. The season finale of a totally epic show right here right now on the season finale of Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Final Episode: The Best Friendship Finale Ever!**

"It's so great we all made it this far." Applejack said. "Welcome to the final everypony."

"I can't believe we made it." Fluttershy said.

"YAY! Final four." Sweetie Belle cheers.

* * *

 **Sweetie Belle:** I can't believe I made it to the final four. This is the farthest I've ever gotten. I could've sworn I would've been eliminated already, but I must be one lucky filly. I can win this, for Rarity and my friends.

* * *

 **Trixie:** Trixie is so proud of herself for getting this far. Especially, since I have magic on my side. I could easily win this.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** Oh my goodness, I can't believe I made it this far. Applejack and Sweetie Belle are my closest friends. I just hope Trixie doesn't cause anymore trouble with us. I want a nice friendly finale.

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah never really thought ah make it this far, and Fluttershy and I teamed up and took out that changeling in one fell swoop.

* * *

"How does it feel girls?" Fluttershy asks.

"Great, but ah gotta tell you all something." Applejack said.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle wonders.

"Ah wanted to share the money with ya'll if ah win."

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I can't believe Applejack would split the money with me, but I don't need all of it. I just want to build a animal sanctuary for my woodland critters. Then, I would donate the rest of it to ponyville.

* * *

"So does anyone know what the challenge is?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Don't know." Trixie shrugged. "Between finding things for Toad and trying to avoid certain death, Trixie doesn't know what to expect."

"Well you what they say: expect the worse and hope for the better." Applejack said.

"We better see what he's up to." Fluttershy thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, an angry group is on the ship on their way back to the island for revenge.

"Calm down everyone." A mysterious voice said. Now, what's your complaint?"

"Donkey Kong was killed no mercy by karts." DK complains. "Donkey Kong's life is useless."

"This makes me so mad!" The bomb complains. "I feel like I'm gonna BURST!"

"They destroyed my nightmare and crushed my dreams of destruction." The dream demon complained.

"They stole our stolen money." Popple said. "We won't stand for that ya hear?"

"They threw bombs in my home!" Blooper angrily murmurs.

"He didn't pay us." One of the interns said.

"He treats us like garbage." Another one said.

"They all deserve to pay!" A third one said.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty." The mysterious sorcerer said. "I've gathered you all here for one purpose: vengeance. You'll get revenge on those people on the island, as will I."

* * *

"Welcome to your penultimate challenge." Toad exclaims.

"Once again, failed to see the challenge before my eyes." Applejack said.

"It's right there in front of your eyes. In the forest, there's a statue of every contestant who's been eliminated from the competition. Your mission is retrieving the heads and bring them to Toad Beach. When you do, you must assemble the statues in a line in the order of which contestant was eliminated. In addition, there are statues of you four as well. Whoever finishes first has the option of putting one of the other heads at the end of the line. The pony who's at the end of the line is eliminated."

"Harsh." Trixie said.

* * *

 **Trixie:** So Trixie knows what the challenge is, since I have magic obviously I'll win. The decision is who's head should I put last. Applejack would be a tough player to face in the final, even though she might lose. If I were to go against the other two, then it would make it so much easier for me to win.

* * *

"Okay final four, on my marks, get set,-" Toad's phone goes off and he answers the call. Hello? Oh hi. No. Yes. Wait stop!"

"Um, do we go?" Fluttershy asks.

"No!" Toad tells them. "Oh not you sir. Yes."

"So yes?" Trixie asks.

"Maybe." Sweetie Belle replied.

"NO! Don't go!"

"Well which is it?" Applejack asks getting tired of this.

"Yes." Toad said.

"Okay." Trixie said. Everyone runs off into the forest.

"Wait! That wasn't for you to go." Toad realized, but it was too late.

Everyone finds the statue of Snails and looks for the next one.

"Here's Twilight." Applejack said holding her statue up.

"There's no way you'll be Trixie." Trixie tells Applejack then teleports away.

"Hey! That's cheatin." Applejack complains.

* * *

"Stupid campers with their lousy attitudes." Toad grunted. "Bobei, Jimmy get over here." There was no answer. "Bobei? Jimmy? Guys?"

On a separate part of the island, all the cameos were laughing maniacally at Bobei and Jimmy getting killed by spears.

"Revenge is most sweet, is it not?" The mysterious sorcerer asks them.

* * *

Trixie finds the second to last head and goes after the last one. "Ha! Almost done. There's only one left."

Applejack comes charging behind her and passed her.

"Hey! Get back here right now." Trixie demanded.

Fluttershy was struggling to carry all the heads she collected. "Can't hold it all. Losing balance, can't keep up." She collapses on the ground and drops all the heads.

"Oh look, Rainbow Dash is the last one." Trixie said. "That's all, Trixie's going to the finals."

"Oh no you don't." Applejack chases after her.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle is taking her time and getting her heads one by one at the beach.

"I'm back Toad, now I'm gonna *gasps*" Trixie eyes widened as a bunch of people ganging up on him viciously. "Okay then." Trixie backs away then DK gives her an uppercut.

"That's for killing me." DK replies.

"Almost done." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah made it Toad." Applejack realizes all those guys before, and Toad was dead. "LAND SAKES!"

She puts her hoof down. "Oh no, nothing is stopping me from winning." She grabs the statues she retrieved and bucks them at those bullies. She took out the broozer, the interns, and blooper in six shots. The bomb comes up to her.

"I'm gonna explode all over your dead body pony." The bomb said. Applejack kicks the bomb taking out some more cameo bullies.

"WHAT!?" The sorcerer was shocked.

Applejack takes out two more statues and takes out two more baddies.

"Yikes!" Popple tries escaping. "This was a setup now eh? Time for this puppy to flee see?"

"That hat doesn't even match your color." DK pointed out.

"Screw you Donkey Scum." Applejack kicks head clean off. The dream demon however just turned into a bat and flew off.

Fluttershy appears with all her statues. "What happened here?"

"Nothin, everything's fine now." Applejack responded.

"Leave it to Trixie to save everyone." Trixie uses a revival spell and brought Toad, Bobei, and Jimmy back to life.

"Thanks Trixie. Now run!" Toad said.

"Nope, ah am gonna win this." Applejack said.

"Think again." Trixie replied. "Trixie is almost done with her line. Only two more left, and then I'll take the win and get rid of you."

"Why me?"

"You are the only player that's tough around here. The other two however, are just way too easy for me to-"

"Finished." Sweetie Belle said.

Everyone turned to see the white filly's line all done.

"Remember last time when everyone thought Chrysalis won, then I suddenly said that Sweetie Belle won." Toad announces. "Well, that's gonna happen again."

"What?" Everyone said shocked.

"Since Sweetie Belle has her line of heads completed in the correct order, she wins the challenge. Since she won the challenge the last pony in her line will be eliminated, and that pony is..."

"Trixie."

Later that day, "Does Trixie need to take the cannon of losers?"

"Yep." Toad answered. "Bobei brought it over so you won't have to take the dock of shame. Consider this a little treat from us."

"Thank you, I feel sooo much better." Trixie sarcastically said. The cannon goes off and Trixie leaves the game for good.

"We're down to the final three: Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Toad announces. "To make this easier, we're going to make this the final challenge. Who will win? Who will be losers? And who will walk away with the one million coin GRAND PRIZE? Find out after the break right here on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad introduced. "Over the course of this season, 17 contestants were eliminated from the game. Now we have the final three finalists: Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sweetie Belle. Also, we've got the loser section. The losing players get to ask some questions to the final three, and they have to answer them."

"Hello Fluttershy." Discord waves to her.

Fluttershy smiled right back at him.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash:** I can't believe Fluttershy and Discord are friends with each other. Wait. What am I saying? Although, being inside this confessional is great for letting out my anger. Like some ponies say: no anger is good anger.

* * *

"Snips, you're up first." Toad said.

"I've got nothing." Snips replied.

"Okay then, Blueblood?"

"I don't have anything to say, but if I had to ask any of them a question it would be: what would you buy first with all the money?"

"Well, I don't what I'd like." Sweetie Belle thought. "Maybe I could share it with my closest friends."

"I was gonna use the money to help out my woodland critters." Fluttershy said.

"Ah would use the money for fixing up the barn, and even use it for my helping out my family." Applejack said.

"Yeah yeah that's enough of that." Toad cuts in. "Anyway Spike?"

Spike was fast asleep snoring with his head down.

"SPIKE!"

"Please don't wake him up." Fluttershy said. "He needs some rest."

Spike continues snoring.

"Dang it." Toad thought. "Next! Princess Luna?"

"No questions for any them." Princess Luna said.

"Well then, Scootaloo what's your question?"

"This one is for Applejack and Fluttershy." Scootaloo said. "Why did both of you vote out Rainbow Dash in the first place?"

"Uhhh..." They both thought nervously.

"That's not an answer." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"It was just an unlucky win for us." Applejack answered.

"Nope, wrong answer." Scootaloo shook her head. "That was a trick question."

"Oh come on." Applejack face hoofed.

Toad just sighed. "Great! The ratings are gonna plummet on this one guys. Give me something good, maybe Gilda has something decent to say."

"I just wanna know why all of Dash's friends all made it this far and-"

"...and I don't wanna hear anymore of it." Toad said. "Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't have anything to say." Rainbow Dash replies. "I am just glad that Gilda and that changeling aren't up there in the finals. However, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! I TOTALLY DESERVE THAT SPOT! TWO PREVIOUS FAILURES AND I END UP IN 13th PLACE?! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"That wasn't a comment, it was more of an outrage filled with anger and testosterone." Toad pointed out. "Next!"

"Nothing to say." Diamond Tiara replies. "I just couldn't stand seeing all of you losers beside me."

"That's harsh." Apple Bloom said. "Ah wanna know what you all would do with the money if you had everything you already wanted."

"Well I wouldn't need it and give it to my closest friends." Fluttershy responded.

"That's would I would do as well." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Same here." Applejack also agreed.

"Anyway Pinkie Pie and Sandwich since you're basically one of the same. Can you ask your question?"

Cheese Sandwich whispers the question to Pinkie then Pinkie faces them.

"We wanna know if any of you win, can we give any of you a congratulations party?" Pinkie asks.

"Well ah wouldn't mind if you did sugarcube." Applejack offered.

"That would be amazing." Sweetie Belle excitedly answered.

"Yes." Fluttershy replies.

"Less time with excitement and more questions please." Toad cuts in. "Discord?"

"I just want give Fluttershy a hug for good luck." Discord said.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Oh and what will you do about it?" He remarks.

"I'm just wondering why I'm here?" Rarity asks. "I'm the most loved by most ponies. I should be in the final three."

"But you were a traitor." Applejack said.

"Wait. I've got to ask you Rarity. what did you do that made you betray Applejack and Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle wonders.

"I would rather not talk about." Rarity replied.

"Anyway, Chrysalis what do you have for us?" Toad asks her.

Chrysalis is still unconscious from that spell from yesterday.

"Uh, has she been like that yesterday since Trixie used a knockout spell on her?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Yeah, but does it really matter?" Toad remarks. "It's Chrysalis."

Everyone bursted out laughing at that statement.

"Now we can finally finish this. Trixie?"

"There's nothing that Trixie has to say." Trixie replied.

"YOU FOOLS!" The mysterious sorcerer appears in front of everyone. "I've got you right where I want you. Now feel the wrath of my-" Rainbow cuts him off by giving him a swift kick away from the island and he crashed into a cruise ship which started sinking.

* * *

"Welcome to the final obstacle course." Toad exclaims. "Its a good old trip down memory lane. In the final challenge, you must run all around the entire island while collecting yoshi eggs. If your eggs break, then don't woory, there's more along the path. The first pony to make it to the finish line will Total Pony Island Returns, and ONE MILLION COINS!"

"On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"Win this for us." Discord calls out to Fluttershy.

"Oh zip it already." Rainbow Dash remarks.

"GO!"

The three finalists run and start their egg collecting. They all see six eggs in front of them and they took two eggs each. They race on and Applejack hits a tripwire and a shy guy comes out of the box holding a spear. The shy guy tosses his spear up in the air and hits Sweetie Belle's basket breaking her eggs she's collected.

"Awww, not I gotta catch up to the others." Sweetie Belle thought.

Snips waves good luck to the others as he gave them an egg each.

The final three reach the same mountain they climbed in episode three. Sweetie Belle finds an egg at the bottom of the hill. Fluttershy flew up the mountain and found two eggs on her way up. She finds Blueblood at the top and gives her an egg too.

Toad explains the task to the final three. "A throwback to 'Boulder Dashed'. First to complete the statue wins the egg."

"I've got it right here." Spike says holding in up.

"But I'm too young to build." Sweetie Belle said.

"Tsk, Tsk, that sucks." Toad replied.

Everyone heads off to the next obstacle: a dark spooky forest. The same shadowy hands from 'In your dreams' chased everypony around. Applejack finds the egg and everyone leaves the forest and run into Princess Luna who watched them head off to the next obstacle.

Toad was at the edge of the dock with Scootaloo. "If you want to find the next set of eggs, then you all better start swimming." Toad explains.

"How are you everywhere at once?" Fluttershy asks.

Everypony heads in the water and Fluttershy finds an egg at the bottom of the ocean. They all get out of the water and they meet up with each other.

"Hey, this is kinda fun." Sweetie Belle thought.

"Yeah, we should do stuff like this more often." Applejack suggested.

They go into the woods and find a tent made of leaves and find a bunch of eggs inside. Snails yelps as he runs out of the tent.

"Sorry about that Snails." Sweetie Belle calls out to him.

One minute later, a group of angry yoshis are surrounding them.

"Look ya'll we don't want any trouble." Applejack tells the yoshis. "Girls, we need to give them the eggs."

"Aren't these eggs worth a million coins?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"It's okay Sweetie Belle, Applejack and I will drop ours too." Fluttershy assured her.

They all drop all the eggs they collected and all the yoshis let them leave peacefully.

"Here we have a combo challenge with a twist on episodes 10 and 11." Toad explains. A description of the obstacle shown was Diamond Tiara holding a knife while Apple Bloom and the final three try to escape the dark mansion with floating house objects and food.

"Those piranha plants you helped out in 'Total Anonymous Pony Island' sure did blossom, and they even laid some eggs." The final three just witnessed a bunch of giant piranha plants with spikes on their white spots.

"Anyway, Bowser's Castle is sort of off limits. That's why we went with the second choice: a bowser themed obstacle course." Pinkie Pie is one side of the column, and Twilight's on the opposite side. "Even with the former bad guy known as-"

"You called?" Discord flys in and takes Fluttershy for a lift.

"Thanks Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Here's an egg."

"Hey no fair." Sweetie Belle complained. She and Applejack went over the electrical bars and they both grabbed an egg each.

"Now race to the finish line with your eggs everyone." Toad said on the loudspeaker. "It's a three way tie, all three contestants have three eggs each. That means whoever reaches the finish line first will win."

All three ponies get in a go-kart and race towards the finish line.

"Here they come." All three of exit the warp pipe and their baskets land past the finish line. They land mere seconds away from the finish line. Then all of a sudden, three eggs came flying down towards each player's basket. The first one misses completely and cracks on the ground. The second one bounces off the basket and cracks too. The last egg lands between all three baskets and it's rocking into either of the three basket and lands in one of the baskets.

"With that decided, Fluttershy arrives with four eggs. While Applejack and Sweetie Belle have three. That means that Fluttershy is the official winner of Total Pony Island Returns!" Toad announces.

Everyone cheers for Fluttershy she was surprised at winning this game.

"Oh my goodness, thank you everypony. I never thought I would win this from the start, but I'm so excited." Fluttershy said. "Thank you Applejack and Sweetie Belle, I'll split the money with you and my friends too."

"Awww, you were so close." Apple Bloom said.

"That's alright little sis, ah did make it to finals though." Applejack tells her.

"So Toad, where's her money?"

"Well I don't exactly have the money now, but I'll mail it to you. Until then, here's an I.O.U." Toad gives her an paper with I.O.U. "Well that's it for this season. So thank you for watching the entire season of-"

"TOTAL PONY ISLAND RETURNS!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

 **That's it for this season. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you want, I can type up the alternate endings for each winner.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. I'll think about doing another season of this if necessary.**


	18. Alternate ending 1

Final Episode

"Welcome to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad announces. "In the beginning, we had 20 miserable campers dropped of here, literally. They began their competition in order to win one million gold coins. Snips, Blueblood, Spike, Princess Luna, Scootaloo, Gilda, Snails, Rainbow Dash, Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Rarity, and Chrysalis have all fallen to the challenges, risks, and most dangerous of all: each other. Now there's four left, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, and Trixie. I'm not doing another recap so here we go. The season finale of a totally epic show right here right now on the season finale of Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Final Episode: The Best Friendship Finale Ever!**

"It's so great we all made it this far." Applejack said. "Welcome to the final everypony."

"I can't believe we made it." Fluttershy said.

"YAY! Final four." Sweetie Belle cheers.

* * *

 **Sweetie Belle:** I can't believe I made it to the final four. This is the farthest I've ever gotten. I could've sworn I would've been eliminated already, but I must be one lucky filly. I can win this, for Rarity and my friends.

* * *

 **Trixie:** Trixie is so proud of herself for getting this far. Especially, since I have magic on my side. I could easily win this.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** Oh my goodness, I can't believe I made it this far. Applejack and Sweetie Belle are my closest friends. I just hope Trixie doesn't cause anymore trouble with us. I want a nice friendly finale.

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah never really thought ah make it this far, and Fluttershy and I teamed up and took out that changeling in one fell swoop.

* * *

"How does it feel girls?" Fluttershy asks.

"Great, but ah gotta tell you all something." Applejack said.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle wonders.

"Ah wanted to share the money with ya'll if ah win."

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I can't believe Applejack would split the money with me, but I don't need all of it. I just want to build a animal sanctuary for my woodland critters. Then, I would donate the rest of it to ponyville.

* * *

"So does anyone know what the challenge is?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Don't know." Trixie shrugged. "Between finding things for Toad and trying to avoid certain death, Trixie doesn't know what to expect."

"Well you what they say: expect the worse and hope for the better." Applejack said.

"We better see what he's up to." Fluttershy thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, an angry group is on the ship on their way back to the island for revenge.

"Calm down everyone." A mysterious voice said. Now, what's your complaint?"

"Donkey Kong was killed no mercy by karts." DK complains. "Donkey Kong's life is useless."

"This makes me so mad!" The bomb complains. "I feel like I'm gonna BURST!"

"They destroyed my nightmare and crushed my dreams of destruction." The dream demon complained.

"They stole our stolen money." Popple said. "We won't stand for that ya hear?"

"They threw bombs in my home!" Blooper angrily murmurs.

"He didn't pay us." One of the interns said.

"He treats us like garbage." Another one said.

"They all deserve to pay!" A third one said.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty." The mysterious sorcerer said. "I've gathered you all here for one purpose: vengeance. You'll get revenge on those people on the island, as will I."

* * *

"Welcome to your penultimate challenge." Toad exclaims.

"Once again, failed to see the challenge before my eyes." Applejack said.

"It's right there in front of your eyes. In the forest, there's a statue of every contestant who's been eliminated from the competition. Your mission is retrieving the heads and bring them to Toad Beach. When you do, you must assemble the statues in a line in the order of which contestant was eliminated. In addition, there are statues of you four as well. Whoever finishes first has the option of putting one of the other heads at the end of the line. The pony who's at the end of the line is eliminated."

"Harsh." Trixie said.

* * *

 **Trixie:** So Trixie knows what the challenge is, since I have magic obviously I'll win. The decision is who's head should I put last. Applejack would be a tough player to face in the final, even though she might lose. If I were to go against the other two, then it would make it so much easier for me to win.

* * *

"Okay final four, on my marks, get set,-" Toad's phone goes off and he answers the call. Hello? Oh hi. No. Yes. Wait stop!"

"Um, do we go?" Fluttershy asks.

"No!" Toad tells them. "Oh not you sir. Yes."

"So yes?" Trixie asks.

"Maybe." Sweetie Belle replied.

"NO! Don't go!"

"Well which is it?" Applejack asks getting tired of this.

"Yes." Toad said.

"Okay." Trixie said. Everyone runs off into the forest.

"Wait! That wasn't for you to go." Toad realized, but it was too late.

Everyone finds the statue of Snails and looks for the next one.

"Here's Twilight." Applejack said holding her statue up.

"There's no way you'll be Trixie." Trixie tells Applejack then teleports away.

"Hey! That's cheatin." Applejack complains.

* * *

"Stupid campers with their lousy attitudes." Toad grunted. "Bobei, Jimmy get over here." There was no answer. "Bobei? Jimmy? Guys?"

On a separate part of the island, all the cameos were laughing maniacally at Bobei and Jimmy getting killed by spears.

"Revenge is most sweet, is it not?" The mysterious sorcerer asks them.

* * *

Trixie finds the second to last head and goes after the last one. "Ha! Almost done. There's only one left."

Applejack comes charging behind her and passed her.

"Hey! Get back here right now." Trixie demanded.

Fluttershy was struggling to carry all the heads she collected. "Can't hold it all. Losing balance, can't keep up." She collapses on the ground and drops all the heads.

"Oh look, Rainbow Dash is the last one." Trixie said. "That's all, Trixie's going to the finals."

"Oh no you don't." Applejack chases after her.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle is taking her time and getting her heads one by one at the beach.

"I'm back Toad, now I'm gonna *gasps*" Trixie eyes widened as a bunch of people ganging up on him viciously. "Okay then." Trixie backs away then DK gives her an uppercut.

"That's for killing me." DK replies.

"Almost done." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah made it Toad." Applejack realizes all those guys before, and Toad was dead. "LAND SAKES!"

She puts her hoof down. "Oh no, nothing is stopping me from winning." She grabs the statues she retrieved and bucks them at those bullies. She took out the broozer, the interns, and blooper in six shots. The bomb comes up to her.

"I'm gonna explode all over your dead body pony." The bomb said. Applejack kicks the bomb taking out some more cameo bullies.

"WHAT!?" The sorcerer was shocked.

Applejack takes out two more statues and takes out two more baddies.

"Yikes!" Popple tries escaping. "This was a setup now eh? Time for this puppy to flee see?"

"That hat doesn't even match your color." DK pointed out.

"Screw you Donkey Scum." Applejack kicks head clean off. The dream demon however just turned into a bat and flew off.

Fluttershy appears with all her statues. "What happened here?"

"Nothin, everything's fine now." Applejack responded.

"Leave it to Trixie to save everyone." Trixie uses a revival spell and brought Toad, Bobei, and Jimmy back to life.

"Thanks Trixie. Now run!" Toad said.

"Nope, ah am gonna win this." Applejack said.

"Think again." Trixie replied. "Trixie is almost done with her line. Only two more left, and then I'll take the win and get rid of you."

"Why me?"

"You are the only player that's tough around here. The other two however, are just way too easy for me to-"

"Finished." Sweetie Belle said.

Everyone turned to see the white filly's line all done.

"Remember last time when everyone thought Chrysalis won, then I suddenly said that Sweetie Belle won." Toad announces. "Well, that's gonna happen again."

"What?" Everyone said shocked.

"Since Sweetie Belle has her line of heads completed in the correct order, she wins the challenge. Since she won the challenge the last pony in her line will be eliminated, and that pony is..."

"Trixie."

Later that day, "Does Trixie need to take the cannon of losers?"

"Yep." Toad answered. "Bobei brought it over so you won't have to take the dock of shame. Consider this a little treat from us."

"Thank you, I feel sooo much better." Trixie sarcastically said. The cannon goes off and Trixie leaves the game for good.

"We're down to the final three: Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Toad announces. "To make this easier, we're going to make this the final challenge. Who will win? Who will be losers? And who will walk away with the one million coin GRAND PRIZE? Find out after the break right here on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad introduced. "Over the course of this season, 17 contestants were eliminated from the game. Now we have the final three finalists: Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sweetie Belle. Also, we've got the loser section. The losing players get to ask some questions to the final three, and they have to answer them."

"Hello Fluttershy." Discord waves to her.

Fluttershy smiled right back at him.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash:** I can't believe Fluttershy and Discord are friends with each other. Wait. What am I saying? Although, being inside this confessional is great for letting out my anger. Like some ponies say: no anger is good anger.

* * *

"Snips, you're up first." Toad said.

"I've got nothing." Snips replied.

"Okay then, Blueblood?"

"I don't have anything to say, but if I had to ask any of them a question it would be: what would you buy first with all the money?"

"Well, I don't what I'd like." Sweetie Belle thought. "Maybe I could share it with my closest friends."

"I was gonna use the money to help out my woodland critters." Fluttershy said.

"Ah would use the money for fixing up the barn, and even use it for my helping out my family." Applejack said.

"Yeah yeah that's enough of that." Toad cuts in. "Anyway Spike?"

Spike was fast asleep snoring with his head down.

"SPIKE!"

"Please don't wake him up." Fluttershy said. "He needs some rest."

Spike continues snoring.

"Dang it." Toad thought. "Next! Princess Luna?"

"No questions for any them." Princess Luna said.

"Well then, Scootaloo what's your question?"

"This one is for Applejack and Fluttershy." Scootaloo said. "Why did both of you vote out Rainbow Dash in the first place?"

"Uhhh..." They both thought nervously.

"That's not an answer." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"It was just an unlucky win for us." Applejack answered.

"Nope, wrong answer." Scootaloo shook her head. "That was a trick question."

"Oh come on." Applejack face hoofed.

Toad just sighed. "Great! The ratings are gonna plummet on this one guys. Give me something good, maybe Gilda has something decent to say."

"I just wanna know why all of Dash's friends all made it this far and-"

"...and I don't wanna hear anymore of it." Toad said. "Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't have anything to say." Rainbow Dash replies. "I am just glad that Gilda and that changeling aren't up there in the finals. However, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! I TOTALLY DESERVE THAT SPOT! TWO PREVIOUS FAILURES AND I END UP IN 13th PLACE?! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"That wasn't a comment, it was more of an outrage filled with anger and testosterone." Toad pointed out. "Next!"

"Nothing to say." Diamond Tiara replies. "I just couldn't stand seeing all of you losers beside me."

"That's harsh." Apple Bloom said. "Ah wanna know what you all would do with the money if you had everything you already wanted."

"Well I wouldn't need it and give it to my closest friends." Fluttershy responded.

"That's would I would do as well." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Same here." Applejack also agreed.

"Anyway Pinkie Pie and Sandwich since you're basically one of the same. Can you ask your question?"

Cheese Sandwich whispers the question to Pinkie then Pinkie faces them.

"We wanna know if any of you win, can we give any of you a congratulations party?" Pinkie asks.

"Well ah wouldn't mind if you did sugarcube." Applejack offered.

"That would be amazing." Sweetie Belle excitedly answered.

"Yes." Fluttershy replies.

"Less time with excitement and more questions please." Toad cuts in. "Discord?"

"I just want give Fluttershy a hug for good luck." Discord said.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Oh and what will you do about it?" He remarks.

"I'm just wondering why I'm here?" Rarity asks. "I'm the most loved by most ponies. I should be in the final three."

"But you were a traitor." Applejack said.

"Wait. I've got to ask you Rarity. what did you do that made you betray Applejack and Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle wonders.

"I would rather not talk about." Rarity replied.

"Anyway, Chrysalis what do you have for us?" Toad asks her.

Chrysalis is still unconscious from that spell from yesterday.

"Uh, has she been like that yesterday since Trixie used a knockout spell on her?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Yeah, but does it really matter?" Toad remarks. "It's Chrysalis."

Everyone bursted out laughing at that statement.

"Now we can finally finish this. Trixie?"

"There's nothing that Trixie has to say." Trixie replied.

"YOU FOOLS!" The mysterious sorcerer appears in front of everyone. "I've got you right where I want you. Now feel the wrath of my-" Rainbow cuts him off by giving him a swift kick away from the island and he crashed into a cruise ship which started sinking.

* * *

"Welcome to the final obstacle course." Toad exclaims. "Its a good old trip down memory lane. In the final challenge, you must run all around the entire island while collecting yoshi eggs. If your eggs break, then don't woory, there's more along the path. The first pony to make it to the finish line will Total Pony Island Returns, and ONE MILLION COINS!"

"On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"Win this for us." Discord calls out to Fluttershy.

"Oh zip it already." Rainbow Dash remarks.

"GO!"

The three finalists run and start their egg collecting. They all see six eggs in front of them and they took two eggs each. They race on and Applejack hits a tripwire and a shy guy comes out of the box holding a spear. The shy guy tosses his spear up in the air and hits Sweetie Belle's basket breaking her eggs she's collected.

"Awww, not I gotta catch up to the others." Sweetie Belle thought.

Snips waves good luck to the others as he gave them an egg each.

The final three reach the same mountain they climbed in episode three. Sweetie Belle finds an egg at the bottom of the hill. Fluttershy flew up the mountain and found two eggs on her way up. She finds Blueblood at the top and gives her an egg too.

Toad explains the task to the final three. "A throwback to 'Boulder Dashed'. First to complete the statue wins the egg."

"I've got it right here." Spike says holding in up.

"But I'm too young to build." Sweetie Belle said.

"Tsk, Tsk, that sucks." Toad replied.

Everyone heads off to the next obstacle: a dark spooky forest. The same shadowy hands from 'In your dreams' chased everypony around. Applejack finds the egg and everyone leaves the forest and run into Princess Luna who watched them head off to the next obstacle.

Toad was at the edge of the dock with Scootaloo. "If you want to find the next set of eggs, then you all better start swimming." Toad explains.

"How are you everywhere at once?" Fluttershy asks.

Everypony heads in the water and Fluttershy finds an egg at the bottom of the ocean. They all get out of the water and they meet up with each other.

"Hey, this is kinda fun." Sweetie Belle thought.

"Yeah, we should do stuff like this more often." Applejack suggested.

They go into the woods and find a tent made of leaves and find a bunch of eggs inside. Snails yelps as he runs out of the tent.

"Sorry about that Snails." Sweetie Belle calls out to him.

One minute later, a group of angry yoshis are surrounding them.

"Look ya'll we don't want any trouble." Applejack tells the yoshis. "Girls, we need to give them the eggs."

"Aren't these eggs worth a million coins?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"It's okay Sweetie Belle, Applejack and I will drop ours too." Fluttershy assured her.

They all drop all the eggs they collected and all the yoshis let them leave peacefully.

"Here we have a combo challenge with a twist on episodes 10 and 11." Toad explains. A description of the obstacle shown was Diamond Tiara holding a knife while Apple Bloom and the final three try to escape the dark mansion with floating house objects and food.

"Those piranha plants you helped out in 'Total Anonymous Pony Island' sure did blossom, and they even laid some eggs." The final three just witnessed a bunch of giant piranha plants with spikes on their white spots.

"Anyway, Bowser's Castle is sort of off limits. That's why we went with the second choice: a bowser themed obstacle course." Pinkie Pie is one side of the column, and Twilight's on the opposite side. "Even with the former bad guy known as-"

"You called?" Discord flys in and takes Fluttershy for a lift.

"Thanks Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Here's an egg."

"Hey no fair." Sweetie Belle complained. She and Applejack went over the electrical bars and they both grabbed an egg each.

"Now race to the finish line with your eggs everyone." Toad said on the loudspeaker. "It's a three way tie, all three contestants have three eggs each. That means whoever reaches the finish line first will win."

All three ponies get in a go-kart and race towards the finish line.

"Here they come." All three of exit the warp pipe and their baskets land past the finish line. They land mere seconds away from the finish line. Then all of a sudden, three eggs came flying down towards each player's basket. The first one misses completely and cracks on the ground. The second one bounces off the basket and cracks too. The last egg lands between all three baskets and it's rocking into either of the three basket and lands in one of the baskets.

"With that decided, Sweetie Belle arrives with four eggs. While Applejack and Fluttershy have three. That means that Sweetie Belle is the official winner of Total Pony Island Returns!" Toad announces.

Everyone cheers for Sweetie Belle. She was surprised for winning this game.

"Oh my goodness, I did it. I never thought I would win this from the start, but this is the best day off my life. *gasps* Did I get a cutie mark for winning this?" Sweetie Belle asked. Looks at her flank and still nothing is there. She sighs in disappointment.

"It's okay, you did still win this after all." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, that means we can still get our cutie marks together." Scootaloo said. All three of them embraced each other for a group hug while Applejack just stood there and smiled.

"That's alright, you did try." Discord tells Fluttershy.

"Yeah, but I did my best and didn't quit." Fluttershy said confidently

"So Toad, where's my money?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Well I don't exactly have the money now, but I mail it to you. Until then, here's an I.O.U." Toad gives her an paper with an I.O.U. on it. "Well that's it for this season. So thank you for watching the entire season of-"

"TOTAL PONY ISLAND RETURNS!" Everyone shouted.


	19. TPIR Third ending

Final Episode

"Welcome to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad announces. "In the beginning, we had 20 miserable campers dropped of here, literally. They began their competition in order to win one million gold coins. Snips, Blueblood, Spike, Princess Luna, Scootaloo, Gilda, Snails, Rainbow Dash, Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Rarity, and Chrysalis have all fallen to the challenges, risks, and most dangerous of all: each other. Now there's four left, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, and Trixie. I'm not doing another recap so here we go. The season finale of a totally epic show right here right now on the season finale of Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

 **Final Episode: The Best Friendship Finale Ever!**

"It's so great we all made it this far." Applejack said. "Welcome to the final everypony."

"I can't believe we made it." Fluttershy said.

"YAY! Final four." Sweetie Belle cheers.

* * *

 **Sweetie Belle:** I can't believe I made it to the final four. This is the farthest I've ever gotten. I could've sworn I would've been eliminated already, but I must be one lucky filly. I can win this, for Rarity and my friends.

* * *

 **Trixie:** Trixie is so proud of herself for getting this far. Especially, since I have magic on my side. I could easily win this.

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** Oh my goodness, I can't believe I made it this far. Applejack and Sweetie Belle are my closest friends. I just hope Trixie doesn't cause anymore trouble with us. I want a nice friendly finale.

* * *

 **Applejack:** Ah never really thought ah make it this far, and Fluttershy and I teamed up and took out that changeling in one fell swoop.

* * *

"How does it feel girls?" Fluttershy asks.

"Great, but ah gotta tell you all something." Applejack said.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle wonders.

"Ah wanted to share the money with ya'll if ah win."

* * *

 **Fluttershy:** I can't believe Applejack would split the money with me, but I don't need all of it. I just want to build a animal sanctuary for my woodland critters. Then, I would donate the rest of it to ponyville.

* * *

"So does anyone know what the challenge is?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Don't know." Trixie shrugged. "Between finding things for Toad and trying to avoid certain death, Trixie doesn't know what to expect."

"Well you what they say: expect the worse and hope for the better." Applejack said.

"We better see what he's up to." Fluttershy thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, an angry group is on the ship on their way back to the island for revenge.

"Calm down everyone." A mysterious voice said. Now, what's your complaint?"

"Donkey Kong was killed no mercy by karts." DK complains. "Donkey Kong's life is useless."

"This makes me so mad!" The bomb complains. "I feel like I'm gonna BURST!"

"They destroyed my nightmare and crushed my dreams of destruction." The dream demon complained.

"They stole our stolen money." Popple said. "We won't stand for that ya hear?"

"They threw bombs in my home!" Blooper angrily murmurs.

"He didn't pay us." One of the interns said.

"He treats us like garbage." Another one said.

"They all deserve to pay!" A third one said.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty." The mysterious sorcerer said. "I've gathered you all here for one purpose: vengeance. You'll get revenge on those people on the island, as will I."

* * *

"Welcome to your penultimate challenge." Toad exclaims.

"Once again, failed to see the challenge before my eyes." Applejack said.

"It's right there in front of your eyes. In the forest, there's a statue of every contestant who's been eliminated from the competition. Your mission is retrieving the heads and bring them to Toad Beach. When you do, you must assemble the statues in a line in the order of which contestant was eliminated. In addition, there are statues of you four as well. Whoever finishes first has the option of putting one of the other heads at the end of the line. The pony who's at the end of the line is eliminated."

"Harsh." Trixie said.

* * *

 **Trixie:** So Trixie knows what the challenge is, since I have magic obviously I'll win. The decision is who's head should I put last. Applejack would be a tough player to face in the final, even though she might lose. If I were to go against the other two, then it would make it so much easier for me to win.

* * *

"Okay final four, on my marks, get set,-" Toad's phone goes off and he answers the call. Hello? Oh hi. No. Yes. Wait stop!"

"Um, do we go?" Fluttershy asks.

"No!" Toad tells them. "Oh not you sir. Yes."

"So yes?" Trixie asks.

"Maybe." Sweetie Belle replied.

"NO! Don't go!"

"Well which is it?" Applejack asks getting tired of this.

"Yes." Toad said.

"Okay." Trixie said. Everyone runs off into the forest.

"Wait! That wasn't for you to go." Toad realized, but it was too late.

Everyone finds the statue of Snails and looks for the next one.

"Here's Twilight." Applejack said holding her statue up.

"There's no way you'll be Trixie." Trixie tells Applejack then teleports away.

"Hey! That's cheatin." Applejack complains.

* * *

"Stupid campers with their lousy attitudes." Toad grunted. "Bobei, Jimmy get over here." There was no answer. "Bobei? Jimmy? Guys?"

On a separate part of the island, all the cameos were laughing maniacally at Bobei and Jimmy getting killed by spears.

"Revenge is most sweet, is it not?" The mysterious sorcerer asks them.

* * *

Trixie finds the second to last head and goes after the last one. "Ha! Almost done. There's only one left."

Applejack comes charging behind her and passed her.

"Hey! Get back here right now." Trixie demanded.

Fluttershy was struggling to carry all the heads she collected. "Can't hold it all. Losing balance, can't keep up." She collapses on the ground and drops all the heads.

"Oh look, Rainbow Dash is the last one." Trixie said. "That's all, Trixie's going to the finals."

"Oh no you don't." Applejack chases after her.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle is taking her time and getting her heads one by one at the beach.

"I'm back Toad, now I'm gonna *gasps*" Trixie eyes widened as a bunch of people ganging up on him viciously. "Okay then." Trixie backs away then DK gives her an uppercut.

"That's for killing me." DK replies.

"Almost done." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah made it Toad." Applejack realizes all those guys before, and Toad was dead. "LAND SAKES!"

She puts her hoof down. "Oh no, nothing is stopping me from winning." She grabs the statues she retrieved and bucks them at those bullies. She took out the broozer, the interns, and blooper in six shots. The bomb comes up to her.

"I'm gonna explode all over your dead body pony." The bomb said. Applejack kicks the bomb taking out some more cameo bullies.

"WHAT!?" The sorcerer was shocked.

Applejack takes out two more statues and takes out two more baddies.

"Yikes!" Popple tries escaping. "This was a setup now eh? Time for this puppy to flee see?"

"That hat doesn't even match your color." DK pointed out.

"Screw you Donkey Scum." Applejack kicks head clean off. The dream demon however just turned into a bat and flew off.

Fluttershy appears with all her statues. "What happened here?"

"Nothin, everything's fine now." Applejack responded.

"Leave it to Trixie to save everyone." Trixie uses a revival spell and brought Toad, Bobei, and Jimmy back to life.

"Thanks Trixie. Now run!" Toad said.

"Nope, ah am gonna win this." Applejack said.

"Think again." Trixie replied. "Trixie is almost done with her line. Only two more left, and then I'll take the win and get rid of you."

"Why me?"

"You are the only player that's tough around here. The other two however, are just way too easy for me to-"

"Finished." Sweetie Belle said.

Everyone turned to see the white filly's line all done.

"Remember last time when everyone thought Chrysalis won, then I suddenly said that Sweetie Belle won." Toad announces. "Well, that's gonna happen again."

"What?" Everyone said shocked.

"Since Sweetie Belle has her line of heads completed in the correct order, she wins the challenge. Since she won the challenge the last pony in her line will be eliminated, and that pony is..."

"Trixie."

Later that day, "Does Trixie need to take the cannon of losers?"

"Yep." Toad answered. "Bobei brought it over so you won't have to take the dock of shame. Consider this a little treat from us."

"Thank you, I feel sooo much better." Trixie sarcastically said. The cannon goes off and Trixie leaves the game for good.

"We're down to the final three: Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Toad announces. "To make this easier, we're going to make this the final challenge. Who will win? Who will be losers? And who will walk away with the one million coin GRAND PRIZE? Find out after the break right here on Total Pony Island Returns!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Pony Island Returns." Toad introduced. "Over the course of this season, 17 contestants were eliminated from the game. Now we have the final three finalists: Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sweetie Belle. Also, we've got the loser section. The losing players get to ask some questions to the final three, and they have to answer them."

"Hello Fluttershy." Discord waves to her.

Fluttershy smiled right back at him.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash:** I can't believe Fluttershy and Discord are friends with each other. Wait. What am I saying? Although, being inside this confessional is great for letting out my anger. Like some ponies say: no anger is good anger.

* * *

"Snips, you're up first." Toad said.

"I've got nothing." Snips replied.

"Okay then, Blueblood?"

"I don't have anything to say, but if I had to ask any of them a question it would be: what would you buy first with all the money?"

"Well, I don't what I'd like." Sweetie Belle thought. "Maybe I could share it with my closest friends."

"I was gonna use the money to help out my woodland critters." Fluttershy said.

"Ah would use the money for fixing up the barn, and even use it for my helping out my family." Applejack said.

"Yeah yeah that's enough of that." Toad cuts in. "Anyway Spike?"

Spike was fast asleep snoring with his head down.

"SPIKE!"

"Please don't wake him up." Fluttershy said. "He needs some rest."

Spike continues snoring.

"Dang it." Toad thought. "Next! Princess Luna?"

"No questions for any them." Princess Luna said.

"Well then, Scootaloo what's your question?"

"This one is for Applejack and Fluttershy." Scootaloo said. "Why did both of you vote out Rainbow Dash in the first place?"

"Uhhh..." They both thought nervously.

"That's not an answer." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"It was just an unlucky win for us." Applejack answered.

"Nope, wrong answer." Scootaloo shook her head. "That was a trick question."

"Oh come on." Applejack face hoofed.

Toad just sighed. "Great! The ratings are gonna plummet on this one guys. Give me something good, maybe Gilda has something decent to say."

"I just wanna know why all of Dash's friends all made it this far and-"

"...and I don't wanna hear anymore of it." Toad said. "Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't have anything to say." Rainbow Dash replies. "I am just glad that Gilda and that changeling aren't up there in the finals. However, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! I TOTALLY DESERVE THAT SPOT! TWO PREVIOUS FAILURES AND I END UP IN 13th PLACE?! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"That wasn't a comment, it was more of an outrage filled with anger and testosterone." Toad pointed out. "Next!"

"Nothing to say." Diamond Tiara replies. "I just couldn't stand seeing all of you losers beside me."

"That's harsh." Apple Bloom said. "Ah wanna know what you all would do with the money if you had everything you already wanted."

"Well I wouldn't need it and give it to my closest friends." Fluttershy responded.

"That's would I would do as well." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Same here." Applejack also agreed.

"Anyway Pinkie Pie and Sandwich since you're basically one of the same. Can you ask your question?"

Cheese Sandwich whispers the question to Pinkie, then Pinkie faces them.

"We wanna know if any of you win, can we give any of you a congratulations party?" Pinkie asks.

"Well ah wouldn't mind if you did sugarcube." Applejack offered.

"That would be amazing." Sweetie Belle excitedly answered.

"Yes." Fluttershy replies.

"Less time with excitement and more questions please." Toad cuts in. "Discord?"

"I just want give Fluttershy a hug for good luck." Discord said.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Oh and what will you do about it?" He remarks.

"I'm just wondering why I'm here?" Rarity asks. "I'm the most loved by most ponies. I should be in the final three."

"But you were a traitor." Applejack said.

"Wait. I've got to ask you Rarity. what did you do that made you betray Applejack and Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle wonders.

"I would rather not talk about." Rarity replied.

"Anyway, Chrysalis what do you have for us?" Toad asks her.

Chrysalis is still unconscious from that spell from yesterday.

"Uh, has she been like that yesterday since Trixie used a knockout spell on her?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Yeah, but does it really matter?" Toad remarks. "It's Chrysalis."

Everyone bursted out laughing at that statement.

"Now we can finally finish this. Trixie?"

"There's nothing that Trixie has to say." Trixie replied.

"YOU FOOLS!" The mysterious sorcerer appears in front of everyone. "I've got you right where I want you. Now feel the wrath of my-" Rainbow cuts him off by giving him a swift kick away from the island and he crashed into a cruise ship which started sinking.

* * *

"Welcome to the final obstacle course." Toad exclaims. "Its a good old trip down memory lane. In the final challenge, you must run all around the entire island while collecting yoshi eggs. If your eggs break, then don't woory, there's more along the path. The first pony to make it to the finish line will Total Pony Island Returns, and ONE MILLION COINS!"

"On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"Win this for us." Discord calls out to Fluttershy.

"Oh zip it already." Rainbow Dash remarks.

"GO!"

The three finalists run and start their egg collecting. They all see six eggs in front of them and they took two eggs each. They race on and Applejack hits a tripwire and a shy guy comes out of the box holding a spear. The shy guy tosses his spear up in the air and hits Sweetie Belle's basket breaking her eggs she's collected.

"Awww, not I gotta catch up to the others." Sweetie Belle thought.

Snips waves good luck to the others as he gave them an egg each.

The final three reach the same mountain they climbed in episode three. Sweetie Belle finds an egg at the bottom of the hill. Fluttershy flew up the mountain and found two eggs on her way up. She finds Blueblood at the top and gives her an egg too.

Toad explains the task to the final three. "A throwback to 'Boulder Dashed'. First to complete the statue wins the egg."

"I've got it right here." Spike says holding in up.

"But I'm too young to build." Sweetie Belle said.

"Tsk, Tsk, that sucks." Toad replied.

Everyone heads off to the next obstacle: a dark spooky forest. The same shadowy hands from 'In your dreams' chased everypony around. Applejack finds the egg and everyone leaves the forest and run into Princess Luna who watched them head off to the next obstacle.

Toad was at the edge of the dock with Scootaloo. "If you want to find the next set of eggs, then you all better start swimming." Toad explains.

"How are you everywhere at once?" Fluttershy asks.

Everypony heads in the water and Fluttershy finds an egg at the bottom of the ocean. They all get out of the water and they meet up with each other.

"Hey, this is kinda fun." Sweetie Belle thought.

"Yeah, we should do stuff like this more often." Applejack suggested.

They go into the woods and find a tent made of leaves and find a bunch of eggs inside. Snails yelps as he runs out of the tent.

"Sorry about that Snails." Sweetie Belle calls out to him.

One minute later, a group of angry yoshis are surrounding them.

"Look ya'll we don't want any trouble." Applejack tells the yoshis. "Girls, we need to give them the eggs."

"Aren't these eggs worth a million coins?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"It's okay Sweetie Belle, Applejack and I will drop ours too." Fluttershy assured her.

They all drop all the eggs they collected and all the yoshis let them leave peacefully.

"Here we have a combo challenge with a twist on episodes 10 and 11." Toad explains. A description of the obstacle shown was Diamond Tiara holding a knife while Apple Bloom and the final three try to escape the dark mansion with floating house objects and food.

"Those piranha plants you helped out in 'Total Anonymous Pony Island' sure did blossom, and they even laid some eggs." The final three just witnessed a bunch of giant piranha plants with spikes on their white spots.

"Anyway, Bowser's Castle is sort of off limits. That's why we went with the second choice: a bowser themed obstacle course." Pinkie Pie is one side of the column, and Twilight's on the opposite side. "Even with the former bad guy known as-"

"You called?" Discord flys in and takes Fluttershy for a lift.

"Thanks Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Here's an egg."

"Hey no fair." Sweetie Belle complained. She and Applejack went over the electrical bars and they both grabbed an egg each.

"Now race to the finish line with your eggs everyone." Toad said on the loudspeaker. "It's a three way tie, all three contestants have three eggs each. That means whoever reaches the finish line first will win."

All three ponies get in a go-kart and race towards the finish line.

"Here they come." All three of exit the warp pipe and their baskets land past the finish line. They land mere seconds away from the finish line. Then all of a sudden, three eggs came flying down towards each player's basket. The first one misses completely and cracks on the ground. The second one bounces off the basket and cracks too. The last egg lands between all three baskets and it's rocking into either of the three basket and lands in one of the baskets.

"With that decided, Applejack arrives with four eggs. While Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle have three. That makes Applejack the official winner of Total Pony Island Returns!" Toad announces.

Everyone cheered for Applejack. She was surprised at winning this game.

"Oh my goodness, thank you everypony. Ah can't believe it. Ah didn't think ah would win this from the start, but ah'm so excited. Great job to everyone who competed, except that changeling." Applejack said. "Thank you Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle, I'll split the money with you and my friends too."

"It's okay, you tried." Discord said to Fluttershy.

"I know." Fluttershy said. "But it was fun."

"So Toad, where's my money?"

"Well I don't exactly have the money now, but I'll mail it to you. Until then, here's an I.O.U." Toad gives her a paper with I.O.U. "Well that's it for this season. So thank you for watching the entire season of-"

"TOTAL PONY ISLAND RETURNS!" Everyone shouted.


End file.
